Gundam Wing: The Third Beat
by Taurus II
Summary: The year is After Colony 204. Beneath the veneer of peace, however, conflict is brewing once again. Will President Darlian have the the courage to commit the World Nation to war? And what new heroes will arise? Nonyaoi, please R
1. Trouble's Beginnings

_A Note Regarding __Third Beat_: The reader of Third Beat should be made aware that in the course of this storyline, I assume the canonical occurence of the G-Unit side-stories, the Battlefield of Pacifists story, and the resulting interpretation of Endless Waltz, all of which are manga drawn by Koichi Tokita. For those of you who are not already familiar with this material, I recommend hunting them down, as they a) will increase your comprehension of some of what the hell I'm talking about in the series, b) will show you what Roche Nattono, Aretha Walker, Odin Bernett, Odel Bernett, Dick Hidasaki, & Lucille Aisely look like, c) will give you some general background info beyond what I've already mentioned, and d) are pretty enjoyable pieces of work in their own right. Also, I own no part of Gundam Wing. I do own the original characters and original mobile suit designs that I have used in this fanfiction, and others may not use them without my permission.

Thank you from the creator of Third Beat,

Taurus II 

**Episode 1: Trouble's Beginnings**

The year is After Colony 204. Two years ago, a nihilist cult calling themselves the Peaceful Dead took up terrorist tactics and revealed themselves to a blissfully unaware Earth Sphere Unified Nation by blowing up the outermost colony, MO-V. The survivors fled to the developing Mars colony, and the Preventers systematically rooted out the menacing cult, which soon came to be called "The Black Death" by the media. President Relena Darlian capitalized on the successful elimination of the group during her re-election tour, and after completing the tour, headed back to Earth….

Heero wrenched the control stick to one side just in time to dodge a beam blast. Increasing engine output, he glanced over at Relena, who was trying to find a way to punch through the static transmitted by the Virgos. Heero punched the throttle, sending the shuttle zooming out of the pirate formation. Unfortunately, they were still well within overtake and shooting range. As the acceleration pressed him back in his chair, Heero was suddenly reminded of another time acceleration was pressing on him while dodging beam blasts…

_He and Duo were in a shuttle. Ahead, colony L3-X18999 loomed, surrounded by Tauruses. The space MS began firing, but Duo avoided the beams with ease._

_"How's this for some shuttle maneuvering?"_

Heero smiled grimly at the memory, his reply coming to the surface of his mind. _"I was counting on those skills right from the beginning."_

Relena found a channel. "Anyone out there, this is the Presidential Shuttle. We are under attack by pirates and are requesting assistance."

A voice crackled over the speaker. "Presidential Shuttle, this is Winner Corporation Convoy 113. We're sending you 8 units to escort you. Keep in contact."

"Roger that. We're Earth-bound; how 'bout you?" Heero broke into the conversation, jerking the shuttle to the left to avoid another beam.

"The same, so we'll be able to keep you company the entire way." Several specks began to grow out side the window. A new voice came out of the speaker, "Okay, we've made visual contact. Maneuvering to intercept your pursuers."

By now the specks had resolved into Maguanacs.

"Pirates, stand down, or we will open fire," said the voice.

"We'll waste you," a rough voice sneered. "Vultures, prepare to attack!"

"Maguanacs, engage!" The tan and brown suits zoomed toward the Virgos. Heero watched as the two forces clashed. One of the Maguanacs was obliterated in concentrated fire from 4 Virgos, but they were destroyed in close combat by another of the Maguanacs. Of the remaining 5 pirates, 4 were fighting losing battles against the Maguanac pilots' superior skills, and the fifth was fleeing at top speed.

"Just you wait, Maguanacs!" the rough voice from before shouts. "I'll have my revenge!"

"We'll see you later then," the Maguanac commander growled. "Now then, Ms. President, would you like to join our convoy?"

Relena glanced at Heero, who nodded. "Yes, thank you," she said.

"No problem," the Maguanac replied as the suits and the shuttle zoomed off together.

The reporters clustered around the shuttleport terminal retreated slightly as Heero came out.

"Go away." He glared at them. They shrunk a little, but held their ground and retaliated by shoving a microphone and camera into his face.

"Mr. Yuy, why was the shuttle late? Has anything happened to President Darlian?"

Heero silenced them by pulling out his pistol. "Go away," he repeated.

An exasperated sigh from behind Heero indicated that Relena had just disembarked. "Heero, I know you don't like reporters, but that's no reason to be so rude to them."

"Ms. President!" the reporters eagerly turned to her in hopes that she would be, as usual, more forthcoming. "What caused the delay in your return to Earth?"

"The shuttle was attacked by a band of pirates; however, there was a Winner Corp. shipping convoy in the area that was able to render assistance. That's all," Relena smiled at the journalists. "Now if you could excuse us, please…?" The reporters departed, and Relena looked sideways at Heero. "You know, they've realized by now that you won't actually shoot someone unless they shoot at me first, so pulling your gun out has lost most of its intimidation value."

Heero scowled in reply.

Lady Une sighed as she got off the phone with Relena. _This is the tenth report in three months I've gotten about this Viginti character and his Vulkanus Virgos._ She sighed again. That was another thing. Though she had acted quickly to ensure that pirates and terrorists would not be able to acquire any of the advanced MDs, they and other lowlifes had, as usual, managed to sneak out a number of the Mobile Doll Virgos. The majority of the remainder had been refitted to hold human pilots and formed the Preventers' elite emergency team, intended to defend against incidents like the Mariemaia Coup.

Lady Une's reverie was broken by the sound of the opening door. Mariemaia walked in and sat down in the chair across the desk. "Hello, Mariemaia," Lady Une said. "Have a nice day?"

"Yeah," Mariemaia replied. "So, what's my assignment today?" she asked, for she had recently gotten a part-time job in the Preventer Corps.

"Ummm…" Lady Une said pensively, "Let me see… You could start by researching the number of Virgos that were missing from Vulkanus when we seized it, compensating, of course, for the ones destroyed during the Gundam pilots' battle with P3, and comparing that result with the number of Virgos that are suspected to be held by the pirate captain Jiovanni Viginti. I want low- and high-end estimates."

"Can I get you a five-course meal with that, Aunt Une?"

"Only after the rest of it. Now get on it."

"Roger that, Commander," Mariemaia snapped a salute and walked to the nearest computer workstation.

Mariemaia scowled at her computer screen. _These numbers can't be correct. But they have to be, and Aunt Une isn't gonna be happy. My most conservative estimate puts Viginti in possession of over 50 suits, with half again that number unaccounted for._ Grimacing, Mariemaia pushed the print button and prepared for the end of the world.

"Are you sure about these numbers, Mariemaia?" Lady Une said in a hard and emotionless voice.

Mariemaia flinched. "Yes, ma'am. I double- and triple-checked them."

"Very well," Lady Une said, her voice less hard but still flat. She picked up the phone on her desk and dialed in a number as Mariemaia fled the office.

"What's up, Trowa?" Heero asked his friend, sitting down in front of the videophone. "Where are you calling from?"

"Mars. We've been performing here for a week or so, and I've been hearing some unsettling conversations during off-time."

"Like what?" Heero looked more grim than usual.

"…It's kind of involved. Do you have a few minutes?"

"Barring an assassination attempt on Relena, I have as much time as it takes."

"Good. You remember about two years ago, when the Black Death terrorists revealed themselves by blowing up MO-V?"

"…Yeah…"

"And how the survivors fled to Mars, where they still make up a sizable portion of the population?"

Heero nodded.

"Alright. Ever hear of an MO-V survivor named Mikol Esroni?"

This time, Heero shook his head. "Should I have?"

"No, not really. Anyway, Esroni is 37, brilliant at pretty much anything he puts his mind to, and both legs were paralyzed from the attack. One year ago, he started preaching secession. For most of this and the last year, his arguments have pretty much been in the lunatic fringe. Lately, however, something has changed, and he's now influencing people on the street as well."

"That's bad," Heero agreed, looking grimmer still.

"Which is why I called. I assume Relena was listening?"

"Yes," replied Relena, coming within range of the audio and visual pickups. "Thank you for informing us, Trowa."

"No problem," Trowa said, and disconnected.

Lady Une drummed her fingers on her desk impatiently as she waited for Relena's phone line to clear. Finally, it did. Heero answered.

"Yes?"

"Is Relena there? I have information that you might find interesting."

"She's right here," Heero informed her.

"I did some research on the pirate group Relena mentioned, the Vultures. Their leader's name is Jiovanni Viginti; he's probably the one who escaped. At any rate, I asked Mariemaia to put together some estimates on how many Virgos he has, based on the number of Virgos that we know were missing, how many we've recovered, and how many of his have been destroyed," Lady Une explained. Then, she grimaced.

"Her low-end estimate puts Viginti in possession of approximately fifty Virgos."

"That's bad," Heero agreed. "Very bad."

"Yes," Lady Une said soberly. "The good news is that he apparently can't find enough people to convert and pilot them all. He can't use the AI because in piracy, the goal is to disable and intimidate, not to destroy."

Heero nodded, but Relena had a question. "If he was able to get that many Virgos off Vulkanus, why doesn't he have enough people to pilot them?"

"Several MD transports were also missing from Vulkanus. Using those, it would only have taken a few people to do," Lady Une told her.

"I see," said Relena. "Thank you, Lady Une. Is that all...?"

"Yes, Relena."

"Goodbye," Heero said, and ended the call.

"Blast! Darlian's still leading us by 40 points, and we're running out of time," cursed William Preston, one of the few people running against Relena. "If only that fool Viginti had been able to finish her off, I could have capitalized on the public outrage and gained the lead."

"Sir, there is another way to eliminate her as a threat to your campaign. If we could accuse her of something scandalous, it would severely damage her public standing, even if completely untrue," suggested one of his lackeys.

"I know that, but the damn woman always keeps her hands so damn clean! She's practically a saint, to hear the media talk about her."

"I know, sir, that is a problem. But as I just pointed out, it doesn't have to necessarily be true—"

"But it does have to sound plausible, you dolt, or the only people who'll buy it will be the nutcases," Preston explained with an exaggerated calm that served to underscore how angry he was.

"…We do have one other option," said the third man present.

"Yes? What option would that be?" Preston turned irritably to face him.

"Assassination," came the reply.

Later that evening, Evelyn Peseta received a phone call. She picked up the handset and said into it, "Hello, who is this please?"

"That does not matter. I have a special job that needs completing. Should you accomplish this task, you will become very wealthy."

Evelyn's interest was piqued. "I'm listening…"

Continued In Episode 2: Dangers at Home


	2. Danger at Home

**Episode 2: Dangers at Home**

The year is After Colony 204, and another year of peace is almost over. As Election Day on November 11th nears, Relena Darlian's campaign for reelection is going strong, leading the polls by a wide margin. However, political enemies are plotting against her.

Quatre didn't glance up as his office door opened and his secretary came in. "There's a Mr. Maxwell here to see you, sir. He doesn't have an appointment, but he insisted that I ask you," she trailed off, waiting for a reply.

"Who is he, again?" Quatre asked apologetically.

"He gave his name as Mr. Maxwell, sir. If you don't want to talk to him, I'll send him away…"

"No, show him in. If he is who I think he is, he's an old friend."

"Very well, sir," his secretary exited his office. Her voice drifted through the door, "Mr. Winner will see you now."

Duo Maxwell bounded into Quatre's office his usual cheerful self. "Hey, Quatre! Long time, no see! Heero asked me to give you an invitation to the Christmas Eve thing, by the way; but first, how're you doing?"

"I'm fine, Duo. How are you and Hilde?"

Duo grinned. "We're fine. So are Heero and Relena."

"That's good. Now what about a Christmas Eve thing?" Quatre asked.

"Y'know, the Christmas Eve thing where every year Relena says some meaningful stuff about the people who died in the wars, and all that."

"It might be someone different this year, Duo. Remember, Election Day is the 11th, and whoever wins the election gets to do the speaking, even if their term doesn't officially start until the new year."

"Yeah, I mentioned that to Heero," Duo said. "He just looked at me funny and said, 'This is Relena we're talking about.'" Duo shook his head. "I mean, I know he's got total confidence in her, but her lead is much smaller this time around. If y'ask me, she's catching the flak from the MO-V Massacre."

Quatre nodded his agreement. "And to be fair to the critics who blame her for it, they're at least partly right in that Relena reduced the Preventer budget. Of course, they probably supported it along with everyone else when she proposed it."

"Yeah. Hypocrites," Duo grimaced.

"Was there anything else, Duo?" Quatre glanced at his clock. "Not that it hasn't been good talking to you, but I have a rather tight schedule…"

Duo said, "Yeah, that was it. I'll be going then. See ya later, Quatre."

William Preston scowled at the phone. _What does she mean, she's not going to be ready to act until after Election Day? Oh well. One can't have everything._ "In that case, Evelyn," he said, "can you do it at the Christmas Eve Memorial Ceremony?"

"Of course," came the instant reply.

Evelyn set down the phone on her end and turned to face the table where her custom 12.7 mm sniper rifle lay, dissembled into its component pieces for cleaning and tuning. Pulling her maintenance kit out of a drawer, she began to clean the bits of her rifle, as she had done religiously every week since getting the assignment to kill Relena Darlian.

December 24th, After Colony 204

Relena Darlian exhaled and mentally reviewed her speech as she stepped up onto the podium. Sweeping the crowd with her eyes, she began to speak.

"Nine years ago, the forces of the World Nation and White Fang met in battle in space. During that battle, and throughout the wars that preceded it, many of us lost friends and loved ones. My friend and former Gundam pilot Quatre Raberba Winner lost his father and eldest sister to OZ treachery. I myself watched my adoptive father die. The war affected all of us, not least in helping us realize that we had had enough of war a year later.

"Traditionally, this ceremony has been to remember the souls who, in the words of one of the great statesmen of the past, 'gave the last full measure of devotion' for peace…"

Heero, who was wearing a dark suit and glasses, tuned out Relena's words as he scanned the listening masses for any hint of a threat. A gleam on a shadowed balcony caught his notice. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated, trying to discern what had caused it. Then, with a jolt of adrenalin, he realized that it was the barrel of a sniper rifle. Pulling out his pistol, he fired, three times, into the balcony.

Relena heard the shots and ducked down behind the lectern as pandaemonium erupted in the crowd.

Evelyn cursed as the shots ripped through the curtains around her. _This job is blown, _she thought to herself, picking up her sniper rifle and slinging it over her shoulder. Running to the open window she had used to get in, she grabbed onto the rope and began rappelling down the side of the building.

Zhacque Lejeun, a young man of about 15 with longish brown hair and green eyes, was walking outside. His hair was combed back over his head on the left, but fell slightly across his face on the right. He paused as he saw a woman with a gun jump out of the window of the War Dead Memorial Building onto a rope. After a split second's hesitation, he ran toward the bottom of the rope. He reached the base of the building just as Evelyn did. Throwing his weight forward, Zhacque rammed the would-be assassin into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

Heero exited the building just in time to see a teenaged male tackle the assassin. Slowing his run down to a fast walk, he examined the kid's face as he approached. The kid had green eyes, brown hair, and a curious non-expression on his face.

"Who're you?" Heero said without preamble.

"My name is Zhacque Lejeun."

Heero nodded and bent down to pick up the assassin's rifle. "I see," he said while he examined the firearm. Without looking up, he said, "…Thanks."

Zhacque replied, "Don't mention it."

By now people were spilling from the doors. The media representatives who had come to cover Relena's speech were at the forefront of the crowd. As the reached Zhacque and Heero, they fired a barrage of questions.

"Mr. Yuy, how did you subdue the assassin so quickly?"

"Who's the kid and what is his part in all this?"

"Was he an accomplice?"

Heero restrained his impulse to pull out his gun and waited patiently for the reporters to either run out of questions or else realize that they weren't getting any answers this way.

"Shouldn't you be covering him with your gun? He could be dangerous!" The reporters ran out of questions at last.

"In answer to your questions, a) I didn't subdue the assassin, b) the kid did, c) probably not, & d) no, since he stopped the assassin from escaping. Now GO AWAY," Heero glared at them.

"Hey, where'd the kid go?" one of the more observant reporters asked.

"I don't know. Leave. Or go back inside. Relena's probably re-started her speech by now, and you won't want to miss the ending," Heero finished in a bit of verbal prodding. The reporters went back inside, leaving Heero alone with the unconscious assassin.

Evelyn came to slowly, painfully. Opening her eyes, she realized two things: one, she was tied up; and two, Heero Yuy was standing over her, looking at the entrance to the building. He looked over at her and saw that she was awake. Squatting down beside her, he asked, "Why did you try to kill Relena?"

Evelyn remained silent. Heero tried a different tack.

"Who are you?"

Evelyn maintained her stony silence.

"I see you're not going to answer me. In that case, I suppose I'll have to hand you over to the interrogation section of Government Security."

Evelyn swallowed nervously. The interrogators in Government Security were not known for their gentleness. Quite the opposite. "All right," she said. "I'll tell you some of what you want to know."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "But not all of what I want to know."

"Because I don't know some of the things you'll want to know," Evelyn explained hurriedly.

"Mmmm."

Evelyn took a breath and began to speak. "My name is Evelyn Peseta, and I was hired to kill the President."

"Hired? By whom?"

"I don't know. It was a male voice on the telephone, but…"

"But that could have easily been an deception," Heero finished. "Very well; tell me, when did you receive this anonymous phone call?"

"About… a month ago, now, I think."

"Can you pin it down more precisely?"

"No, sorry."

"Then," Heero said, "I think it's time for you to go to jail." Raising his wrist microphone, he said, "I have a would-be assassin here. She is bound and in need of transportation to a holding facility. Interrogation has already taken place."

"Roger that," came the voice in his ear, and Heero was forcibly reminded of how many times he'd said that exact phrase.

Heero remained by Evelyn until the security detail arrived to take her away, then walked back into the building just in time to hear the end of Relena's speech.

"In closing, I would say this: Peace is a sculpture, but the sculptor's instruments must be forged in a crucible of war and conflict. I have survived much war and conflict in my life, and I am honored that you, the people, the sculptors, have chosen me, again, as your instrument."

The crowd was silent for a moment longer, and then burst into applause.

In Lady Une's living room, Mariemaia switched off the newscast.

Lady Une said, "The last time she made that speech, she compared peace to a monument 'like the pyramids of Giza.' Wonder what it'll be next year?"

"Maybe… an endless waltz?" Mariemaia suggested, grinning.

"Why are you smiling like that, young lady? Is something funny?"

"Hm? No, just… oh, never mind."

Christmas Day, After Colony 204

Relena woke up and immediately noticed that Heero wasn't in the room. _That's odd,_ she thought. _Usually he's either wide-awake and staring out of the window, or wide-awake watching her from the chair where he sleeps. He's almost always awake, no matter when I look at him. _She smiled at a memory. _I remember asking him once, teasingly, if he slept at all._

_He replied, in all seriousness: "Of course. But I'm a light sleeper. When I hear you, or anything, I wake up. Twice as fast if I haven't heard anything but feel a draft."_

As she was remembering, Heero stuck his head in the door. "Merry Christmas, Relena," he said. He didn't sound very happy; but then, he rarely did.

"Merry Christmas, Heero," she said, getting out of bed and pulling on a robe over her nightgown. "Is there any coffee?"

"No, but there is hot chocolate."

"Close enough." Relena heard voices from the den.

"Duo, Quatre, Lady Une, Mariemaia, and Wufei," Heero explained at her puzzled glance.

"You invited them all over for Christmas? That doesn't sound like you."

"I didn't. Duo did."

"Oh."

"Watch out for the mistletoe," Heero said, pulling the door shut behind him as he left so that Relena could dress in private. "Duo hung it up all over the place."

Heero reentered the den just in time to hear the phone ring. He picked it up and started to say, "This is the Presidential Residence. Why are you calling?" but never got past "This is."

"It's for you, Duo. Hilde."

Duo paled and took the phone. After a few minutes, he put the phone back on the hook and sat back down.

"Jeez! I decide to spend Christmas morning with my close friends, and she reads me the riot act!"

Lady Une said, "What did you promise to do?"

Duo winced, muttered: "I have to help organize our inventory."

Wufei said, "I can see why you tried to escape. Organizing that… war zone you call a junkshop will take aeons."

"Merry Christmas," Duo said, not sounding very merry, getting up, and retrieving his coat. As he was about to head out the door, he paused. "And oh yeah. Guys, you'll carry out the mission, right?"

"What 'mission'?" Heero asked when Duo had gone.

"Do you really need us to tell you?" Quatre said.

"No."

"I thought not."

"For a thief, he is surprisingly unsubtle," Wufei observed.

At that moment, Relena walked in. "Hello, everybody."

"Merry Christmas, Relena," said Quatre.

"Presents!" declared Mariemaia, indicating the large collection of said objects under the tree.

"I second that motion," said Quatre, suppressing a chuckle. "All in favor?"

He was ignored, however, for Mariemaia had just handed Relena a package. It was small, and was wrapped in teddy bear patterned wrapping paper.

"Thank you, Heero," Relena said, smiling. "What is it?"

Heero remained silent, so Relena then proceeded to unwrap the package. It was a box. Inside was a pair of earrings, each in the shape of a wing, the diamonds glittering in their silver settings. "They're beautiful," she breathed. "Thank you."

"The diamonds came from Wing Zero's fusion generator. The settings are sterling silver," Heero explained.

"Next present!" Mariemaia said, producing another one. "Hey! It's for me from Relena!" She read the card: "'History is much like an endless waltz. The three beats of war, peace, and revolution continue on forever. However…,'" she opened it up, "'the beats can be quite long if you don't maintain your metronome properly.'" She glanced at Relena. "I think I can guess what my present is."

"You probably can," Relena agreed as Mariemaia ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal… a metronome!

"I knew it! Okay, next gift, ummm," Mariemaia grabbed one. "Another one for me!" She ripped open the small package, and her eyes grew round. "Thanks, Aunt Une."

"You earned it, Mariemaia."

"What'd you get?" Relena inquired curiously.

"A promotion to jay-gee lieutenant!" Mariemaia cried gleefully.

"That high already?" Wufei asked, impressed.

"Well, I started at Ensign, so not really."

"Maybe we could move on to the next present?" Lady Une suggested.

"Sure. It's for Quatre, from Duo." Mariemaia handed Quatre the envelope.

"It's a certificate entitling the Maguanac Corps to discount repairs and upgrades 'as necessitated by anti-pirate operations in service of the Winner Corporation,'" Quatre said.

After the others had all left, Relena cornered Heero while he was taking down the mistletoe Duo had hung up.

"Merry Christmas, Heero," she said, moving close to him. Heero froze as her arms wrapped around him. Then her lips pressed against his, and he lowered his arms to return her embrace.

They remained that way for a long time.

Continued In Episode 3: The Secrets of Mars


	3. The Secrets of Mars

**Episode 3: The Secrets of Mars**

The year is After Colony 205. Relena is starting her second term as President of ESUN. On Mars, Mikol Esroni, survivor of the Black Death terrorist attack, is preaching secession, and more and more people are listening. Tensions are rising, and conflict of some sort is sure to erupt soon…

Mariemaia entered the school building and spotted Zhacque standing against the wall, eyes closed. She went up to him.

"Hi!" she said. "Have a good Christmas?"

Zhacque opened his eyes. _God she's beautiful, _he thought. What he said was, "Yeah, thanks. You?"

"Pretty good. You know I'm in the Preventers, right?"

Zhacque nodded.

"I got a promotion," she grinned.

"That reminds me," Zhacque said, "I got you something."

"You didn't have to do that," Mariemaia blushed slightly.

"I know, but I wanted to," Zhacque pressed a small box into her hand.

Mariemaia carefully unwrapped the box and opened it up. Nestled inside was a pair of earrings, each one a small ruby in gold settings with the stylized letter "M" she had used as her symbol 8 years ago engraved on the gem's largest facet and inlaid with gold leaf.

"They're beautiful, Zhacque," she said, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Zhacque replied, fighting down a blush.

Just then, the bell rang, indicating that classes were about to begin. "Well, I'll see you later then," Mariemaia said.

On Mars, Relena, Zechs, Noin, and Heero were riding through Onrinj, the capital city of Mars. The area in and around the city was completely terraformed, but here and there the red soil poked through. Other than that, it was remarkably Earth-like.

"So how're things going for you, Milliardo?" Relena asked.

"Pretty well, all things considered," Zechs replied. He had long since given up trying to convince Relena to call him Zechs, although, as she had pointed out, he technically went by Milliardo these days.

"Trowa called us and told us about Esroni. How is that situation?" Heero changed the subject.

"Heero, we were trying to have a nice conversation without bringing politics into it. It's tiring to think about nothing else," Relena rebuked him.

"It's all right, Relena," Zechs said apologetically. "I was about to bring it up anyway. Esroni has amassed himself quite a faction here on Mars. He hasn't tried a coup yet, but I think it's only a matter of time. Sometime next month, I estimate." He paused. "With that out of the way, why don't we head to the Governor's Estate for dinner? You can start your official visit tomorrow, Relena."

"Dinner would be lovely," Relena said.

" - Then he said that the Preventer detachment was receiving too much of the budget, and insinuated that it was because of my relationship with Noin. If it hadn't been for your impending arrival, I'd probably - what was that?" Zechs paused in midsentence. A loud thumping noise could be heard from the hall, then a crash, as if the door had been bashed down. _Damn,_ Zechs thought. _There's only one entrance to the dining room, and it has no door, so we can't barricade ourselves in. We're sitting ducks._

A grenade flew into the room and exploded, sending clouds of smoke into the air. Coughing, Heero pulled out his pistol, but eight troopers armed with submachine guns had already entered the room and were covering them. Heero scowled and dropped his pistol.

One of the soldiers said, "Governor, you're coming with us, to hand over your position to Mikol Esroni. As for you others, you'll be taken to your rooms, where you will stay, under guard, at all times, except for meals and trips to the bathroom." Then the group of soldiers escorted Heero and Relena to one room and Noin to hers. Zechs was then taken outside to a waiting car.

"Well this is a lovely state of affairs, isn't it?" Relena remarked sarcastically to Heero. Out of the window she could see the silhouette of a Virgo against the backdrop of the sun's last rays. Then the light faded, and all was dark.

A few weeks later, Mikol Esroni summoned Relena to his office.

"Welcome, Ms. President. I am grateful for your good behavior. I was afraid that your bodyguard might attempt some mischief."

Relena glowered at him.

Mikol Esroni ignored her glower, "I need you to understand that I didn't want it to come to this. I tried warning them from inside the system, but it didn't work."

"Warning whom? And of what?" Relena asked, curiosity overcoming her anger.

"Warning the ESUN that the Black Death terrorists are still out there, waiting."

"But the Black Death were shattered by the Preventers two years ago!"

"Shattered, yes," Esroni agreed, "but not annihilated. I met some of them, on MO-V, when they were rigging the fusion generator to explode. I was a low-level administrator at the time, and tried to stop them. That's how I became paralyzed," he said. "One of them shot me. The security people who pulled me out didn't think I'd live, but I did. They're fanatics, Ms. President. They believe that the only way to permanently solve mankind's problems is to destroy humanity," Esroni shuddered. "If you'd been there, you'd understand. 'What you're doing is wrong,' I said to one. He replied, 'No. Right and wrong are illusions, imposed by foolish humans upon their environs. What I'm doing simply is.' The burning passion in his eyes... They've reorganized, Ms. President, trust me."

Horror-struck, Relena whispered, "How in God's name could someone think that way?"

"The strange thing is, while most genocidal groups have believed God was on their side, I don't think it's the case with them. Their founders seemed to be motivated out of a sort of desperately misguided altruism and twisted humanitarianism. I've read some of their material, you know, from before they were forced to go underground because of those murders. They do not believe that humanity will ever learn not to cause each other pain and suffering. In order to end humanity's suffering, they intend to wipe us, and themselves, from existence."

"I'm sorry, but I can't try to convince the Earth of that. They'd never believe it. They'd rather," Relena continued, horrified at the inhumanly cold logic, "sit safe and complacent in their belief that the peace is forever and all-pervasive." Her voice became bitter.

"Then I'm afraid Mars will have to secede from the World Nation. And conquer it, if that is what it will take. I only hope," he said, "that we can avoid this conflict becoming an endless cycle of violence."

"As do I," Relena replied quietly.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. President. Your guards will take you back to the estate."

When Relena entered the room she shared with Heero, it was to find that he had, apparently, hidden a backup pistol in her luggage, as said luggage was strewn around the floor.

"I figured they wouldn't search your stuff," he told her smugly.

That night, Heero forced open the window and jumped out. As he had suspected, they were mainly expecting an attack from inside, not outside. The sole guard at the outer door was knocked unconscious by a blow to the back of his head. Heero put on the uniform and grabbed the machine gun, heading for his and Relena's room. As he neared the door, he saw two guards standing outside. He pulled a knockout gas grenade from his belt and threw it at the guards since they had their masks up.

"Huh? Oh shi-" One got out before he fell to the floor, unconscious. Opening the door, Heero saw Relena do a double take. He raised the faceplate.

"C'mon," he said, kneeling and grabbing the soldiers' magazines and grenades. The knockout grenades he handed to Relena. "You'd probably better put on one of the uniforms." Hurriedly, Relena put the lightly armored uniformed suit on. "And grab one of those machine guns."

"Right," Relena said. They set off down the stairs.

Outside, they walked down the driveway and found a car waiting for them. "Get in. The Governor wants two more guards at the site for Project Hercules."

"Roger," Heero replied, getting in with Relena. The car sped off, stopping at a large, nondescript building that just screamed 'top-secret government project'.

"Just screams 'top-secret government project', doesn't it?" remarked the driver.

"Yeah," Heero said. He and Relena exited the car and walked up to the door. Heero examined the keypad, then the glove of the uniform he was wearing. He then proceeded to punch the keypad as hard as he could.

The door opened, revealing what were, unmistakably, Gundams, in various stages of completion. At the far end of the hangar, already finished, was Wing Gundam Zero Custom.

Turning, Heero sent a long burst into the nearest guard. Another guard, behind Heero, put three rounds into the back of Heero's knee. Blood spurted from the wound. Relena clubbed him with her machine gun and grabbed Heero under the shoulder, pulling him with her deeper into the cavernous hangar. "Get to Wing Zero," Heero said. Amazingly, the two of them made it to Wing Zero without meeting any other guards. Relena pushed the button that summoned the elevator to take them to the cockpit. It descended, and she half-lifted, half-dragged Heero into it.

In Zero's cockpit, Heero sat in the chair while Relena looked in the medical kit that she had found somewhere. After she staunched the flow of blood, she looked up at Heero's face and said, "You look pale."

"Blood loss. I'll probably black out soon. When I do, take the controls and stay calm. Focus on the goal of escaping to Earth." Heero powered up Wing Zero, and the orb display in the center lit up.

Wing Gundam Zero raised its twin buster rifle, pointed it at the ceiling, and fired. When the 3-meter thick titanium plates had been reduced to so much slag, Zero blasted out of the building and into the night sky.

"Governor, Relena Darlian and her bodyguard have escaped!"

"Governor, Wing Zero just took off!"

"Damn," said Mikol Esroni mildly. "We have to assume that Earth will soon learn of Project Hercules. Which is just fine, given that we had already stopped work on the Gundams in favor of mass-produced units."

"Should we pursue Wing Zero?"

"Yes. It's too powerful to let fall into Earth's hands without a fight, though I doubt it will do much good. Send a squadron of Vulturises."

Relena sat nervously down in the pilot chair. _Stop, _she told herself. _Remember what Heero told you: Calm down and focus. _Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, she let the breath out slowly and gripped the control joysticks. _I must escape to Earth._

Immediately her eyes snapped open. She saw, somehow, 10 MS to her rear. They would overtake her unless she destroyed them. A strange sense of unreality came over her, and she began to act even as her mind detached to observe with almost dreamlike clarity. She swung the twin buster rifle around and fired, sending two to fiery oblivion. The other eight scattered, firing their gatling guns at her. She broke the twin buster rifle apart and fired both halves, destroying six more. The remaining two vanished. Suddenly they were in front of her at point-blank range. Whipping out her beam sabre, she sliced through them in a single stroke.

Relena abruptly came back to herself with a splitting headache. Looking around, she saw drifts of rubble and debris. She noticed that she was breathing hard, and sweat was blurring her vision. Wiping the sweat from her eyes, she hunted for the autopilot. She had just set it to go to Earth when a wave of exhaustion swept over her. She closed her eyes, telling herself she would only rest for a minute…

Continued In Episode 4: The Gathering Storm


	4. The Gathering Storm

**Episode 4: The Gathering Storm**

The year is After Colony 205. After successfully carrying out a coup d'etat, Mikol Esroni has Mars secede from the ESUN and begin building up military force. It has been only eight years since the Mariemaia Coup, and already, the peace is fading…

"Wufei, I'm picking up an unidentified MS on the long-range scanners. Preliminary analysis of the radar echo indicates Gundanium armor," Sally Po said. "Contact Vulkanus Central Command and inform them that we've got a bogey on our patrol."

"Gundanium?" Wufei replied. "Damn. I trust you are preparing to release the missile pods in the quite likely event that it is hostile?"

"Roger. Ah, it's just come into visual range," Sally brought up the image on hers and Wufei's monitors.

"… Shit," Wufei said. "Wing Zero."

"My sentiments exactly, Wufei," Sally said. "What the–? Wufei, they're calling us."

Relena appeared onscreen, looking worn-out, sweaty, wild-eyed, and not a bit like her public persona. "Hello, Sally, Wufei," she said. "How do I land this thing?"

"… Tell you what. Just follow us to Vulkanus, okay, Ms. President?" Sally said.

"Okay…" Relena said, adjusting her grip on the controls.

"Right," Sally turned to Wufei. "Wufei, take us in while I get a replacement out here to cover the rest of our shift."

"Roger," Wufei acknowledged, punching in the necessary course changes. The Preventer cruiser swung around to point at Vulkanus's primary docking bay, then fired its main boosters. Behind it, Wing Zero also turned toward Vulkanus.

In the primary docking bay of the Preventer Corps's orbital base, Vulkanus, crewmembers who were doing various tasks cleared out of the bay. As the cruiser and the Gundam approached, the air in the vast chamber was pumped out. The magnetic field that kept the air inside was then deactivated. In airless silence, first the cruiser, then the Gundam entered the docking bay. The two masses of metal settled onto the deck, causing vibrations to spread from them through the deck plating, to the bulkheads of the adjacent chambers, and from there to the air and throughout Vulkanus.

The magnetic containment field reactivated, and air began being pumped back into the docking bay. Wing Zero was quickly surrounded with scaffolding. Technicians opened the cockpit hatch to see an unconscious Heero slumped against a barely conscious Relena Darlian, who proceeded to collapse from exhaustion into them. They caught her and Heero. "Get two stretchers over here, quickly!" one of the nameless techies shouted.

Relena opened her eyes. She was lying in a hospital bed, looking at the ceiling. She sat up and saw, sitting up across from her, Heero.

"How long have I been unconscious?" she asked hoarsely.

"Only a week and a half," Heero replied.

"Only a week and a half?" Relena echoed incredulously.

"I was expecting you to be out for at least a few more days."

"But when you first used the Zero system, you were only out for a couple days," Relena reminded him, realizing what had happened to her.

"True, but I had been trained to deal with the mind-shattering realities of war," Heero explained. "You weren't."

"Oh," Relena digested this. Silence fell in the room.

Governor of Mars Mikol Esroni was sitting behind his desk in his office looking over some official documents when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," he said.

One of his aides entered. "Governor, the military just sent word that their R&D dept. has finished the design for the Medusa. Also," The aide consulted his clipboard, "Construction on Oni Gundam has been completed."

"Excellent," Esroni said. "Was there anything else, or…?"

"No, Sir, that was all."

"Very well. Send the usual acknowledgement message, and add that production is to begin immediately."

"Very good, Sir," the aide said, and left the room.

Just a few moments later, Esroni's niece, Julia, came in through the door. Julia was an attractive young woman of 17, with long, beautiful hair of a brown so dark it bordered on black, and startlingly blue eyes.

"Hi, Uncle Mikol," she greeted her uncle. "I heard the aide say something about Oni Gundam. Is it finished?" Julia had joined the Aresian Military Service the second it came into being, and had shown promise as a MS combat pilot. The officer who had observed her in simulations said she was a natural.

"Yes, Julia, it is. Now," Esroni said irritably, brandishing his sheaf of official documents at her, "if you could leave me in peace long enough to get some work done?"

Julia smiled indulgently. "Sure thing, Uncle Mikol." She left, closing the door behind her.

Mikol Esroni sighed and went back to reading the latest intelligence reports about the Preventer Corps's state of readiness.

Julia walked into the hangar and looked up at Oni Gundam. It looked like pictures she had seen of Wing Zero, with two major differences: 1) the color scheme was blood red with gold trim, and 2) it had no wings. Putting on a flight suit she found in the pilot ready-room, she climbed the scaffolding and opened the cockpit. Sitting down in the chair, she activated the suit's systems.

"Launch Control, this is Julia Esroni in Oni Gundam. Requesting authorization to go out on a spin."

"Launch Control here. Request granted."

"Roger that, Control. Esroni out."

The scaffolding drew away from Oni Gundam, and the massive machine took a few steps forward to the center off the hangar. The hangar ceiling still hadn't been repaired, so Julia activated the main thrusters and blasted off, soon breaking through the cloud cover and disappearing.

Preventer Corps agent Roche Nattono was unhappy with his current assignment.

"This skulking and sneaking around is no job for a knight like me! And if that weren't bad enough, having to take orders from Une…"

"Perhaps it wouldn't irritate you so much if you considered that Lady Une is, after all, quite a good commander. I agree that she can be—hold on! Something just broke through the clouds over Onrinj." Aretha Walker, Roche's partner in many ways, broke off her rebuke. "Magnifying the image," she said, Roche coming over to look at the screen over her shoulder. Aretha let out a gasp.

"That's a mobile suit," Roche said, narrowing his eyes. "You don't suppose they know—Shit. It's a Gundam."

"And it's heading straight at us," Aretha confirmed.

Roche went to another console. "I'm going to try and bring our missiles online without giving away our presence."

Aretha rose from her chair. "I'll prep the lifepods," she said, going aft.

In the cockpit of Oni Gundam, Julia scanned her sensor readouts.

_Let's see… Just empty space around here. Background radiation normal… Wait! What's this? _Julia spotted an area of increased radiation on a nearby asteroid. _That's weird,_ she thought, _that asteroid's not in the charts. And it's giving off radiation of a type found around fusion generators…_

"Control, this is Oni. I've picked up fusion radiation from an uncharted asteroid and am preparing to investigate, over."

"We copy that, Oni. Report anything that you find."

"Roger," Julia said, moving towards the asteroid.

"Damnit! Aretha," Roche called back, "they noticed our fusion emissions; I've got a tap on their communications. Get up here and prepare for combat."

"Yes, Sir. The lifepods are ready to launch," Aretha sat back down at her console and began running passive sensor targeting solutions to the missile pods.

"Control, this is Oni. In addition to the fusion emissions I'm getting a radar-dampening effect. I'd say it's a pretty good bet that this is a Preventer remote observation type thing."

"Got it, Oni. We'll get a salvage ship out there so we can get some of their encryption procedures. Do not, repeat, do not attempt to damage it in any way."

"Roger wilco," Julia replied.

"They think we're an unmanned remote," Roche noted. "On my mark, jettison the shell and the missile pods. It's a long shot, but if we surprise them we might be able to take them out."

"Right. Standing by to jettison the shell and missile pods," Aretha said.

"Huh?" Julia said as a jagged crack appeared on the surface of the asteroid. "Control, I think I've activated some kind of proximity self-destruct device."

"MARK!" Roche shouted. Aretha hit a button on her console. The irregular rock shell that had disguised the Preventer cruiser flew apart, the rectangular missile pods close behind.

"DAMN," Julia yelled as several dozen missiles slammed into Oni Gundam's armor. Her screens went yellow, then cleared. "Control, the asteroid was concealing a Preventer cruiser. I am engaged with the enemy." Jetting back, Julia fired the beam emitter in her suit's right arm. The beams missed, and another volley of missiles erupted from the pods, impacting on Oni Gundam's battered armor.

"Diiie," Julia hissed through her teeth. "PX, engage!"

Onboard the Preventer ship, Roche's eyes widened as he saw the Martian Gundam suddenly start reacting at an increased speed.

Julia punched a series of buttons on a control panel and the beam bracer on her suit's right arm reconfigured itself to sword mode. A brilliant argent blade of pure energy sprang forth therefrom. Dashing forward, she prepared to slice the enemy cruiser in half.

Roche grabbed Aretha's arm the second he saw the sword appear. Rushing aft, he shoved her into one of the lifepods and ducked into the other. The doors to each of their 'pods sealed, and they blasted out just in time to see their ship disappear in a flash of light.

In the cockpit of Oni Gundam, Julia sat sweating as the PX system automatically disengaged. Looking around at her displays, she saw one of the lifepods and grabbed it with Oni's huge hand.

"Control," she said, "I have successfully eliminated the enemy cruiser and am returning to ground for repairs. I have captured a lifepod; its occupant will need to be questioned."

"Control copies, Oni. Come on home."

Oni Gundam, battered and scorched, zoomed off toward Mars.

Unnoticed by Oni Gundam, Roche's lifepod drifted through space toward Vulkanus. Through the window he had watched the Martian Gundam snatch Aretha's 'pod.

_You'll pay for taking her away, Mars,_ Roche thought darkly as he activated the tiny vessel's pitiful thrusters. _You'll pay…_

On Earth, Zhacque panted as he parried Mariemaia's blow. The pair of them were in fencing class. Zhacque, ever the odd one, had introduced the rest of the class to kenjutsu fighting techniques. Mariemaia was the only one who ever beat him at normal fencing. He said it was because her father had been good at it, but she suspected that it was more because he let her beat him. As today, when her blade knocked his thrust aside and leapt to his throat.

"Touché," he said, sword hanging at his side.

"Dammit, Zhacque, I know you're letting me win. Let's duel again, and this time, don't hold back." Mariemaia removed her mask and glared at him.

Zhacque held up a hand. "A moment, then, please," he said. Closing his eyes hard, his breathing became normal. Then, opening them again, he grabbed a water bottle and took a quick gulp. Donning his mask, he raised his blade to a guard position and said simply, "Ready."

Mariemaia, having caught her breath and drunk from her own bottle, lowered her mask as well and settled into her favorite starting position.

For a long moment, neither moved. Then, with furious speed, Zhacque moved to the right. Mariemaia, expecting a feint, did nothing, and was able to parry Zhacque's true attempt at a strike. Reacting quickly, Mariemaia counterattacked with a slash at Zhacque's legs. Stepping back and forward, Zhacque took advantage of the opening in Mariemaia's defenses to strike her arm. Drawing back, Mariemaia found herself parrying desperately as Zhacque pressed the attack. Once, she caught a glimpse of his face through the mask. His expression was one of intense focus, his green eyes dispassionate and void of any sign of recognition.

Abruptly Mariemaia found her back to the wall of the gymnasium. Zhacque disarmed her with a quick twist of his sword and whipped his blade up to lie across her throat. As the pressure on her throat began to increase, Mariemaia swallowed hard. Tentatively, she said, "Zhacque?"

Zhacque's eyes at once regained their warmth, and he stepped back, removing his mask as he did so. "S-sorry," he replied, shaken by his own ferocity. "I just got carried away. Did I injure you?"

"No," Mariemaia answered, "but… you were scary. Your expression…" she shuddered, "it was like you didn't care about anything or anyone."

"Sorry," Zhacque said again.

That night, Zhacque lay in bed, awake, and contemplating. _Geez, Zhacque, why did you have to focus all your resentment and crap on that duel? It's not like you got rid of it that way._

_I didn't mean to,_ he defended, _I just… did. Anyway, it didn't do any harm. Not really._

_Oh yeah? Well, I can think of at least one way it did harm. By scaring Mariemaia half out of her mind, you probably just blew away whatever miniscule chance you ever had of having a relationship with her._

_… Well, she's probably better off that way. It's not like she needs a sometimes-homicidal sometimes-insane sometimes-maniac as a boyfriend._ With that comforting thought, Zhacque rolled over and tried to get to sleep.

Continued In Episode 5: Ominous News


	5. Ominous News

**Episode 5: Ominous News**

The year is After Colony 205. After successfully carrying out a coup d'etat, Mikol Esroni has Mars secede from the ESUN and begin building up military force. On Earth, the Preventer Corps and the Gundam pilots prepare for war. It has been only eight years since the Mariemaia Coup, and already, the peace is fading…

Milliardo Peacecraft, known to his friends and family (with the one exception of his sister) as Zechs, sat up in bed next to his wife Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft. A month or so ago, they had been the senior government officials on the Red Planet. Then Mikol Esroni had carried out a coup and confined them to their mansion. However, Esroni had not counted on some of the features Zechs had had built into his estate. Reaching over, he shook Noin's shoulder.

"Noin," he said, "it's time. We have to act now." Noin murmured wordlessly in her sleep and rolled onto her back, then woke up.

"Sorry. You're right. Let's go." Slipping out of the bed, she dressed quickly as Zechs did the same. Then, walking over to the decorative fireplace, the pair of them simultaneously pressed a knot on the wood paneling to either side of the hearth. Nothing happened. At least, nothing happened in the room. Deep below the foundation, never-used machinery stirred to life.

Zechs and Noin ducked under the mantelpiece and stood in the chimney shaft. Slowly, the square of material on which they were standing began to sink. After what seemed like aeons, Zechs and Noin were standing in one corner of a cramped hangar.

The cramped hangar was cramped because it was just large enough to hold a single shuttle capable of interplanetary travel.

"Well, this is it," Zechs said.

"Yeah," Noin agreed. "Let's get going." And she led the way into the shuttle cockpit where they both strapped themselves in.

Taking the controls, Zechs announced, more out of habit than any real necessity, "Hangar doors open, path clear." Indeed, one end of the hangar was opening from a vertical slit in the middle. Behind the doors was a dark tunnel that sloped sharply upwards. "Launching." The shuttle's main boosters roared to life, and the small craft shot out of the hangar and up the tunnel.

In Martian Launch Control, things were going smoothly for a change, and 1st Lieutenant Karen J. Miller was quite content. Quite content, that was, until one of her subordinates brought her attention to the unidentified shuttle that was launching from the middle of nowhere.

"Has it responded to our hails?" Lieutenant Miller asked, though she already knew the answer.

"No, Ma'am. Shall I try again?"

"No. Is it a Martian design, or a complete unknown?"

"It's one of ours," her subordinate confirmed. "We're getting funny engine readings from it, though."

"If it's one of our designs, it's probably some testing a new engine concept for our R&D. Top Secret, so naturally they aren't responding. Let it pass."

"Are you sure Ma'am?"

"On second thought, send out a pair of Vulturises for close-range inspection, then call them back."

"Damn," Noin said from where she was monitoring the secondary sensor display. "They're launching two suits at us."

"Um," Zechs said in reply. "If we accelerate, we'll only confirm their suspicions. I say we hold our speed steady."

"But if we do that," Noin objected, "we won't reach escape velocity in time."

"Alright then, we'll accelerate just enough to reach escape velocity," Zechs decided, easing the throttle forward.

"Ma'am, the shuttle is accelerating."

Karen frowned. "Only slightly, Corporal. Besides," she did some quick calculations, "They've only accelerated enough to reach escape velocity. Presumably that means that whatever they're testing is intended to be used in space, and they want the test data to reflect that."

"Oh," the corporal said.

The two MD Vulturises were now flanking the shuttle. Up close, they resembled Tauruses with their elongated head units.

"Do you think they've caught on?" Noin asked.

"No. If they had, they would have ordered us to return the moment their MD were on either side of us. I don't know what they think we are, but it's not escapees."

As he spoke, the MD peeled off to return to whatever hangar they had launched from.

"Excellent," Zechs said. A few moments later, the shuttle left Mars's atmosphere. Zechs aligned the ship towards Earth and shoved the throttle forward. Blue fire burst from the ship's thrusters, and the two of them sped away, disappearing amongst the stars.

At Vulkanus, Roche Nattono climbed out of his lifepod looking not at all his usual aristocratic self. His hair was unkempt, and his face was covered in a short beard. True to form, however, he stopped by his quarters and made himself presentable before going and reporting to Commander Une.

Lady Une was waiting for him in just a plain Preventer's jacket, the only clue to her rank the five gold stars on her collar. The contrast with Roche's barely-within-regulations tailored uniform was marked.

"Captain Roche Nattono, reporting," he said.

"Very well. I heard that you came in a lifepod. What happened to Lieutenant Aretha and your ship?"

"Well, Commander, as you know, we were assigned to keep Mars under surveillance from our ship, which was concealed inside a hollowed-out asteroid. About half a week ago, we observed a mobile suit made of Gundanium break through the cloud cover and cruise about. The pilot must have detected our fusion emissions, because the MS approached the asteroid where we were hidden and proceeded to investigate. I had readied the missile pods and was monitoring their comm traffic. Thus we, Lieutenant Aretha and I, learned that they had mistaken us for an unmanned station and were going to bring us in and attempt to dissect the circuitry. I then decided to take a chance by surprising the Gundam and engaging it in combat. I hoped that the element of surprise would allow us to destroy it; a vain hope, though it was severely damaged. Based on the reaction time we observed, in conjunction with some of its other features, I believe that the Gundam is equipped with the PX system. The Gundam withstood two missile volleys, then destroyed the ship. Lieutenant Aretha and I managed to get to the lifepods in time, but Aretha's was captured."

"I see," Une said. "At which point you decided to return to Vulkanus and notify me?"

"Correct, Commander," Roche replied. "If I may say, Commander, I know we have a number of Virgos here. Perhaps a strike now could convince them to reconsider secession?"

"No, Captain, they won't reconsider. They feel justified in their decision, and an attack now would only be handing them a propaganda weapon.

"Also, they will have captured the contingent of Virgos we kept on Mars. Our R&D department is working on a redesign of the Taurus. When they are put into production, I'll give you command of our first unit."

"Thank you, Ma'am!" Roche turned and left the room.

On an L4 colony, the Gundam pilots gathered at the Winner Mansion. Relena was there as well, because Heero refused to let her out of his sight. The purpose of the gathering was twofold: it was an anniversary of their descent to Earth, and it was an opportunity to discuss the roles that they would play in the coming conflict.

"All right, everyone," Quatre said. "It is time for some serious discussion. What should we do during the conflict that we all know is coming? We will stand up for peace, as we have always done, but how will we do it? Should we fight, or work away from the front lines?"

The silence that followed while the others digested the issue was broken by Duo. "I say we fight if we have to. You know, a sort of elite group Lady Une can call on if there's an absolutely critical spot that needs defending, stuff like that. But only in defense."

"We should at least help teach the Preventer pilots," Trowa said.

Wufei added his opinion: "I think that we should take a more active role than what Duo and Trowa suggested."

"I like concept of a solid core of battle-hardened veterans supporting the rookies, but the Preventers already have that in the many ex-OZ members. I also like the idea of performing purely in a defensive role," Quatre continued. "Heero, what do you think?"

Heero was silent for a moment, then spoke: "I think we should start out as a defensive group, like Quatre said, maybe with a little emergency reserve function thrown in. If, as the war progresses, we find ourselves needed in an offensive role, we should do what needs to be done for peace. However, I myself will not be fighting."

"Because of your commitment to protecting Relena?" Quatre asked.

"Partially. But also because... I don't have to kill the little girl anymore."

"It's your decision, Heero. For my part, I didn't expect you to fight," Quatre said.

Mariemaia walked into Lady Une's office. "Lieutenant Kushrenada requesting a transfer, Ma'am!" she said.

Lady Une hid a smile as she turned to face Mariemaia. "A transfer, huh? To what division?"

"Mobile suit pilot, Aunt Une."

"Mobile suit piloting, hmm?" _I wonder…_ "Zhacque Lejeun just joined straight into that division. Did he tell you?"

"What? No," Mariemaia replied.

"Well, the only unit with vacancies is the new one that he's in, commanded by Captain Nattono. Zhacque is a Lance Corporal, by the way; you outrank him."

"Great," Mariemaia said.

"I'll have your transfer papers ready by tomorrow, Mariemaia."

"Thanks."

The next day, Mariemaia and Zhacque reported in to Captain Nattono for their first day of pilot training.

"Alright, rookies. I regard MS piloting much as falconry was once regarded in far distant ages past, as an art practiced by the noble and chivalrous. However, my job is not to impress upon you my philosophy but rather to teach you how to survive in battle. Toward that end, I'm going to put you in the simulators and assign each of you to a side in one of the historical battles we have records of. Each side will have its own goals. The purpose of this exercise is to isolate those of you that have leadership qualities.

"In group A will be Lieutenant Kushrenada, Ensign Peters, Corporal Breton, and Privates Grey and Treadwell. Group B will be Ensign Sullivan, Lance Corporal Lejeun, and Privates Phinney and Nadeau. Now, scramble!" Roche watched as the rookies ran toward the sim units.

Mariemaia strapped herself in and powered up her displays. As her main screen activated, it was filled by Roche's head. "Listen up, Lieutenant. Your unit is a part of the UESA Army. You have been assigned to take your squad of Leos and destroy the rebel unit operating in this area. Understood?"

"Roger. Retransmitting to my squad," Mariemaia replied, and Roche disappeared.

On the screens of Ensign Sullivan's unit, Roche appeared and gave them their assignment.

"You are a rebel unit operating independently of the rest of the army. Your mission is to seize vital supplies and munitions for the rebels and, if possible, to capture advanced enemy weapons." He disappeared.

"Alright, people, we're in Leos armed with machine guns. The enemy will have machine guns at least as good as ours, probably better, and beam sabers," Ensign Sullivan said. "Now, historically, the rebels won this battle by setting up an ambush at…"

"… at Point Q, which is on your maps. The rebels probably won't opt for the historical formation, but if they do, what we'll do," Mariemaia was saying to her unit, "is swing around this cliff face here to take them from the rear…"

"Excuse me, Lieutenant? How do we figure out if they're using the historical tactics?"

"Congratulations, Private Grey. You just volunteered for scout duty."

"Oh."

"Now if they don't go for the historic approach, their only other viable option is to set up in the ravine near the road. Even with only four Leos, they can bottle us up in there."

"So if they go there, how do we get them, Lieutenant?"

Mariemaia smiled predatorily. "We set up at Point Q and wait for them to come to us."

Zhacque asked Ensign Sullivan, "But Sir, what if the UESA force anticipates us being here?"

"They won't, Lance Corporal. Why would they?"

The two MS were at Point Q, the end of a ravine that branched off from the valley where the road went through. The rebel Leos had been camouflaged to blend with the outcroppings at the entrance to the dead-end and the trees above on the slope.

Just then, Private Phinney commed on a tight channel, "I see one. They're coming right at us."

"See?" Sullivan said smugly to Zhacque.

"Sir, I don't think this- If they fell for it, where are the others?"

Sullivan frowned as he considered. "Good point, LC. All rebel units, hold your fire until we can get more information."

Zhacque watched the enemy Leo draw closer and smiled grimly.

Private Grey walked her MS cautiously into the dead-end ravine. Scanning her sensors, she breathed in relief and commed Mariemaia, "Lieutenant, Grey here. I've reached Pt. Q, no sign of the rebels. Shall I return?"

"Negative, Private. Instead I want you to stay in position. We'll be joining you shortly."

"Roger. Grey, out," Grey said.

"That Leo isn't leaving, Sir," Zhacque pointed out the obvious to Sullivan.

"I can see that," Sullivan replied. "They obviously didn't realize we're here. I underestimated Lieutenant Kushrenada. She anticipated our plan and sent a scout ahead to check."

"If I may say so, Sir, I know Lieutenant Kushrenada, and I think she might be heading here."

"Heading here? Why? No, LC, she'll most likely stay wherever she is. Yes, she'll stay put and send out scouts, trying to locate our position."

The enemy Leo wasn't watching the top of the cliff. "I think one of us should go scout for her base of operations," Sullivan was continuing. "In fact, I'll go out myself. LC Lejeun, you have command of this position until I return."

"Roger that," Zhacque replied as Sullivan eased away from the clifftop.

Sullivan, once certain he was out of sight of the enemy MS, began running along. He had a shrewd suspicion the Lieutenant Kushrenada was hiding on the other side of the road. He had just reached the road when the enemy's other four Leos burst over the ridge across from him. One of them had a shield in addition to the ubiquitous machine gun.

Mariemaia saw the rebel MS across the valley. "Fire! Eliminate the enemy scout before he can report to the rest of them!"

Her troops opened fire as one, and Sullivan's single stream of bullets paled into insignificance against the barrage that hit him. His MS's left hand disintegrated, and the front of his Leo was scarred and pockmarked. He fired at the one with the shield, assuming that it was Mariemaia. The suit dodged the bullets and returned fire. Its aim was dead accurate; the screens of Sullivan's cockpit went yellow, then black. A message in red flashed there: OUT OF SIMULATION. Then screens cleared, and he was watching as Mariemaia's troops headed for his unit.

Zhacque, meanwhile, was exercising his abilities of command.

"Phinney, Nadeau, on my mark, commence comm jamming, to be ended upon the audible signal of, 'clear,' and ready your weapons to fire on the UESA MS; got that?"

"Roger. Standing by."

"Roger and ditto."

Zhacque waited for a few moments, then said, "Mark!" Raising his machine gun and aiming it at the enemy MS, he removed the camouflage and flipped his external speakers on. "UESA Leo," his boomed, "you are surrounded. Drop your weapon and exit your suit."

In her cockpit, Pvt. Grey began to panic when she heard the voice. "Lieutenant, this is Grey. I am surrounded and in need of support."

"You can't contact your comrades," the voice continued. "We have you jammed. Drop your weapon and exit your cockpit, or we will open fire."

Grey released her controls, making the Leo drop its machine gun to the ground. Then her screens went black and displayed a 'sim over' message. After a moment, the screens cleared and she, like Sullivan, was watching without being able to affect.

Roche's voice came over Zhacque's speakers after he cleared the jamming. "Congratulations, Lance Corporal. You have just captured a UESA Leo. What now?"

"I take the captured Leo and its weapon, but I also keep my old gun and ammo."

"Very well," Roche said, adjusting some data in the control center. "Continue."

"Alright, Phinney, Nadeau, get back in your camo. We wait. I know Mariemaia will be coming here." Just then, he received an audio-only comm call.

"Grey, what happened? We lost your signal for a moment." It was Mariemaia's voice. Dialing his transmitter down to the minimum amount of data, he said, "Sorry. A rebel attacked me. I've subdued him and taken his suit's weaponry."

"Your signal is weird."

"I know. I mean, the rebel damaged the comm transmitter. Otherwise, everything is normal here."

"Good. We took out another rebel on the way, so there's only two left. See you in a bit, Grey."

_That's what you think,_ Zhacque thought with satisfaction, saying, "Roger. Grey, out." Switching to his unit's channel, he said, "Okay, Pvts., the enemy will be here shortly. When they arrive, hold your fire until they are all in the ravine. I'm going to my position on top of the cliff. When I say, 'I see the rebels,' you come out shooting; understood?" To the answering pair of affirmatives, he replied, "Excellent." Switching off his comm, he murmured to himself, "Let's dance."

Mariemaia led her troop into the ravine, stopping her MS below the one Zhacque had captured and was now piloting. "Well done, Grey. You did a good job today."

"Thank you, Lieutenant"

"I'll send someone else out to try and lure the last two rebels here; you've earned a break."

"No need. I see the rebels coming now."

"Where?" Mariemaia whirled her Leo around to see the MS of Pvts. Phinney and Nadeau block off the end of the ravine. "Uuunngh," she said, as bullets slammed into her suit from her rear. "Pvt. Grey, what are you doing?"

"Pvt. Grey has been captured, Lieutenant Kushrenada. This is Lance Corporal Lejeun. Tell your unit to surrender themselves, or they will die."

"Zhacque… what?"

"I am sorry, Mariemaia. But I have a mission to accomplish. Besides, it's just our first sim mission. Not even your father could have won all his battles."

"All right…," Mariemaia sighed. "UESA Leo troop, this is Lieutenant Kushrenada. The enemy has offered us a choice: surrender or die. I don't want to see you killed for no reason, so please, lay down your weapons."

One by one, the UESA Leos put down their guns and sabers. The screens went black, then were filled with Roche's head. "Simulation terminated. Well done, rebel forces. We will continue simulator training tomorrow with the same campaign; you will keep the equipment gained, and the same teams. One change, however: Lance Corporal Zhacque Lejeun, you are now in charge of the rebel detachment. As such, you are awarded the acting rank of Chief Warrant Officer, which carries the same authority as a junior-grade lieutenant." Murmurs of shock arose at this last. It was unheard of to jump clear from Lance Corporal to Chief Warrant Officer. "And if you're interested, I'll see about turning your warrant into a regular commission."

"Thank you very much, Sir."

"Don't thank me yet, Chief. If you don't do as well tomorrow, I'm bumping you down to Sergeant."

"Right. I'll keep that in mind, Sir."

"See that you do," Roche replied. "Dismiss!"

Continued In Episode 6: The Dance Goes On


	6. The Dance Goes On

**Episode 6: The Dance Goes On**

The year is After Colony 205. After successfully carrying out a coup d'etat, Mikol Esroni has Mars secede from the ESUN and begin building up military force. On Earth, the Preventer Corps and the Gundam pilots prepare for war. It has been only eight years since the Mariemaia Coup, and already, the peace is fading…

"Let's go, people. We have UESA supply convoy to capture!" Zhacque called to his teammates. The four-member squad of Leos was armed with machine guns and beam sabres. They were an independent group of fighters loosely associated with the rebel army, and their current assignment was to capture supplies for said army. As the 'Fighting Four' swarmed over the ridge on either side of the convoy, Zhacque immediately noticed a UESA Leo armed with a strange-looking gun standing guard over an MS transport truck. Deciding that the truck could wait, he fired his two machine guns at the nearest enemy. The bullets struck the suit in the arm, forcing it to drop its weapon. "HA!" Zhacque said, firing again, this time aiming for the head section, which blew up quite nicely. Leaving the blind, weaponless Leo, Zhacque went through the combat zone, supporting teammates whenever he could, then turned his attention to the MS guarding the transport truck. Charging, he emptied his machine gun magazines in one long burst, dropped them, and pulled out two beam sabres from under his shield, one in each hand. He then realized that the enemy Leo was fleeing madly. He put the sabres away, picked up and reloaded his guns, then lifted the tarp on the truck to discover a dobergun attachment, several of the new beam rifles, and a bazooka.

"Nice," Private Phinney said.

"Yeah," Zhacque said. "The question is, do we use these ourselves, or send them to the main group?"

"How 'bout we keep the dobergun and bazooka, but send them the beam rifles?" Nadeau suggested.

"I agree. So I'll take the dobergun, and you three can decide which of you gets the bazooka. Whichever two are left each get one of my machine guns," Zhacque said.

Phinney ended up getting the bazooka, both because he was a better shot than Nadeau and because his machine gun had run out of ammunition.

While they had been talking, the two Leos that were mostly intact had escaped. "Darn it," Zhacque said. "Oh well. At least they won't be eager to go up against us anytime soon."

He was, however, completely wrong.

"Lieutenant, face it. It's hopeless to fight against those guys. They're just too good."

"Cut that talk," Mariemaia snapped at Ensign Peters, the other of her pilots who had survived. "The only reason that they've us in both our previous engagements was this: the element of surprise. If we can deprive them of that one thing, the odds are overwhelmingly in our favor."

"If we had an entire unit, sure; but there's only two of us now, and your suit, Lieutenant, is in bad need of repairs."

"I know; Ensign, I know. We need repairs and resupply."

"Should we return to our forward base?"

"Ye-no. I have a better idea. Heheheheheh," Mariemaia laughed.

"Uh… Lieutenant?"

"Huh? Oh, the laugh. I have a plan."

At the rebel position on the road, Zhacque, having taken first shift sentry duty as usual, was surprised to see the headless UESA Leo walk over the ridge, hands raised.

"Attention, rebel unit! Do not fire! I am defecting to your cause!" The male voice, slightly panicky, sounded genuine enough. Zhacque toggled on his comm systems.

"Really? And why would an upstanding Earth citizen do something like that?"

"If your unit is any indication, you rebels will win in the end; I'd rather be a heroic defector from an enemy Specials unit than a hated symbol of the oppressive old regime."

Perfectly plausible, Zhacque thought, and while I'd say it's a little more eloquently expressed than your average soldier, he is from a Specials unit. "Sure," he said, "you're welcome to join us. We'll have you repaired in no time. And as for armament- Nadeau," he switched frequencies, "Heads or tails?"

"What?" she said, startled by the completely unexpected contact."Just pick one," Zhacque replied.

"Uh… Heads, I guess."

Zhacque dug a coin out of his pocket and was about to flip it when he thought better of it. Instead he instructed his onboard computer to randomly pick between H and T. The computer chose T. He switched frequency again. "Sullivan, give of one of your machine guns to the defector here after the head is replaced." Zhacque switched back to the general-purpose frequency he had talked to the defector on. "Sorry about that delay," he apologized. "Had to decide which of my subordinates was going to have to fork over their extra machine gun. What rank are you, anyway?"

"Ensign. My name is Simus Peters."

A little while later, the Leo's head unit had been replaced, and a sullen Sullivan had given Peters the second gun.

"Well then, Ensign Peters-What the fuck was that?" Zhacque swore, for a beam had just streaked through the air and just missed his suit's torso section. "Damnit, that must be the other survivor. Well, now's your chance to prove your sincerity, Peters. Take Sullivan and Phinney and go try to intercept the bastard."

"Roger that, Sir. Sullivan, Phinney! We're moving out. Come on!"

Mariemaia listened with satisfaction. As she had hoped, Zhacque had forgotten, in the need to act quickly, to switch to a secure channel when giving orders to Peters. Not only that, but he had, as expected, picked Peters to lead the interception. One thing she hadn't predicted was his assignment of Sullivan to the team as well. That was a complicating factor. Oh well. Two of the first things she had learned about warfare from military fiction were: the First Law of War is Murphy's; and no plan survives contact with the enemy.

She fired her experimental beam sniper rifle again, aiming at the Leo with the bazooka, on the assumption that it would be the other Ensign, Sullivan.

"Damn! Pvt., are you okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I think I'm okay," came the shaken voice. "My Leo is pretty beat up, though."

"Fall back, Phinney. Let them take it." It was Zhacque's voice. Mariemaia grinned fiercely as she waited for Sullivan and Peters to get within range of their weapons. She was going to enjoy this.

Ensign Michael Sullivan was in a foul mood. Cynical, mercenary, and disrespectful to everyone, not many commanders liked him, and the only thing he had going for him was a keen mind for tactics and strategy; unfortunately, this led him to dispute many of his former CO's decisions, and those in the know said he'd either never make it past Lieutenant (JG), or become advisor to Une herself.

He was in a foul mood because Chief Warrant Officer Lejeun had put this utter imbecile Peters in command. The fool hadn't even ordered evasive tactics until Pvt. Phinney had been shot.

"Peters, Sullivan here. I think I've spotted the enemy's position."

"Roger that. Hold your position, I'm coming up behind you."

"Attention, rebel scum. Don't get any closer, or you'll find out just what my sniper weapon is capable of at point-blank range." A cool female voice froze Sullivan's blood. "Good job, Ensign. They bought it hook, line, and sinker."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Kushrenada. Shall I dispose of the rebel, or would you like to?"

"Wha- Hold on- Dispose of me? Why bother? I'll join you. God knows your pay is higher. I don't know why I even signed on with the rebels."

"You'll defect to us?" Mariemaia asked suspiciously.

"Sure," Sullivan said.

"Alright, let's move out."

"Where are we going?"

"You don't need to know until we get there."

Mariemaia had just said this when everyone's screens went black and their hatches popped open.

"Today's session is over. See you tomorrow," Roche's voice rang through the pseudo-hangar.

"Man, I am so glad that students in the Preventers are exempt from homework, even if it does mean more work has to be done at school," Zhacque said to Mariemaia as they walked toward the exit.

"Yeah," Mariemaia agreed. "It gives you more time to get beaten," she continued teasingly.

"Lts. Lejeun and Kushrenada, report to the control center!" Roche's voice echoed over the intercom before Zhacque could retort. The two of them glanced at each other. Zhacque shrugged. They turned around and walked into the control center, where Roche was waiting.

"Reporting as ordered, Sir!"

Roche acknowledged them with a nod. "Sit down," he said. Then, to Mariemaia, "Well done, Lieutenant After two crushing defeats, you recovered morale and not only evened but actually tipped the odds once again in your favor. You have my congratulations."

Mariemaia glowed. "Thank you, Sir."

Roche turned to Zhacque. "Now you, Chief Warrant Officer, after a spectacularly victorious performance in the opening engagements, were, to put it bluntly, spectacularly suckered by Lieutenant Kushrenada's scheme. Why?"

"Well, Sir, I would have to say it was because my initial success made me overconfident."

Roche nodded again. "Your confidence was not completely unjustified. Your unit's morale was excellent, and you had a numerical advantage. However, it was more a matter, in my opinion, of the combination of Peters's acting abilities and Kushrenada's inherited gift for tactics and strategy that put you over on this one. If you do better in the next two weeks, I might speak to Commander Une about making your promotion permanent."

"But I thought I screwed up…" Zhacque looked confused.

"Screwing up in the sims, and learning from those errors, are how commanders get better," Roche said. "Dismiss. I want to look over the battle again."

Mariemaia and Zhacque exited the building and made their way toward the residential sector, talking about school, the training, and life in general. A light breeze riffled through their hair, and Zhacque caught a glimpse of her earrings.

You're wearing the earrings I gave you for Christmas," Zhacque observed.

"Yeah," Mariemaia said, "and I've been wondering how you got my symbol on there. Did you have them custom-made or something?"

Zhacque nodded. "Yeah, I did, actually."

"Wasn't that expensive?"

"Kind of. A little," Zhacque replied evasively. "Yeah."

"How much?"

"I can't remember exactly. A couple hundred, maybe?"

Her eyes narrowed and she said, "Liar. How much? Really?"

"Five fifty. Maybe six," he replied quietly.

"You shouldn't go spending that much on me!" she shouted. "I'm flattered, of course, and I appreciate it, but you didn't even have a job before Christmas!" She stared at him, thoughts churning in her mind. _Why?_ turned up the most often, but _How did he get the money? _was a close second. Finally she settled on the former. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I love you," he said. Mariemaia's eyes widened.

"Oh," she said quietly. The pair of walked on in silence until they came to the next intersection. "Well, I have to go this way," Mariemaia said, indicating the right. "See you tomorrow, Zhacque," and she walked away, rather more quickly than she would have normally.

"See you tomorrow," Zhacque repeated to her retreating back before starting to trudge home.

Continued In Episode 7: Unexpected Developments


	7. Unexpected Developments

**Episode 7: Unexpected Developments**

The year is After Colony 205. After successfully carrying out a coup d'etat, Mikol Esroni has Mars secede from the ESUN and begin building up military force. On Earth, the Preventer Corps and the Gundam pilots prepare for war. It has been only eight years since the Mariemaia Coup, and already, the peace is fading…

Lady Une was in her office when Quatre walked in. She looked up and said, "Hello, Quatre. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I came to tell you that we, that is, the other Gundam pilots and I, are offering our services, should this unrest turn to war."

"Oh… I suppose you'll want your Gundams rebuilt, then?"

Quatre nodded. "One thing, though. You won't have to rebuild Wing. Heero won't be piloting."

"Okay," Une made a mental note. "Do you have the blueprints, or are we going to have to make this up as we go?"

"Right here," Quatre held up a disk.

"Thanks," Lady Une said, taking it. "I'll give you a call when they're finished."

"Glad to be of service," Quatre said, and left the office.

Duo was working out in the junkyard when Hilde shouted to him from the house, "Duo! Phone!" He came in. As she handed he receiver to him, she whispered, "It's Lady Une."

Duo held the receiver up to his ear and mouth and said, "Yo!"

"Hello, Duo," came Lady Une's bemused reply. "Listen, I need you to gather up some MS parts suitable for use in Gundams. Do you think you could do that?"

"Sure thing," Duo said. "How do I get them to you?"

"I'll send someone to pick them up. Thank you, it will really speed up construction." Lady Une hung up.

"Aaaall righty then," Duo said, putting the receiver down and cracking his knuckles. "To work!"

Mariemaia entered the house where she and Lady Une, her adoptive aunt, lived and walked upstairs to her room, where she collapsed, face up, onto her bed. _Why did I react that way?_ She thought to herself. _It's not as if I didn't suspect that he liked me…… maybe what it was, was that I was so thrown off balance by how much he was willing to spend on me, that when he said, 'I love you,' it just sort of overwhelmed me, that instant where I glimpsed how deep his feelings for me are. It was scary. Of course, Zhacque probably has no clue why I acted the way I did. He's probably mentally beating himself up right now, all over my stupid reaction._ Mariemaia groaned and rolled over onto her stomach. _You've managed to royally mess things up again, Mariemaia._

Zhacque was, in fact, mentally beating himself up. _God, you stupid human, _he thought, tears of anger and frustration welling in his eyes, _why did you have to fall in love with her? _Hewaited for an answer from himself, but knew there would be none.

_Why do I always feel so strongly for women, he wondered miserably, who will never return my feelings? Why is it that no one can love me? _he asked, but no answer came. Zhacque lay on his bed, crying silently and wallowing in depression. Through it all, one question echoed painfully in his mind: _Why can't I be loved?_

Governorof Mars Mikol Esroni looked over the assembled fleet of brand-new Medusa mobile suits. "Very impressive, General," he said to the man standing next to him. Edmund Remek of the Aresian Military Service was a wiry man with a perpetually stern expression and eyes that gleamed with anticipation.

"I have your approval to go ahead, then, Governor?"

"Yes, you do." Esroni sat silently as Remek passed the order to proceed with the operation on to the pilots in their MS.

In Mars orbit, 4 MS carriers fired up their drives and moved off in the direction of Earth. A shuttle departed from one and fell back to the planet.

The next day found Roche Nattono's unit fighting not themselves, but computer-controlled opponents.

"Be warned," Roche had said, "that I will be controlling one of the enemies."

Mariemaia was in charge of their unit for this mission, and she had designated Zhacque as her second-in-command and to lead the second squad.

"Alright, people, we're in Preventer Virgos. The thing we have to remember is, Do not, under any circumstances, let the enemy get you into melee combat. Understood?"

There was a chorus of affirmatives.

"Good. In that case, let's-" what she was going to say, she completely forgot, because the enemy chose that moment to arrive. Their screens went black, their cockpit hatches opened, and Roche shouted: "Follow me! Our main fleet is under attack and has called for reinforcements!"

Derec Sanjer fidgeted with his controls as the MS carrier began disgorging its Medusa troops. His squadron was furthest aft in the hold, and he was afraid that they might miss the battle. He glanced at the countdown on one of his display screens. "15 minutes to go," he muttered to himself.

Roche Nattono led the training unit into the hangar at a run. "Take those Virgos!" he shouted. Once they were in their cockpits, he rapidly hammered out a chain of command. "I command the unit and First Squad. Kushrenada, if I die, you will be in charge. As it stands, you will take Second Squad. Ensign Peters, you are part of Second Squad. Sullivan, welcome to First. Other than those changes, everyone stays in place." By then, their turn in the launch queue had come. "Launch!" Roche shouted.

Derec Sanjer launched from the carrier with his unit and immediately began scanning his screens for threats. To his right, about 50 km away, the main body of the Martian force was battling the missile-laden fleet of Preventer cruisers. Directly ahead and much further away, Vulkanus floated against a backdrop of stars. His comm crackled. "Squadron Remus, we have detected MS launches from Vulkanus. Intercept them."

"Roger that," he heard the voice of his CO reply. "Okay boys, let's go mix it up."

"Reports from the fleet indicate that the enemy suits are equipped with planet defensors, a dual-function beam rifle/sabre, shoulder-mounted missiles, and multiple additional missile launchers mounted on the head," Roche was telling the trainees over the comm. "Hold on-VCI (Vulkanus Combat Intelligence) just alerted me that an enemy squadron is headed our way. Stay on the defensive until you get a feel for the Virgo's handling."

Mariemaia looked at her displays. _Because of the amount of power needed to run the life-support, displays and controls in the cockpit, the Virgos' beam cannons are only slightly better than standard beam rifles_, Mariemaia smiled grimly. _It's gonna be a contest to see who can destroy or overload the others' defensors first... _

Sanjer snorted when he saw the Virgos clump together and deploy their defensors. _So predictable._ He reached for the switch that would reconfigure his beam bayonet to sabre mode.

Roche's brow furrowed. _Why haven't they deployed their defensors? Oh well. I'm not one to complain when Fate hands me an opportunity._ "Trainee Squadron, prepare to concentrate fire on the first enemy to attack a defensor."

Sanjer's Medusa darted forward, raising the beam bayonet to slice the defensor in two.

"FIRE!" roared Roche. Ten beams of destructive energy blasted Sanjer's MS into very hot plasma.

"Don't let your guard down!" Roche shouted. "The others might try to charge us all at once."

The Medusas had remembered to deploy their defensors by now, and charged the group. "Steady," Roche said. "Alright, begin rapid fire. We'll do less damage, but we might push them back. Go!"

Mariemaia heard Roche's orders and began firing, careful to neither overheat nor drain her weapon.

"Mariemaia," a voice on her comm said. A part of her brain not actively involved in the battle noted that only Zhacque ever called her that in the unit.

"Yeah Zhacque? What is it?" she concentrated on the MS in front of her. It had a dome-shaped head and shoulder guards like those of a Virgo.

"I have an idea that might save the unit. I've set my AI to do the shooting so I could think about it. What we need to do is reprogram our defensors to block blasts coming from inside the sphere. Then we scatter and trap the enemy inside the sphere, where we can destroy them at our leisure."

"Good idea, Zhacque. Hang on," Mariemaia commed Roche. "Sir, could I take command of the unit for a minute? There's a trick Zhacque came up with, I want to try it."

"Go ahead, Kushrenada. Trainees, Kushrenada is now in command of the unit."

"Alright, on my mark, scatter, and leave your defensors behind."

"But…!"

"That was an order," Mariemaia said coolly. "I am in charge here, and I expect my orders to be followed."

"Yes, Lieutenant," came the sheepish reply. Mariemaia paused momentarily, as if waiting for anyone else to dispute her orders, then said, quite calmly, "Mark."

The squadron scattered in multiple directions. However, some, doubting in the soundness of the plan, lagged a little bit behind the others, and were picked off by the Medusas, who then turned their attention to the surviving members of the squadron.

"Damn! Casualty report!" Mariemaia snapped at her comm. _No... it was my fault... I should have explained it to them..._

"Zhacque here. We've lost Peters and Nadeau."

"Sullivan reporting. Your brilliant plan got Grey killed."

"Zhacque's brilliant plan," emphasized Mariemaia, putting her grief aside, "is the reason the Martians aren't shooting us up as we speak. Fire at will."

In the cockpit of his Virgo, Roche Nattono sat back and watched, impressed, as the training unit destroyed the Martian squadron.

It later turned out that despite the brilliant tactic employed by the trainee squadron, the Martian units sent to delay the arrival of reinforcements to the cruiser fleet had served their purpose; while the Preventer Virgos were in pitched combat with the Medusas, the cruiser fleet had been all but annihilated. Worse, it was clear that the Virgos were inferior to the enemy Medusas; even discounting the fleet losses, the Preventers had suffered 59 casualties; overall, they had taken 82 losses. Only talent and luck had saved the trainee squadron from complete destruction. Oddly enough, the Martian force had retreated after destroying the fleet instead of pressing their advantage. Plans for the mass-production of the Taurus IIs were being finalized, and Preventer R&D was already hard at work designing a new mobile suit for use on the ground and in the air, the Pegasus.

That night on Vulkanus, the training unit was talking over the day's events. Suddenly Zhacque noticed someone missing.

"Where's Mariemaia?"

"She said she wanted to 'check out the hangar under less stressful circumstances.'"

Mariemaia was indeed in the hangar, looking up at the one MS still in pristine condition after the battle. Wing Zero stood poised, an angel of battle, ready to spring to action at any moment.

"Wing Gundam Zero," Mariemaia breathed. Looking around to see that that no one was watching her, she climbed up to the cockpit, opened it, got in, and closed the hatch. Her heartbeat quickened when she saw the orb in the center of the control console. Withdrawing her handheld computer from her pocket, she plugged it into Zero's computer and began searching for the Zero system software.

Zhacque looked around the hangar. _Huh. It doesn't look she's here…_ He wasn't entirely sure why he had come looking for Mariemaia, but he had. A glint of white caught Zhacque's eye. He turned to face Wing Zero.

Mariemaia grinned gleefully. She had found it! She entered the command to begin copying the program to her handheld's memory.

Zhacque looked at the cockpit hatch, indecisive. _Just a peek,_ he told himself. _Just to see what it's like. _He punched the control, opening the hatch.

Mariemaia looked up, startled, as the hatch hissed open. She found herself face-to-face with an equally startled Zhacque.

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other in unison.

Continued in Episode 8: Last Hope for Peace


	8. Last Hope for Peace

**Episode 8: Last Hope for Peace**

The year is After Colony 205. After successfully carrying out a coup d'etat, Mikol Esroni has Mars secede from the ESUN and begin building up military force. On Earth, the Preventer Corps and the Gundam pilots prepare for war. It has been only eight years since the Mariemaia Coup, and already, the peace is fading…

_Mariemaia was in the hangar, looking up at the one MS still in pristine condition after the battle. Wing Zero stood poised, looking like an angel of battle, ready to spring to action at any moment._

_"Wing Gundam Zero," Mariemaia breathed, "number XXXG-00W0." Looking around to see that that no one was watching her, she climbed up to the cockpit, opened it, got in, and closed the hatch. Her heartbeat quickened when she saw the orb in the center of the control console. Withdrawing her handheld computer from her pocket, she plugged it in to Zero's computer and began searching for the Zero system software._

_Zhacque looked around the hangar. _Huh. It doesn't look she's here…_ He wasn't entirely sure why he had come looking for Mariemaia, but he had. A glint of white caught Zhacque's eye. He turned to face Wing Zero._

_Mariemaia grinned gleefully. She had found it! She entered the command to begin copying the program to the diskette in her handheld._

_Zhacque looked at the cockpit hatch, indecisive. _Just a peek,_ he told himself. _Just to see what it's like._ He punched the control that opened the hatch._

_Mariemaia looked up, startled, as the hatch hissed open. She found herself face-to-face with an equally startled Zhacque._

_"What are you doing here?" they asked each other in unison._

"Looking for you," Zhacque replied.

"Nothing!" Mariemaia said at the same time.

"Uh-huh. Sure. What's that?" Zhacque said, indicating the handheld.

"Just my handheld. Why were you looking for me?"

Zhacque shrugged. "Got bored," he said.

Mariemaia's handheld beeped. "Oh good," Mariemaia said with relief, snatching it up. "It's finished."

"What's finished?" Zhacque looked over her shoulder, reading the text. His eyes widened.

"The Zero system? Are you crazy?"

"I dunno. I just wanna try it out."

"'I just wanna try it out', she says. You are crazy. Or will be."

"I was going to do it in a simulator. That way no one will get hurt."

"Well… alright. I won't report you."

"Thanks, Zhacque."

"On one condition. Can I have a copy?" Zhacque asked.

"Sure."

Lady Une was in Vulkanus's command center, watching the recent battle on the large screen once again, in the vain hope that she might be able to determine why they had pulled out after destroying the fleet.

"Commander Une, the pickets report a Martian personnel shuttle approaching!" one of the officers on duty exclaimed.

"What? Have you intercepted?" Une sat up straighter.

"I have two Virgos on the way, Ma'am."

"Commander, the shuttle is hailing us," another officer said.

"Well, put it on the screen."

The face of Milliardo Peacecraft appeared. "Hello, Lady Une. Would it be alright if we docked at Vulkanus?"

"Of course. Those two Virgos will guide you to the docking bay."

"As opposed to nervously awaiting the order to blast us into tiny pieces?" Zechs smirked knowingly.

"We've had quite an experience here," Lady Une said. "We're still a bit jumpy."

Heero, dressed as usual in a dark suit and dark glasses, surveyed the ESUN Senate with dislike. In his opinion, too few of them actually cared about the wishes of those who had elected them. Next to him, Relena sat back and listened to the latest rant about Mars from the Senator of China. Heero thought it quite long for a speech that managed to say nothing new. _But then, that's our wonderful Senate,_ Heero reminded himself. _A bunch of self-serving politicians._

The senator finished, and sat back down. There was a short period of silence. Then Relena stood up and spoke into her microphone.

"Thank you, Senator. That was most illuminating. The next speaker is Senator Zahn, from North America."

Zahn was one of the few Senators of whom Heero approved. Whatever Zahn said, he always got to the point quickly, and Heero knew that Zahn actually listened to his constituents.

"Thank you, Ms. President. As my colleague from China just said, Mars has gone beyond peaceful protest of what they perceive to be our negligence in rooting out a threat by attacking the Preventer orbital base Vulkanus. My constituents feel that by attacking the Preventers, the Martians are hindering its ability to investigate into their so-called terrorist organization. Mars should be made to understand this, through diplomatic means, naturally. Hopefully, even if they refuse to rejoin the World Nation, they will at least consent to aid the Preventers in rooting out the terrorist threat.

"If they refuse even to declare a cease-fire, then I propose that we increase the budget of the Preventer Corps and declare war. I hope it will not come to that," Zahn sat down.

"An excellent suggestion, Senator," Relena said, having risen to speak into her mike. "If the Senate would like to vote on the matter?"

There was a general murmur of assent. The Senators pressed the controls on the arms of their chairs. Heero watched the tally. One-half, almost exactly, in favor, one quarter abstained, one quarter against.

"The motion is passed. I will select candidates for peace ambassador and submit them to you tomorrow," Relena said. "Is there any other business that we need to attend to? Then I adjourn this meeting of the Senate for the day, to be resumed at 10:30 AM tomorrow."

The gargantuan Senate chamber emptied slowly. Relena sat down and waited for the crowd to clear. Heero sat also. The videophone beeped. Relena picked up the receiver and was astonished to see her brother's face on the screen.

"Milliardo! How did you get off Mars?"

"Good to talk to you, Relena. Noin and I had a hidden shuttle hangar under the house."

"Ah," Relena understood. An idea formed in her mind. "Listen Milliardo, I have a favor to ask you. Would you mind being a peace ambassador to Mars?"

"Why?"

"I'll explain later. Just answer the question."

"No, but… Ah. Trying to cash in on the Peacecraft family name, eh? Not a bad idea, but I don't think it would work. I used mine up during my governorship."

"Oh," Relena said, disappointed.

"Besides which, I just reactivated my Preventer commission. Members of the military don't make good peace ambassadors."

"No. Alright, I suppose we'll speak again."

"Later, then," Zechs said, and hung up.

A lowly Lance Corporal walked into Lady Une's office. Lady Une looked up from her paperwork. "Yes?"

"I have a message from R&D, Ma'am. The first squadron of Taurus IIs is ready. They're being shipped up here overnight."

"Thank you, Lance Corporal…?"

"Parks, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Lance Corporal Parks. If you could go tell the hangar techies to repair the Medusas we captured and equip them with Doll systems?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Parks hurried off. Lady Une smiled and picked up her phone.

Roche Nattono picked up the phone by his elbow. "Hello? Ah, Commander. Excellent! Tomorrow? A live-fire exercise?"

"Yes, a live-fire exercise. I understand that they're only beginners, Captain, but they have proven themselves able to deal with the challenge," Lady Une was saying into her receiver. "Captain, I have many things to do, and argue with a self-important subordinate is not one of them! You have your instructions, and you will follow them. Understood?" Lady Une lost her temper.

Roche swallowed. "Absolutely, Commander."

"Good." There was a click, and then silence.

"Are you sure we're up to a live-fire exercise, Sir? Especially in completely unfamiliar mobile suits?" Mariemaia asked Roche incredulously. _Not to mention just after a battle in which some of our members lost their lives, a loss which some of us- ME -still haven't come to terms with?_

"I'm not too happy with it either, Lieutenant, but Commander Une gave me my orders. Let's go!" This last was belted out at top volume, and the trainees scurried to their assigned Taurus IIs.

Once outside Vulkanus, the squadron got their assignment: to defeat a squad of Medusas without letting the enemy too near the base.

"Very well. You know your mission, do something about it," Roche said.

Mariemaia immediately spoke up. "Alright, I have a plan. One squad goes out and uses their sabres to eliminate the defensors and drive the enemy toward the other group. When the other group is in range, both groups open fire with their beam rifles."

"Good plan, but who goes out?" asked Sullivan.

"Second Squad will," Zhacque volunteered. "We took more losses the other day, and it makes sense to leave more firepower behind, so we'll go."

"Logical, but I'm giving you Corporal Breton," Mariemaia agreed. "Go get 'em."

"Roger that." Zhacque and the rest of Second Squad blasted off.

The Senate had reconvened to choose among Relena's candidates for peace ambassador. Unfortunately, she had wracked her brains and only been able to come up with one possibility: Quatre Raberba Winner. She had phoned him, and he had agreed to give it a try if the Senate approved.

Her suggestion was met with less than the enthusiasm she had hoped for.

"Quatre Raberba Winner? The Gundam pilot? That's a strange candidate for a peace ambassador," Senator Henry Preston, a cousin of William Preston, objected the instant Relena had finished speaking.

"Not at all. Mr. Winner is a good friend of mine, and as near a pacifist as he can be. He fought out of necessity in the Eve Wars, not because of bloodlust or a desire to kill," Relena replied.

"Even granting you that, it is still an irregular appointment, given that Mr. Winner is a private citizen and holds no public office," Zahn pointed out. "I know of Mr. Winner by reputation, and my opinion is that he would make a good ambassador; however, I do have one reservation: Because Mr. Winner was a Gundam pilot, might not Mars misinterpret our gesture of peace and goodwill as one of ill intent?"

The remark did not take Relena off guard. "To that, I have no answer," she acknowledged. "If they choose to interpret our actions that way, then that is their choice, and we will know that we did what we did in pursuit of peace."

"Well said, Ms. President. Another point, which relates to my statement yesterday. Shouldn't a Preventer official go as well, to make sure that the Martians understand that war would only allow the terrorist threat to grow unchecked?" Zahn asked.

"If the Senate agrees with Senator Zahn's remark, I suggest another candidate: My brother, Milliardo Peacecraft. He has recently reactivated his Preventer commission, and it would be a further gesture of good faith that I am willing to send my brother to negotiate with them."

"No, I am afraid not, Ms. President. The memory of his governorship is probably too near for the citizens to listen to him without bias. Perhaps Commander Une? She is just as well known," Senator McCleod of the Celtic/Germanic Regions suggested.

"Then why not just send Mr. Winner? We can give him a briefing on how a war will affect Preventer anti-terrorist operations. We are debating something we should be able to determine relatively easily. The President's duty is to put forth candidates, and our duty is to choose amongst them. We have," Zahn jumped in again, "two choices: Milliardo Peacecraft and Quatre Raberba Winner. Let us choose."

There was a murmur of assent.

"Very well then," Relena stood up. "All in favor of Milliardo Peacecraft as peace ambassador to Mars?" About one quarter of the Senate cast their votes.

"And all in favor of Quatre Raberba Winner?" Five-eighths for. "The peace ambassador to Mars will be Quatre Raberba Winner. This meeting of the Senate is adjourned."

Meanwhile, in space, near Vulkanus, three Taurus II mobile suits rushed toward five Medusas. The Medusas fired, and the approaching Taurus IIs dodged easily, drawing their beam sabres. In his cockpit, Zhacque prepared for battle. His sabre was ready, his mind focused on the mission. "Second Squad, execute Shear and Herd Maneuver… Now," he said.

Continued in Episode 9: Sinister Happenings


	9. Sinister Happenings

**Episode 9: Sinister Happenings**

The year is After Colony 205. Mars has destroyed the Preventer cruiser fleet, drastically altering the balance of power. On Earth, the Preventer Corps scrambles to produce a sufficient number of MS for defense. War seems inevitable, and hopes for peace are all but gone…

Rocketing past the Medusas, Zhacque went into a high-g reversal barrel-roll maneuver, resulting in his beam sabre slicing through three of the Medusa's defensors. Pulling out of the roll, he made a quick stab to destroy the fourth defensor and followed it up with a slash through the Medusa's midsection. Whirling around to take another set of defensors, he called to his squad, "Forget herding toward First, just take them out," as he destroyed another Medusa by making a vertical slash. "Don't be afraid to enter close combat either," he continued, locking beam blades with a third Medusa, "their beam bayonets are too unwieldy to be effective against our sabres." Zhacque then proceeded to illustrate this by lopping off the Medusa's arm at the elbow before stabbing it through the torso section. Looking around, he saw that Phinney and Breton had dispatched their opponents as well. "Good work," he said to them. "We'll go collect First Squad and return to base, then."

"So, Master Quatre, how do you think the negotiations will go?" Rasid asked. As always when Quatre was on any sort of mission, the Maguanacs had invited themselves along.

"I don't know, Rasid. Hopefully, they'll be willing to listen to what I have to say, but other than that," Quatre shrugged, "I really don't know."

"Don't worry so much about it," Ahmad put in. "Everything'll work out just fine."

"I certainly hope so," Quatre said, and the shuttle sped off toward Mars, shrinking to no more than another star in the inky blackness of space.

In his European mansion, William Preston was having a meeting with people who were ruling members of the terrorist cult organization, the Black Death. Unbeknownst to the government, William Preston had long had ties to the secretive cult. Unlike the people with whom he was meeting, however, he paid only lip service to the dogmas of the Black Death; his true goal was power. Had Preston been elected, the Black Death would have become his secret weapon, with which he could silence his political foes. As it was, he was sitting here, shrouded in a dark cloak, and listening to his triumph creep ever closer.

"So, my brothers, the time to reveal ourselves draws near. The conflict between Mars and Earth will distract both from discovering us until it is too late, and we will be able to bring true peace to all humanity at last," one of the councilors was saying.

"But what of Darlian's scheme to resolve the matter before open war is declared? Not only will it rob us of the necessary freedom to act, it will focus Preventer attention on rooting out terrorists even more intently. We must sabotage the negotiations," Preston said.

"Indeed, we must. But how is the best way?" council member #2 asked.

"We should send the Earth delegate to true peace, thus making Earth perceive Mars as war-hungry and helping the war get started," the first councilor said.

"But how do we give him true peace?" Preston wondered aloud. "Do we send assassins? Use Viginti and his pirates? What tool is needed for this task?"

"We will wipe the mind of the Martian negotiator and turn him into our weapon. Whether he fails or succeeds, he will have peace," the third councilor said. There were murmurs of agreement from the other three.

"It is decided, then," Preston stood up. "The task shall be done thusly. This meeting serves no further purpose; let us depart."

One by one, the others rose and left the room, each uttering as they exited the sacred philosophy of the Black Death cult:

"The only True Peace is Death."

Roche looked up as a young corporal entered the pilots' lounge, where he and the pilots of the training squadron were spending some free time.

"Yes?" he said.

"You're Captain Nattono, right?" the corporal asked.

Roche nodded.

"In that case, here." The corporal handed Roche a large manila envelope. "That contains Lady Une's confirmation of your squadron's going active, and her approval of the promotions you requested for your unit," the corporal explained.

"Thank you, Corporal Stover. Be on your way," Roche dismissed the youth, who left promptly. Roche opened the envelope and withdrew the papers and the rank insignias. By this time, all activity among his pilots had ceased. Roche cleared his throat.

"As of ten minutes ago, our squadron, the 'Knights of the Realm,' was declared operational," he said. "Also, there are some promotions. Lieutenant (JG) Kushrenada, come forward."

Mariemaia walked toward him. Handing her an insignia, he said, "You are hereby promoted to full Lieutenant. Chief Warrant Officer Lejeun, your warrant rank is now a junior-grade lieutenant's commission. Ensign Sullivan, you also are now a Lieutenant (JG). Corporal Breton, Sergeant; Private 1st class Phinney, Lance Corporal; and Treadwell, you've been promoted to PFC. Congratulations to all of you."

"Sir," Sullivan said, "what about the losses we took? Are they getting replaced?"

Roche skimmed over the papers again. "Yes," he said. "We're being sent four survivors from one of the squadrons at the battle. Any other questions?" He looked around at them. "Then go get some sleep. It's late."

And indeed it was, so the pilots of Knights of the Realm Squadron shuffled off to bed.

Foreign Minister of Mars Trivel watched the shuttle from Earth land, his thoughts moving down a track they had traveled often since he had learned who the peace ambassador was. _Quatre Raberba Winner,_ Trivel thought, _the Gundam pilot. What is Darlian saying, if anything? Does she want the negotiations to fail? No, _he answered himself, _she is a Peacecraft. And Winner supports the ideals of pacifism, even if he considers them impossible to attain. Perhaps he was merely the best man for the job._ He was shaken from pursuing these thoughts further by the ambassador in question disembarking from the shuttle.

"Ambassador Winner!" Trivel said. "Welcome to Mars. I am Foreign Minister Trivel and the person you will be negotiating with. I hope we can find a way to resolve this conflict peacefully. Um… who are they?" Trivel had noticed the Maguanacs.

"My friends and… bodyguards," Quatre explained. "Not that I thought you harbored any ill intentions, but they insisted. Now that I think about it, it's not such a bad thing they came. You must surely have pro-war factions here as on Earth."

"Unfortunately, you are correct. But you must be tired from the trip. This car will take you to your lodgings," Trivel indicated a nearby limo. "We can begin the negotiations tomorrow morning."

"Thank you for your consideration," Quatre said, stifling a yawn. "I am a bit tired."

Mariemaia lay awake. "Why did they have to die? Peters, Nadeau, Grey... It was my fault. I should have told them the plan. But that would have taken too long and they would have died anyway. What did I do wrong to make them die?" she wondered aloud to the empty room, tears welling in her eyes. "It wasn't enough for me to be guilty about how I must have made Zhacque feel, now I have to feel guilty about this, too... At least I have the chance to make it up to him somehow, but the others are dead...," she trailed off, the tears coming freely now. "Zhacque... It must've hurt so much, the way I treated him that afternoon, even if he has hidden it so far... And it was his plan that got them killed..." Suddenly, her eyes and tone grew angry, "No, don't even go there, girl! Yeah, it was his plan, all right, and if he hadn't gotten it, we'd probably all be dead." Some irrational part of her wanted to shift the blame to someone else, and no matter how she tried to deny it, the blame always zeroed in on Zhacque. "Still," Mariemaia told herself sternly, sitting up and wiping away her tears, "I shouldn't let this interfere with how I act. My father never did, and neither will I."

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Roche asked Lady Une. He had come asking permission to lead a hit-&-run strike on Mars, to try and rescue Aretha, permission which Lady Une refused to give.

"I mean, no," Lady Une said flatly. "That would completely derail the negotiations that President Darlian has set up. If you would like me to, I can ask Ambassador Winner to see if he can get her returned to us."

"Alright," Roche said, and stalked off grumbling. Lady Une watched him go, then returned to her paperwork.

"Uh, excuse me? Are you guys Knights of the Realm Squadron?" a female corporal asked Mariemaia and the rest of KotR Squadron.

"Yep," Mariemaia said. "You must be our reinforcements."

"I'm Corporal Melissa Rivqin," the corporal introduced herself before introducing the two others who were behind her. "This is Pvt. Katrina Tubarov," she gestured toward a female, "and PFC Pete Weiss," she indicated the male on her left.

Katrina interjected, "In case any of you were wondering whether or not I'm related to the mobile doll engineer, the answer is yes, but very distantly."

"My name is Mariemaia Kushrenada," Mariemaia said. "Yes, that Mariemaia Kushrenada," she said, seeing their expressions. "I'm the Lieutenant in charge of Second Squad. Our unit leader isn't here at the moment, so I'm in charge. This," she indicated Zhacque, "is Lieutenant (JG) Zhacque Lejeun, also of Second Squad." Zhacque nodded to each of the new arrivals.

Breton stepped forward. "Andre Breton, Sergeant, Second Squad. Pleased to meet you."

"Lieutenant (JG) Mike Sullivan. First Squad."

"Lance Corporal Brian Phinney, Second."

"PFC John Treadwell. I'm in First, with Mike.

Just then Roche arrived. "These the new arrivals, Lieutenant Kushrenada?"

"Yes."

"Good. You," he pointed at Weiss, "are in Second. The rest of you are in First Squad with me. Now come with me, we're going to do a sim mission."

Trivel was examining files in his office when his aide entered. "What is it?" he said without looking up. His aide did not reply.

"I asked you why you're here," Trivel said, looking up at last and coming face-to-face with the muzzle of the pistol the aide was holding. "Wh-what's the meaning of this?" Trivel spluttered.

"Do you desire peace, Foreign Minister? True peace?" the aide asked, his calm voice in sharp contrast to the zealous light in his eyes.

"Of- Of course I do," Trivel answered, still shaken. "Don't we all?"

"Indeed," the aide answered, and a manic smile spread across his face to match the gleam in his eye. "In that case, you will kill Ambassador Winner, and then yourself."

"Kill him? But-"

"I see that I will have to alter you. Too bad. I was hoping that I could persuade you. Before you are forever changed, know this: the only True Peace is Death," the aide said, coming around the desk, still covering Trivel with the pistol. Then, with his other hand he withdrew a hypodermic needle from his pocket and injected whatever it contained into Trivel's arm. His vision clouded, and he heard as though from far away the aide's voice saying, "Goodbye, Foreign Minister. You will never be the same man again." Then the darkness came, and all was silent.

Trowa and Catherine sat eating dinner and watching the news.

"Ambassador Quatre Raberba Winner arrived safely on Mars today as part of President Darlian's peace negotiations. He met briefly with the Martian Foreign Minister Trivel," the screen showed footage of Quatre getting off the shuttle and talking to a man Trowa could only assume was Trivel, "but soon departed for his lodgings owing to the long trip and the local time difference. President Darlian's appointment of Winner to this delicate diplomatic position has sparked some controversy over the irregularity of the appointment, since Winner is both the well-known head of the Winner Corporation and a former Gundam pilot; however, President Darlian issued this statement in support of her decision."

Relena's image appeared onscreen. "In response to the controversy regarding to my appointment of Quatre Raberba Winner to be the Ambassador to Mars, I say this: that I know him to be a trustworthy person and a passionate lover of peace. He will do everything he can to reconcile Earth and Mars without further bloodshed." The image switched back to that of the newscaster. "Needless to say, we are all hoping that this situation can be ended without further violence. In other news-"

Catherine grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "Well, I'm glad there's not going to be another war that you'll feel obligated to go fight in," she said to Trowa.

"I still might have to fight, Cathy. If the peace process breaks down, there will most likely be a war," Trowa replied calmly.

"Don't remind me," Catherine returned.

"You shouldn't worry too much about it," Trowa reassured her. "I'm sure Quatre will do everything he can to prevent another war from happening. I just like to plan for every eventuality."

"Well, go ahead and plan but don't get the rest of us worked up about it."

"Sorry, Cathy."

Quatre sat down opposite Trivel at the round meeting table. It was the third day of negotiations, and things were going well. Quatre was confident that they could clear the last major issue today: the fate of the Aresian Military Service.

"To me, the main problem is how the Preventers and our forces will cooperate to eliminate terrorism," Trivel was saying.

"I agree that that will need to be worked out," Quatre allowed, "but it seems to me that the main problem is in the way that the two forces, having independent command structures, will sometimes end up obstructing each other purely accidentally, which will breed enmity and resentment. Over time, those sentiments could swell into a new secessionist movement and damage the dream of true peace that we are all pursuing."

An expression of anger filled Trivel's face; his eyes bugged out and he shouted, "True peace is not a dream! True peace is death, and if you want it so badly I'll give it to you!"

Startled by Trivel's departure from his normal behavior pattern, Quatre sat dumbfounded as Trivel charged around the table, hands outstretched and waiting to crush his throat.

Rasid, who insisted on accompanying Quatre, interposed himself between Trivel and Quatre and the two of them began grappling. Quatre, coming out of his stunned paralysis, saw a squad of Martian soldiers enter the room and level their submachine guns at himself and the still-grappling Rasid and Trivel.

"Wait!" he yelled. "You don't understand!" But they paid him no heed.

Rasid delivered a stunning blow to Trivel, and the Martian Foreign Minister slumped, unconscious. "Drop your weapons if you don't want your minister hurt!" Rasid bellowed.

The troopers reluctantly began to lower their guns.

"Drop your weapons!" Rasid repeated.

There was a clatter as their guns hit the floor.

"Good," Rasid said. "Now, stand aside and let us through. Master Quatre, take two of those; we may have to fight our way out of here." The soldiers cleared the doorway

"Very well," Quatre said sadly, scooping up two of the discarded guns and handing one to Rasid. With Trivel unconscious over Rasid's shoulder, he and Quatre backed out of the room, covering the soldiers as they did so.

"Auda, Ahmad, Abdul," Rasid's voice issued from the shuttle's speaker. "The Martian Minister tried to kill Master Quatre. We need the shuttle ready to go in ten minutes."

"Sure thing," Auda said. "I'm guessing they'll pursue us, so should we get the surprise ready as well?"

"Go ahead," came Rasid's reply.

Rasid and Quatre ran toward the shuttle as fast as they could, Martian troopers firing at their backs. Taking a flying leap, they landed in the shuttle door and collapsed into chairs.

"Ready for takeoff, Master Quatre," Auda said.

"Go- ahead- and- take off," Quatre panted. The shuttle's thrusters roared, and it shot up and away through the sky.

Mariemaia and Zhacque crept into the simulator chamber and activated two Taurus II sim units. Climbing into the cockpits, they each inserted their respective copies of the Zero system software.

"Zhacque," Mariemaia said, "I wanna see if I can handle this system."

"Ditto," Zhacque agreed. "Should we fight computer opponents or each other?"

"Well," she said, "I think I forgot to specify computer opponents, so we'll have to fight each other. At least it will be more of a challenge," she continued, entering ZERO on her pad even as Zhacque did the same.

"Let's dance," Zhacque said.

Continued in Episode 10: The Death of Peace


	10. The Death of Peace

**Episode 10: The Death of Peace**

The year is After Colony 205. Mars has destroyed the Preventer cruiser fleet, drastically altering the balance of power. On Earth, the Preventer Corps scrambles to produce a sufficient number of MS for defense. War seems inevitable, and hopes for peace are all but gone…

_Mariemaia and Zhacque crept into the simulator chamber and activated two Taurus II sim units. Climbing into the cockpits, they each inserted their respective copies of the Zero system software._

_"Zhacque," Mariemaia said, "I wanna see if I can handle this system."_

_"Ditto," Zhacque agreed. "Should we fight computer opponents or each other?"_

_"Well," she said, "I think I forgot to specify computer opponents, so we'll have to fight each other. At least it will be more of a challenge," she continued, entering ZERO on her pad even as Zhacque did the same._

_"Let's dance," Zhacque said._

"Roger that," Mariemaia replied as her cockpit filled with yellow light. "Mission: Destruction of the other Taurus II."

"Mission: Destroy the enemy mobile suit," Zhacque said in his cockpit. "Enemy: Taurus II."

Mariemaia whipped up her beam rifle and fired. Zhacque dodged and boosted towards her, firing his own rifle. Mariemaia jetted out of the way and drew her beam sabre, discarding her rifle.

"Mariemaia, you're my enemy!" Zhacque, too, drew his sabre, and the two blades crackled as they clashed.

Mariemaia grimaced as she parried Zhacque's slashes, trying to spot an opening for a counterattack. _There!_

"Two Medusas pursuing us, Master Quatre," Abdul said.

"As soon as we break atmosphere, Auda and I will launch our suits," Rasid said. "Head for Earth while we hold them off. We'll catch up."

"But-" Quatre began to object, but Rasid cut him off.

"No buts, Master Quatre. You need to get back to Earth. We're not as important."

"Alright, but be careful," Quatre reluctantly conceded, stressing the last two words.

"As always, Master Quatre," Rasid replied.

"But Uncle Mikol-" Julia Esroni protested.

"No, Julia. Two Medusas are more than enough to capture an unarmed shuttle, even if it does carry a warmongering Gundam pilot," Mikol Esroni repeated. "Oni Gundam would be overkill."

"Rrrr," Julia growled.

"Launching now," Rasid said.

"Two Medusas, incoming," Auda said. The Martian MS opened fire on the two Maguanacs, who easily dodged the beams.

"They haven't deployed their defensors," Auda observed as he fired his beam rifle at one.

"Deploying them limits their mobility," Rasid told him. "They probably think they don't need the protection against outdated suits like ours."

"Hah!" Auda said, charging one of the Medusas and bashing it with his suit's Gundanium claw. "They didn't count on our modifications!"

"See, Uncle? The Medusas need help," Julia pointed out unnecessarily.

"Yes, I see," the governor of Mars conceded. "Very well, you may launch on Oni."

"Thanks, Uncle Mikol!" Julia ran out of the room, hair billowing behind her.

"There, that's done with," Rasid said, finishing off the remaining Medusa with a blast from his beam rifle. "Let's catch up with Master Quatre."

The two MS zoomed off just in time to miss meeting Oni Gundam. In her cockpit, Julia cursed, "Damn it! I was too late."

Zhacque sidestepped to avoid Mariemaia's thrust and chopped her suit's left arm off. She retaliated by taking a swing at his midsection, but Zhacque blocked it and she saw in slow motion his thrust to her cockpit. She disappeared in the blinding green light.

Then, abruptly, she was back, and she saw Zhacque's Taurus II's overhead slash coming down. She raised her sabre to parry, but Zhacque suddenly deactivated his blade just as the two beams were about to collide. The shuddering impact that occurred whenever beam projections came into contact, the vibrations that Mariemaia had anticipated and braced herself for, never came, and she was thrown off balance.

Zhacque's suit landed in a crouch at Mariemaia's Taurus II's feet. Re-igniting his beam sabre, Zhacque thrust upward.

"Simulation Terminated," said a cool feminine-neutral voice. Zhacque and Mariemaia sat in their respective cockpits, breathing hard.

"That… was something," Mariemaia said.

"… Yeah. Kind of exhilarating, terrifying, and inspiring," Zhacque replied, "all at the same time."

"Yeah. Should we try it again tomorrow?" Mariemaia asked. "I'm determined to master this thing."

"How 'bout the day after tomorrow?" Zhacque suggested.

"Sure."

That evening, Governor of Mars Mikol Esroni issued a statement: "In light of recent actions perpetrated by the so-called 'peace ambassador' from Earth Quatre Raberba Winner and his henchmen, I, with the consent of the Martian Forum, declare war on the Earth. The actions I speak of are the murders of Foreign Minister Trivel and several Martian law enforcement officials attempting to bring him to justice.

"These actions show me that the peoples of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, or at least, Winner and Darlian, do not desire peace. I include Darlian because she, if she did not order Winner to commit these acts, lacked the ability to perceive that he would commit them, and is therefore as guilty of warmongering as Winner himself. People of Earth and its colonies, I implore you; if you truly desire peace, discard Darlian and her false words of peaceful reconciliation. She is unworthy of the name Peacecraft.

"You have been warned. Please do what you can to bring Darlian and Winner to justice."

"No," Quatre said through tears of frustration. "It wasn't our fault."

Duo and Hilde stared dumbfounded at their now-blank TV screen. "Well, Duo, I s'pose you'd better get ready to fight again," Hilde said finally.

"… Yeah, I s'pose I'd better. Damnit," Duo said, "we shouldn't be needed anymore."

"They do not need to be brought to justice," Wufei said to the television, "but YOU DO!" He kicked the TV to pieces.

Trowa and Catherine sat. Catherine had a spoonful of soup halfway to her mouth. Trowa pushed back his chair and stood up, snapping Catherine out of her shocked reverie.

"Trowa! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to pack. I'll be needed soon." He looked back over his shoulder. "Don't worry; I won't be fighting for a little while yet."

Mariemaia glowered at Esroni's image. _I'm gonna work twice as hard to master the Zero system now, _she thought. _Take that, Governor Esroni!_

Heero calmly stood up from where he and Relena had watched the evening news, drew his pistol, and shot the TV. "Come on, Relena. You need to issue a counterstatement soon, so you'd better start composing one."

"Right. Yes, you're right," Relena blinked back tears and composed herself.

Zechs picked up his phone. "Lady Une? How close to finished is the construction on Tallgeese III and the Gundams?"

Roche's hands shook with rage as he grabbed the remote. "Damn you Martian bastards," he gritted out through clenched teeth. "You'll pay for this."

Zhacque continued with his kenjutsu kata as Esroni's words washed over him. "Congratulations, Esroni. You just pissed off your most dangerous enemies," he said absently. His eyes narrowed, and he performed the final movement much more fiercely than he intended. "RRAAAAAH!"

On Mars, Minister Trivel's former aide smiled and whispered, "Though I failed in my assigned mission to eliminate Quatre Raberba Winner, I managed to prevent Earth and Mars from negotiating a false peace. The war begins providing a perfect cover for our mission of true peace."

"Indeed. You have done well," a voice issued from the speaker of the comm, below the completely black screen. "Out of curiosity, how was it that you gave peace to Minister Trivel?"

"I emptied an entire clip into his chest, Lord Hades. He will have eternal peace."

"Good. If we have further need of you, we will contact you. Farewell."

"Until next we speak, My Lord."

The next day at noon, Relena held a press conference. Holding up a hand to forestall the barrage of questions, she said, "Yesterday evening, on July 17th, After Colony 205, Mikol Esroni, Governor of the Free Planet Mars, issued a declaration of war against the Earth. In making this declaration, he not only shattered beyond hope of repair the peace we have enjoyed for the past eight years, but also leveled against my person accusations of a desire for war. I deny these accusations. When have I striven for anything but peace? I defy the citizens of Earth and its colonies to remember such a time.

"In response to this hostility from Mars, what will we of the World Nation do? I have not the power to declare war without the approval of the Senate. However, I can say that the Earth will not simply roll over and admit defeat. If we are attacked, the Preventer Corps has authorization to engage the attackers. Tomorrow, I will meet with the Senate, and we will decide whether or not to go to war. You will be informed of our decision." As she stepped off of the podium, Heero materialized at her side just before the reporters clustered around them, asking questions.

"Ms. President, what will you be doing for the rest of today? Why can't you go to meet the Senate right now?"

As she walked outside, Relena answered, "I will be in a conference with Commander Une of the Preventers. She contacted me this morning saying she needed to speak with me."

Relena's limousine pulled up, and the door opened. Relena got in, followed by Heero, and the car pulled away.

Inside the limo, Heero looked sideways at Relena and said, "I thought your appointment with Lady Une wasn't until three."

"It wasn't," Relena replied, "but we moved it up after yesterday." She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I hope I don't fall asleep in the middle of the meeting," she murmured sleepily. "I stayed up half the night working on that speech."

"I know, Relena."

"Mmmm," Relena said, closing her eyes. "Of course you do…"

Heero watched Relena's sleeping form for a moment, then tapped the little radio-type thing in his ear. "Get me Lady Une," he whispered into the mike at his wrist, then waited a moment for the call to connect. "Yes, Lady Une, this is Heero," he said quietly. "I'm afraid your meeting with Relena will have to wait until three after all."

"Colonel Marnel, we've been spotted!"

"I can see that," Tanith Marnel shouted back as she returned the fire of the Martian troopers guarding the hangar, "but keep on firing! We must capture the Medusas if we're going to hold out against them!"

"Understood!"

"Colonel, this is Lieutenant Zelazny! I've reached the control room. I'm going to try to set up a Doll program in the Medusas to attack the guards. When I give you the word, clear out. That should prevent the Dolls from firing on you by mistake."

"Roger that, Lieutenant Awaiting notification."

A few minutes later, one of the Medusas activated. "Colonel, I've done it! Get out of there now!"

"Retreat!" Marnel bawled above the noise of submachine gun fire.

"Poor bastards," Marnel said, shaking her head, when she and her Preventer squad reentered the room. Then she ordered her troops, "Get into the Medusas! We're returning to base!"

"So there are still loyal Preventers on Mars fighting against Esroni," Relena said after Lady Une explained the situation to her. "Is there any way we could get support to them?"

"Captain Roche Nattono has been asking permission to lead an attack on Mars for weeks," Lady Une said, "but there isn't much point. No matter how much of a relief force we send, the Aresian Military Service would eventually defeat our troops on Mars, whether by sheer weight of numbers, or by their Gundam."

"Colonel Marnel!" Lieutenant Zelazny said as Oni Gundam landed in front of the small force of Medusas.

"I see it, Zelazny," Marnel replied. "Deploy your defensors and prepare for battle."

"Just one?" Heero frowned. "When we escaped, they seemed to be rebuilding the five originals, plus Zero."

Julia said pityingly, "Poor fools. Do you really think those will save you?" She activated her beam bracer's sword function.

"Yes, I know, but our intelligence indicates that they had in fact already stopped production on them by the time of your escape. Using the parts from the incomplete other five to build a unique Gundam and manufacturing a mass-produced model MS must have seemed a better plan to them," Lady Une said.

"Fire! Don't let up!" Marnel shouted as Oni Gundam charged her squad.

"Engage PX!" Julia said. The beam sword emanating from the beam bracer burned bright silver.

"It's impossibly fast!" one of the Preventers said as Oni dodged his shots effortlessly before slicing him in two with the beam sword. "AAAAAGH!"

"Die, Earth scum!" Julia shouted, lashing the nearest suit with her heat rod.

"The Martian Gundam's pilot seems to be the niece of the Governor, and from what we can gather, the suit is equipped with a cockpit system that increases its combat potential," Lady Une continued.

"Like the Zero system, you mean?" Relena asked.

"Colonel Marnel, that Gundam's coming this way! I'll buy time for you to get away!"

"No, Zelazny! You can't possibly-," Marnel was cut off by the explosion. "No! You fool!" she choked.

"Not quite," Lady Une answered. "Whereas the Zero system inputs possible courses of action directly into the pilot's mind, the PX system simply speeds up human reaction time, possibly by utilizing excess processing capacity to accelerate mental processes."

"DAMN YOU!" Marnel yelled at Oni. "I'm all that's left of my squad… come and get me, you monster!" Marnel stood her ground and emptied her missile tubes and beam bayonet as Oni charged.

"PX?" Heero inquired.

"We're not sure what the letters stand for, if anything," Lady Une responded. "But the system was apparently developed on MO-V during the Eve Wars."

"Not exactly a monster," Julia said to Marnel as Oni Gundam's heat rod wrapped around the Medusa's midsection. The heat rod cut through the neo-titanium armor, resulting in a satisfactory explosion.

"Not a monster," Julia told the smoking crater that had been a Medusa. "More like a demon," she said to herself.

Continued in Episode 11: The Home Front


	11. The Home Front

**Episode 11: The Home Front**

The year is After Colony 205. Following the breakdown of the peace negotiations, President Relena Darlian authorizes the Preventer Corps to use force in the defense of Earth and its colonies. On Mars, groups of loyal Preventers are making guerrilla attacks on military facilities and are one by one being destroyed by the Aresian Military Service. The Preventer Corps begins to increase the frequency and power of its patrols and correspondingly swells the ranks of its pilot division.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is the MCV Merchant Cargo Vessel _Leviathan_. Our convoy is under attack by pirates. Requesting immediate assistance!"

"That message," Captain Roche Nattono said, "was just received by Vulkanus Central Command. As Knights of the Realm Squadron is one of the only squadrons not on patrol, and also to further test of the Taurus Mk. II's capabilities, we have been assigned to go to the rescue.

"The MCV _Leviathan_ is part of a convoy belonging to the Winner Corporation. The convoy is carrying a cargo of Gundanium and neo-titanium to be used in the manufacture of mobile suits for us Preventers. It's possible that these pirates are in the employ of Mars, so it's very important that we succeed. Get to your suits!"

"Captain Viginti! The Preventers' squadron will be here soon. We've got three of the ships under our control. What should we do?"

Viginti grunted. "Have the three ships change course to our secondary base, and get Zeimetz, Eriksson, and Brewster to escort. The rest of you, from on me. We'll show these Preventers not to take Viginti's Vultures lightly."

"Captain," Mariemaia said, "PFC Weiss just reported a reading on the pirates' strength. He's getting a dozen or so Virgo Mk. Is forming up to face us and three more Virgos escorting three of the convoy ships to an unknown destination. The other ships, including the _Leviathan_, are stationary but alive."

"Good job, Weiss. Sounds like Viginti's gang. Everyone clear on the plan?"

There was a chorus of affirmatives.

"Go get 'em, then."

"Roger that, Captain," Mariemaia said. "Second Squad, stand by to initiate Shear and Herd Maneuver on my mark...

"Mark!"

The ten gray and white Taurus IIs of Knights of the Realm Squadron detached from the carriers (y'know, the little things Tauruses rode on in the original). The five suits of Second Squad fired their boosters, sending them speeding toward the pirates.

"First Squad, advance and prepare to fire at will. Wait until Second has passed through the enemy formation before opening fire," Roche commanded.

"What the hell do they think they're doing?" Brugger asked no-one in particular.

"Are your defensors deployed?" Viginti countered.

"Yeah."

"Then it doesn't matter what they think they're doing," Viginti told him, "'cause they don't have the firepower to punch through the force fields."

"Mariemaia. Switch to a private channel."

"... Uh, sure, Zhacque," Mariemaia replied, switching her com channel as requested. "What is it?"

"You got Zero loaded?" Zhacque asked.

"Are you NUTS? I'm not gonna try it in a live battle yet! Who's gonna stop me if I go on a rampage?"

"I could. I've got it loaded. Not activated, by the way, just loaded," Zhacque added quickly.

"You idiot. If you activate it, I'll kill you. But at the moment, we have pirates to take care of. Later," Mariemaia said, for Second Squad was indeed arriving at the pirate formation.

"Gotcha," Zhacque said, and terminated the connection.

"Now then, pirates," Mariemaia said under her breath, "TAKE THIS!" Her beam sabre slashed through three defensors as she blasted a barrel-roll between two Virgos. She was aware of them tracking her passage with their beam cannons, but they were too slow.

"OPEN FIRE!" Roche roared, and First Squad obliged instantly, sending a hail of beams toward the pirates.

"Clever," Viginti gritted out through clenched teeth, "very clever. Vultures! Attack!"

The pirates responded with a will, some turning to face the Tauruses with sabres, the others returning fire from the Preventer suits with beam rifles.

Mariemaia whipped her Taurus around and returned to attacking the Virgos, but this time with her beam rifle. Most of Second Squad followed suit.

"Second Squad, check in," she ordered.

"Breton here."

"Phinney, alive and kicking."

"Weiss, all in one piece."

"Anyone seen Zhacque?" Mariemaia asked.

Zhacque was, at that moment, speeding towards the three captured ships. _One brand-new Taurus II versus three Virgo Mk. Is. Those are steep odds,_ he thought, _unless I use the Zero System. Then it'll be cake._

Coming to a decision, Zhacque typed in Z-E-R-O; his cockpit filled with yellow light.

"Mission: Destruction of the pirate Virgos and recovery of the captured MCVs. Rrrrrrraaaaaaaaahh!"

The first Virgo fell to a diagonal sabre slash. Dodging the cannon blasts from the other two Virgos, Zhacque advanced rapidly. Jetting behind one, he stabbed through the suit's middle, then withdrew as it exploded. The remaining Virgo, in slow motion, fired its beam cannon, enveloping his Taurus II in the blast, where it disintegrated.

-As he sliced it into three pieces with a furious spinning attack.

"Stay where you are!" he ordered the three merchant vessels, breathing heavily. "Where are my enemies?" he wondered. Zhacque spotted the main group of pirate Virgos. "There are my enemies!" he exclaimed, and fired his boosters, propelling himself into the fray.

"Where were you, Zhacque?" Mariemaia yelled when Zhacque arrived as she was blasting a Virgo into slag.

"I was destroying my enemies," Zhacque replied, but his voice sounded strange. Mariemaia watched as he sliced through three Virgos and eliminated the remaining defensors of two more in mere seconds.

_Oh, shit,_ Mariemaia realized, _he's got the Zero System activated._ Switching to a private channel, she said, "Zhacque, deactivate the system."

Zhacque did not reply but continued to fight, wielding the beam sabre with almost preternatural skill to annihilate another Virgo while some members of First Squad blasted the two Virgos he had left unprotected.

"Deactivate the system, Zhacque!"

Viginti cursed to himself. Caught between the two forces, his pirates were falling quickly. "C'mon, Vultures, don't let them beat you!" he shouted. "We can still - "

Just then, a white-and-gray mobile suit holding a beam sabre slashed through the Virgo of Viginti's second-in-command. The explosion threw Viginti's Virgo to the edge of the battle. Seeing that the Preventers had the upper hand, Viginti fled.

_Death is the only path to True Peace,_ he thought, _but if I die too soon, I will not be able to assist others on the way. Damn those Preventers! We of the Black Death could have made good use of those materials._

In his Virgo, Viginti sped off into the darkness of space.

"Deactivate the system, Zhacque!"

The words snapped Zhacque out of his Zero-induced reverie. The yellow light filling the cockpit faded, showing him a field of stars strewn with floating debris.

"Zhacque, are you okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I think I'm okay... Got a splitting headache, though, and I feel like I'm gonna throw up," Zhacque answered.

Mariemaia's Taurus II moved toward his. "All the pirates have surrendered or been killed. You got the highest score, eight Virgos out of fifteen. We're escorting the convoy to Earth. You should get into position."

"Roger wilco," Zhacque replied.

"Senator Preston, are you aware of just what you are proposing?" Relena asked incredulously.

"I am perfectly aware of it, Ms. President. Need I point out that your proposal will risk public support for the war, whereas my plan will provide the necessary funds without risking damage to public support."

That's where you're wrong, Senator," Relena answered. "If we withdraw funding from other sources, the people working on those projects will publicly complain and diminish the government's reputation. However, by using my proposal of a new tax law, accompanied by an aggressive propaganda campaign, we can provide funds for the war and build public support for it simultaneously."

"Alright, say it works. But where do the funds for the propaganda campaign come from?" Preston retorted smugly.

Heero intervened. "The tax law would actually consist of two separate taxes; one to provide funds for the war, the other for the propaganda campaign. Does anyone else have any questions?"

Senator Zahn stepped forward. "Just one," he said. "Am I correct in assuming that this tax law would apply to the colonies as well?"

"Yes," Relena replied. "The tax would be enforced equally in all parts of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation."

"Thank you, Ms. President," Zahn said. "Now perhaps we can vote on the issue."

"- and the _Leviathan's_ captain asked me to deliver to you his heartfelt thanks for rescuing his ships from the pirates," Roche Nattono said to the assembled pilots of KotR Squadron. They were back in Vulkanus, in a square room containing various assorted folding chairs, tables, etc.

"That said, I think we know to whom the lion's share of the credit belongs," Roche continued, and his gaze fell on Zhacque. "Lieutenant Lejeun, you displayed a level of skill far beyond what your fellows are presently capable of, skill which approaches my own."

"Not skill so much, Sir. More like an overwhelming surge of insanity and luck," Zhacque countered.

_Almost literally insane,_ Mariemaia, standing next to Zhacque, thought.

"Whatever you say, Lieutenant," Roche replied. "Alright, I'm done. Go get some rest, the lot of you. But tomorrow, you'll be listening to three of the Gundam pilots evaluate your performance today. And after that, you get to fight them in the Taurus II simulators."

The pilots groaned and filed out into the corridor, chatting.

"Mariemaia, how d'you think we'll do against the Gundam pilots?" Melissa Rivqin asked.

"Honestly? I think we'll get our asses handed to us. They're just too good for us to have a chance of winning."

"Unless we cheat," said Zhacque.

"Zhacque, that's the kind of thing I'd expect Mike to say, not you. But it reminds me, I need to talk to you about today's battle. In private."

Zhacque opened the door to his onboard quarters and Mariemaia went in. Zhacque followed, and the door hissed shut behind them.

Relena held her breath as the tally of yeas and nays was counted on her viewscreen. It beeped at her, indicating that the final count was evenly split.

Relena let out her breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Senate, the vote is split down the middle. I am going, therefore, to exercise my Constitutional duty to cast the tiebreaking vote, and my vote is Yea. The War Tax Act is hereby passed and, by my signing, made law, to be enforced and upheld. Today's meeting of the Senate is now adjourned."

"All right, Zhacque, first I have to tell you that while what you accomplished was impressive," Mariemaia turned to face Zhacque, "it was also really, really, really, really stupid.

"For one thing, you could have killed any of us if that system had designated one of us as an enemy. The fact that it didn't happen this time is no guarantee that it won't happen next time.

"Another thing is, what if it killed you? The only person who would have known what killed you would be me, and I couldn't tell them because it would mean admitting to breaching so many regulations I don't even want to think about it. What would they say? 'Zhacque Lejeun, died in combat from a fatal brain hemorrhage, which he wasn't at any risk of when he joined up'?

"So, I am forbidding you, as your superior officer and as your friend, to use the system tomorrow. Every single one of the Gundam pilots has used the Zero system and they'll recognize it, make no mistake. Clear on all that?"

Zhacque nodded. "Clear as the Caribbean Sea, Mariemaia."

"Good," Mariemaia said, and smiled. "See you tomorrow, Zhacque."

"You too, Mariemaia."

Roche walked into the pilot ready room and saw the assembled pilots of Knights of the Realm seated in a semicircle. "You're all here, good. Now allow me to introduce you to Trowa Barton, pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms..."

Trowa nodded to the roomful of pilots.

"Duo Maxwell, pilot of Gundam Deathscythe...," Roche continued.

"Hey, y'all," Duo drawled. Several of the pilots grinned.

"And our own Major Chang Wufei, pilot of Altron Gundam."

"That's Nataku," Wufei corrected. His gaze swept the assembled pilots, and his eyes lingered a bit on Mariemaia. "Are they all here, Captain?" he asked.

"Yes," came the reply.

"Then let's get started," Wufei said. "Trowa, you first."

"Well, the first thing I noticed was the way that the two squads worked together to eliminate the pirates. Once the initial pass by Second Squad had deprived them of their defensors, they were vulnerable to beam fire from First Squad, which meant that they couldn't concentrate on one enemy at a time while their defensors protected them from the other. The fact that they weren't a disciplined military unit helped, of course, but once they found themselves with enemies on both sides, they were defeated quickly enough. The only real fault I could find was your inexpert use of your ranged weaponry; you could have defeated them far more quickly if you had supported Second Squad's advance with a barrage of beam fire."

"That's because ranged weapons are more or less all you know," Duo broke in. "Most of Second could use a bit of coaching with their sabres, I noticed, the exception being that guy who went after the captured ships. Guys, your beam sabres are good weapons, and they're plenty capable of taking out all four of a Virgo's defensors if you just apply the basics in the right way. I imagine I could beat that other guy, given suits with equal capabilities, but basically because of my reaction time and experience, not because I use it more efficiently or anything. Say, Trowa, Wufei, how about we all run through the battle data in the simulators to show them what we mean? Trowa, you can be in First Squad and Wufei, you and I can be in Second. Whaddya think?"

"I think you might have a good idea there, Duo," Trowa said.

"I agree," Wufei replied. "What do you think, Captain Nattono?"

Roche considered. "Would you do that before or after you fought us?"

"Oh, definitely before," Duo said. "No offense, but we wanna have you present at least a little challenge beyond sheer weight of numbers."

"No offense taken," Mariemaia said.

"Glad to hear it," replied Duo. His brow furrowed. "You look familiar. You are -?"

Mariemaia fought a grin. "My name is Mariemaia Kushrenada; I am the daughter of Treize Kushrenada," she recited, in exactly the same tone she had used at the age of seven.

Duo twitched at the memory. "I should have known," he groaned. "I thought Lady Une had an evil gleam in her eye."

"Alright," Trowa said over the com, "what you want to do is to set your onboard AI to progressively target one or two of each Virgo's defensors. While the defensor field will protect them from major damage, you should have weakened the field so that it will be easier for Second Squad to destroy them with sabres."

"In order to take out their field as quickly as possible, you need to utilize your electromagnetic field sensors. Now, you may think, what's the point of that when the shield swamps them, but we're trying to see where the shield is weakest. Trowa is having the guys over in First concentrate fire on the defensors themselves, so those places are where the fields will be weakest," Duo said.

"Right," Wufei agreed. "And remember, there are twelve of them and seven of us, so stay mobile and get as many of their defensors as possible, because you're in Taurus IIs, and mobility is your strongest point. Got all that?"

There was a chorus of affirmatives.

"Trowa, are you guys ready?" Duo asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be, Duo," came Trowa's reply.

"Alright then, let's go!" Wufei shouted, and led the charge toward the simulated pirates.

Continued in Episode 12: Knights of The Realm


	12. Knights of the Realm

**Episode 12: Knights of the Realm**

The year is After Colony 205. Following the breakdown of the peace negotiations, President Relena Darlian authorizes the Preventer Corps to use force in the defense of Earth and its colonies. On Mars, groups of loyal Preventers are making guerrilla attacks on military facilities and are one by one being destroyed by the Aresian Military Service. The Preventer Corps begins to increase the frequency and power of its patrols and correspondingly swells the ranks of its pilot division.

_"Trowa, are you guys ready?" Duo asked._

_"As ready as we'll ever be, Duo," came Trowa's reply._

_"Alright then, let's go!" Wufei shouted, and led the charge toward the simulated pirates._

"Have you got your targets selected?" Trowa asked First Squad.

"Affirmative."

"Then open fire," Trowa said.

"Mariemaia, I'm not sure if I can replicate yesterday's success," Zhacque said.

_Translation: I can't do it without the Zero system, _ Mariemaia thought. She said, "Just do the best you can, Zhacque. In fact, I'll assist you."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Second will be fine; they've got Duo and Wufei with them," she reasoned as beams flew past the Taurus IIs from both directions.

"Alright. I appreciate it."

"Ready?"

"Ready. Let's dance!"

Explosions blossomed in space.

"Wow! That was quick," Mariemaia commented after it was all over.

"Yeah," Zhacque agreed

"Alright, rookies!" Duo said cheerfully. "Now that we've all had a warm-up, on to the main event! Captain Nattono is adjusting the data, so work out a plan while you've got time!"

"O-kay... I suggest that we pull a modified Shear and Herd maneuver. We obviously can't do the shearing part, but we _can _divide their attention between two forces. The fact that we outnumber them three to one gives us greater tactical flexibility, which is to our advantage. If I were them, the first thing I'd do would be to try and eliminate that advantage. First Squad, concentrate your beam rifle fire on Trowa's Taurus. It'll be the one doing most of the shooting. Second, we'll engage Duo and Wufei. Use both of your beam sabres and fight defensively. In fact, give your rifles to First Squad. That effectively doubles their firepower. With those changes, I'm confident we'll at least put up a good fight," Mariemaia ended.

"Okay, people, you can start fighting each other when the countdown reaches zero. Seven... six...," Roche's voice broke in.

"Five..." Trowa adjusted his grip on the control joysticks.

"Four..." Duo wiped a hand across his brow.

"Three..." Wufei tensed.

"Two..." Mariemaia tossed her bangs out of her eyes.

"One..." Zhacque's eyes snapped open.

"Zero!" Knights of the Realm Squadron fired their boosters, First Squad scattering in all directions, Second Squad charging the three enemy Taurus IIs.

"What the hell do they think they're doing? Don't they know they can't possibly beat us?" Wufei yelled as his Taurus locked sabres with one of KotR Squadron's.

"Wufei, what would any one of us do if hopelessly outmatched by an enemy?" Trowa asked.

"Try and inflict as much damage as possible," Wufei conceded, kicking the Taurus II away so that Trowa could blast it. "Trowa, blast it!"

"A little busy here," Trowa said, returning First Squad's fire with both of the beam rifles he was holding, "but sure," he half-turned and pulled the trigger, sending it into simulated oblivion.

"Zhacque, who was that?" Mariemaia asked, fending off Duo's beam sabres with both of her own.

"That was Breton," Zhacque darted around Mariemaia's side and sliced the left arm of Duo's suit off. "No need to thank me," he said, only to be hit from behind by Trowa's beam rifle. "Errrrghn! And I think Wufei just got Weiss. Gonna go help Phinney," Zhacque zoomed away.

"Heh. Okay, Duo. Take this!" Mariemaia raised her left sabre high...

Trowa locked on, and fired.

... and brought it down mightily, only to find her suit's arm was missing from the elbow down.

"Thanks, Trowa!" Duo exclaimed. "I thought she had me there. Well, sorry, missy, but turns out you can't kill the God of Death after all!" He delivered a stab through her suit's midsection.

"Mariemaia!" Zhacque shouted, and his hand went to the input board, ready to type in ZERO. _No,_ he stopped himself, _she isn't really dead, and blowing your cover right now won't do any good for you _or _for her, Zhacque._ His hand returned to the joystick. "Wrong, Duo! The God of Death _can _be killed!" he opened up the throttle all the way and felt the g-forces shove him back into the cushioned pilot's chair. "Your luck's run out!" Zhacque managed to shout.

All action on the field stopped to watch Zhacque racing toward Duo's suit, sabre raised.

"So that's the speed these Taurus IIs are capable of," Trowa noted to himself.

"Sorry, pal, but that's nowhere near fast enough to beat the God of Death," Duo said, also opening up his throttle to full.

"You're not the God of Death! You're just a man!" Zhacque screamed in rage, swinging his beam sabre down.

"Even so, you're not taking me down that easy!" In an instant, Duo's own beam sabre was in position to parry. But, just like Zhacque had done to Mariemaia in the sims before, there was no collision, and Duo was unbalanced. "Huh?"

"HA!" As before, Zhacque had deactivated his sabre at the last instant, reactivated it, and stabbed upwards.

"Shit, that's a cool trick," Duo said before his screen told him that he was no longer a participant in the battle.

Zhacque's victory was short-lived, however, as Trowa recovered from the shock permeating the battlefield sufficiently to fire a double burst at Zhacque's Taurus, catching it where it had been hit before.

"I really mean it, Zhacque, that is one cool trick you pulled," Duo said. "It's too bad I didn't think of it. There've been times in the past when I could've used a trick like that."

"Thanks," Zhacque said. _I dunno what I expected him to be like after I beat him, but this wasn't it._

"Well, I should prob'ly be getting back to my junkshop," Duo sighed. "Wonder how Hilde's doin'..." He stared into his cup of coffee, then jerked himself out of whatever pensive mood he was about to enter. "Well, I'll be seein' y'all again sometime," Duo said, getting up and walking to the door. "You can count on that." On his way out, he passed the rest of the pilots of KotR Squadron, who were coming in.

After Duo had left, Zhacque slipped on some headphones.

Mariemaia asked, "What're you listening to?"

Zhacque raised one earpiece. "Say again?"

"What're you listening to?" Mariemaia smiled a bit.

"Celtic stuff," Zhacque told her. "In spite of my name, I actually have a decent portion of Irish and Scottish blood in me, so I am genetically predisposed to like the sound of bagpipes and drums, especially when mixed together."

"Everyone likes drums," Mariemaia said, a bit dismissively, "they're primal."

"I don't disagree- This is a good one," Zhacque said.

"Hey, Zhacque... Maybe we should go practice with the system," Mariemaia lowered her voice conspiratorially, but still couldn't bring herself to say 'Zero system' out loud with so many people around.

"We want to be careful about that. If people see us surreptitiously sneaking off together, they're going to get ideas," he replied. He thought, _I don't think I could bear it if other people thought Mariemaia and I were lovers when we aren't... especially when I so desperately want it to be true._

"Let them think what they want. Come on, let's go," Mariemaia got up, went to the door, and paused, waiting, as Zhacque sighed, rose, and followed.

"Where are they going?" Mike asked Phinney.

"No idea."

When Zhacque and Mariemaia came back about an hour later, Mike noticed that Mariemaia had sweat on her forehead. The two of them sat down at the place they had occupied before and began speaking in low voices. Mike inched closer to hear what they were saying.

"- and I don't know how it was for you, but it was much easier for me this time," Mariemaia was saying.

"Yeah, for me too, and- " Zhacque broke off, noticing Mike, who smiled evilly. Zhacque gave Mariemaia a look that plainly said 'I told you so.'

Just then, Roche walked in. "Good," Mike said. "This saves me the trouble of having to find the Captain."

"Squadron, we've been put on patrol. Get to your suits."

"Sir, I thought it was current policy not to put the Taurus IIs on patrol but to keep them at Vulkanus so they could reach trouble spots more easily," Mariemaia said as she walked down the corridor to the hangar. "Why have we been put on patrol?"

"The Virgo unit we're replacing was more heavily damaged in the Martian attack than had been previously estimated, and as we're the only unit currently completely familiar with our Tauruses, we got the assignment," Roche explained.

"Sir, could you switch to a private channel for a moment? There's something I think you should know," Mike said.

"What is it, Sullivan?" Roche pushed a button.

"Sir, I have a strong suspicion that Lieutenant Kushrenada and Lieutenant Lejeun are having an affair."

"Explain."

"I initially became suspicious when I saw them leave the ready room about an hour before you arrived, Sir. When they returned, both looked a bit tired, and when I eavesdropped on their conversation, Kushrenada commented on 'how much easier it was for her this time.' That's almost a quote, Sir."

"I see..." Roche said. _Kushrenada and Lejeun? Possible... I believe they did go to St. Gabriel's before joining the pilot division. This could be a continuation of a prior relationship... _

Roche's musings were interrupted by Mike. "It's against regulations, of course."

"We'll wait and see," Roche decided. "If it doesn't affect their performance in the field of battle, I'll let it go."

"But Sir!"

"The Preventers have always been a bit lax about enforcing that particular regulation, Michael," Roche said, and terminated the private connection. _Indeed they have been, _he thought. _Aretha..._

"Sir, I've just spotted 6 bogeys coming in. They're not Medusas, in fact, they look a little like Tauruses... Damn! I lost them!" Rivqin's voice cut in.

"I saw them too, Captain," Mariemaia confirmed.

"Assume they are unfriendly and open fire on sight," Roche ordered.

"Here's one!" Phinney yelled. "Take this!"

The suit dodged easily.

"It's even faster than we are!" someone shouted.

"Hah!" Roche hit one. It didn't vanish again, but unleashed a stream of gatling fire at him, which he dodged easily. "They may be fast, but their aim is abysmal. I'd say these are reconnaissance models," he said as another skilled shot destroyed it.

"Roger that," Rivqin replied, pegging one herself.

"There are the other four!" Mike shouted, as the four unknown MS sped away. "That acceleration profile is impossible! They must be mobile dolls!"

"Pursue them!" Roche yelled. Knights of the Realm Squadron blasted after the fleeing MD.

"Major! The Vulturises are being chased by a squadron of unidentified mobile suits. They appear to be modifications of the OZ-12SMS Taurus."

"Launch the Medusas and have them engage the enemy. They must not be allowed to report our presence here!"

"Captain! I'm reading at least two squadrons of Medusas coming at us from up ahead," Mariemaia said. "Should we try a Shear and Herd?"

"Negative. If that's a low-end estimate, then splitting up our firepower is a bad idea. First Squad, use the technique you got from Trowa Barton and share your targets with Second. Prepare to fi-"

"Missile barrage incoming!" someone screamed.

"Evade! Evade!"

On a private channel, Zhacque gave Mariemaia a heads up. "I'm activating Zero. You should too."

"Roger that," Mariemaia replied. Simultaneously, they typed in Z-E-R-O.

"I'm hacking into the missiles' target identification program and setting the Medusas as their targets," Zhacque said, voice flattening as the Zero system filled his cockpit with yellow light.

"Roger. I'll make sure nothing gets you," Mariemaia answered flatly.

"Program hacked, target set."

"Knights, get ready to fire at the Medusas." The missiles turned sharply back the way they had come and began heading toward the Martian suits.

"At your command, Captain," Mariemaia said, her voice flat.

"Knights of the Realm, open fire," Roche issued the order. A river of beam fire poured out from their formation. The forward squadron of Medusas hadn't deployed their defensors, wanting to retain their mobility, and were annihilated by a combination of their own missiles and KotR's beam rifles. The rear squadron, however, escaped largely unscathed.

"Now, quickly, charge before they can adjust! _We must win!_" Roche shouted. As one, KotR screamed toward the shocked squadron of Medusas.

"WHAT? An entire squadron of Medusas destroyed, just like that?"

"Yes, Sir," the bridge crewmember said nervously. "And now the enemy is charging the second squadron. We're not going to be able to get away if they break through."

"Are the Vulturises aboard?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then we've got what we came for. Start the engines."

"And leave our troops here?"

"I don't like it either, Senior Chief, but we have no choice if we are to successfully complete our mission."

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Take this!" Zhacque sliced through a Medusa. Actually, he sliced through three Medusas. "Mariemaia, the carrier is getting away!"

"Can't do anything about it!" Mariemaia shouted. "We don't have the firepower to destroy it. Just concentrate on eliminating the Medusas. Phinney, go take that one on the right."

"Roger that, Lieutenant"

"Breton, watch your back!" Zhacque said as he vertically bisected a Medusa.

"Thanks, Lejeun."

"Don't mention it."

"Good work, Knights," Roche said as he slashed through the last Medusa. "Let's return to Vulkanus."

"Amazing how easily they were able to defeat our two squadrons of Medusas," the major mused on the retreating carrier. "Senior Chief, when we get to Mars, be sure to inform the engineers to begin designing an upgrade to the Medusa to counter the Preventers' Taurus IIs."

"Yes, Sir."

"So you engaged two full squadrons and defeated them without support?" Lady Une repeated to Roche's image onscreen. She sighed. "Very well, Captain; what are your casualties?"

"I myself find it difficult to believe, but... we took no casualties. There is, of course, some damage to the mobile suits themselves, that's to be expected, but the pilots all made it through with no serious injuries."

"What?" Lady Une looked up sharply.

"To give credit where credit is due, it pretty much all came down to the two exceptional pilots I've got in command of Second Squad, Mariemaia Kushrenada and Zhacque Lejeun. They- you know what, I'll just transmit the battle data to you so you can see for yourself." Roche carefully did not transmit recordings of his conversation with Lieutenant (JG) Sullivan immediately prior to the battle.

Lady Une sat back and watched the battle play itself out.

Continued in Episode 13: In the Ascendant


	13. In the Ascendant

**Episode 13: In the Ascendant**

The year is After Colony 205. Following the breakdown of the peace negotiations, President Relena Darlian authorizes the Preventer Corps to use force in the defense of Earth and its colonies. On Mars, groups of loyal Preventers are making guerrilla attacks on military facilities and are one by one being destroyed by the Aresian Military Service. The Preventer Corps begins to increase the frequency and power of its patrols and correspondingly swells the ranks of its pilot division.

"Well, we're coming up on Mars. I wonder what's been goin' on while we were away," Odin said as the spacecraft he, his elder brother Odel, his fiancée Lucille, and their friend Dick Hidaski were on entered Martian space.

"Attention, Mars. This is the Preventer Experimental Interstellar Engine Vehicle. Come in, Lieutenant Commander Peacecraft," Lucille broadcast.

"Personally, I wonder if Mikol Esroni is still preaching secession," Odel replied.

"Come in, Preventer Experimental Interstellar Engine Vehicle. Lieutenant Commander Peacecraft is unavailable. This is Mars Aerospace Traffic Control. Would you like to land?"

"Yes, thank you," Lucille said.

"I'm transmitting landing field co-ordinates to you now. Welcome back."

When they disembarked, they were met by a platoon of armed guards in strange uniforms and a truck.

"Get into the truck. You'll be meeting with the Governor later so that he can explain the current situation," said the leader of the soldiers.

"What, Governor Peacecraft wants to see us personally?"

The trooper laughed. "Milliardo Peacecraft is no longer in power here on Mars," he said. "Mikol Esroni is in charge now. Get in the truck, and welcome to the Free Planet of Mars."

Lucille, Odin, Odel, and Dick were handcuffed and pushed into the back of the truck. They were joined by most of the platoon a moment later, and the truck started up, and drove off down the road.

"So, ladies and gentlemen of the Senate, since we have dealt with all other issues currently up for debate, let us decide whether or not to declare war. Does anyone wish to speak before voting?" Relena addressed the Senate. _I'm sure that Henry Preston, at least, will want to say something,_ she thought. But to her surprise, no one stepped forward. "In that case, cast your votes for, against, or abstain now, please," she said.

The vote was near unanimous. Relena looked at Heero, whose expression was inscrutable. She turned back to the Senate.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Senate, the Earth Sphere Unified Nation is now officially at war with the Free Planet of Mars. This concludes our meeting for today," she said into the gargantuan chamber and was greeted by silence before people began filing out.

Relena sat back in her chair next to Heero. "I expected this to happen," she said, "but now that it has, I find that I was still emotionally unprepared for it."

"I know what you mean," Heero said. Relena looked at him in surprise. He continued, "You might want to contact Lady Une. You wouldn't want to Preventer from acting as quickly as possible." He said this with a completely straight face.

Relena blinked. _Did Heero- _Heero, _of _all_ people- just make a joke? _she wondered, and confirmed it when Heero smiled slightly. With his dark glasses, it had the effect of making him look a little more menacing and more than a little psychotic.

"Heero," she inquired, "are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, Relena. I was just trying to cheer you up," Heero said, his facial expression returning to normal, that is, expressionless. "Pagan is waiting with your limo around the back, so you can avoid the reporters."

Lucille, Odin, Odel, and Dick were escorted into an office. Behind the desk was a man in wheelchair, with glasses reading a paper of some sort.

"Governor, these are the Preventers who arrived," the leader of the troopers said. The man looked up.

"Ah," he said, putting down the document. "I am Mikol Esroni, Governor of the Free Planet of Mars. The reason I took over from Milliardo Peacecraft and seceded was my belief that the Black Death was reorganizing, and the World Nation had ignored the threat that was growing under their noses. I, like you and many others who live on Mars, came from MO-V before it was destroyed, and the memory of that incident instilled into my soul a desire never to see an atrocity like that happen again. But the Preventers refused to listen to me, so I began preaching secession, and the movement grew, culminating in the coup that brought me into power here and the war Mars and Earth are currently engaged in.

"I remember you, Odin and Odel, from when MO-V was under attack by OZ Prize. You are excellent pilots, and we could sorely use you. As for you, Dick Hidaski and Lucille Aisley, you are valuable in your capacities as engineer and administrator. I would prefer not to have you locked up until the end of the war, but if you don't agree to aid our cause, I'm afraid that I will have to," Esroni finished and looked at the soldier in charge. "Take them to a cell. Let them discuss my offer for the rest of today, then bring them back here tomorrow morning."

"Come on," the soldier said roughly, nudging them out the door.

Relena sighed as she got into her limousine, which was now, at Heero's insistence, black.

"How are things going, Miss Relena?" Pagan asked. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's going pretty well, thank you, Pagan," Relena smiled as Heero got in next to her, closed the door, and took off his sunglasses. _Pagan's the only one who still calls me that,_ she thought, _and somehow, it's very comforting and reassuring. Much more so than all of Heero's modifications to my limo._ She smiled again as the memory came to the surface of her mind. _Gundanium plating on the body, bulletproof glass... probably rocket-proof, too, if I know Heero... and I bet he wasn't kidding when he said that the smallest weapon that could possibly damage the car itself was an antitank rocket. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if we could survive in outer space in here... Actually, even though those things don't make me feel comfortable, it is comforting to know that Heero cares about me this much. _In the space between them, her hand closed over Heero's.

"... Relena..." Heero's voice was soft, gentle and hesitant.

"Yes, Heero?" She looked into his face, and in his eyes, just for a moment, she saw a hint of conflicting emotional impulses before his expressionless mask dropped back into place.

"I'd prefer it if you'd let go of my gun hand, Relena," he said. "I realize that many people feel more secure when in physical contact with those they are emotionally close to, but I would much rather be able to provide you with actual security than with a psychological semblance of it."

"Heero, you're absolutely incorrigible," Relena teased lightly, releasing his hand. "And here I was, thinking we were unassailable in this mobile fortress masquerading as my limousine."

"Mmm," Heero acknowledged. _Damnit, Heero, what happened to 'follow your emotions?'_

They were thrown into a dimly lit cell. The door hissed shut behind them.

"What're we gonna do?" Odin broke the silence after a while.

"I don't know about you, Odin, but I'm joining Esroni," Odel said.

"Why?"

"Ever since the Black Death blew up MO-V, taking Tricia and Mark with it," Odel's voice caught in his throat and his eyes filled with tears, "I've wanted nothing more than to be able to pay them back for that. This is my chance to do so."

"Odel...," Lucille said, but trailed off, unable to think of anything to say.

"What, Odin? What, Lucille? They blew up my wife and my infant son! I'll avenge them if it's the last thing I do!" Odel was very fierce now, and if his eyes still held tears of grief and pain, they were mingled now with tears of anger and hatred. "I'll avenge them," he repeated quietly, his voice full of conviction, "if it's the last thing I do. I swear to God I will."

"What about you, Dick? Are you going to defect, too?" Odin asked.

"I honestly don't know yet, Odin. The Earth will probably win out in the end, but Mars seems to have a worthy cause. What're you two gonna do?" Dick deflected attention from himself.

Odin and Lucille looked at each other. "We're going to uphold the oaths we swore to the Earth Sphere Unified Nation," Odin said for both of them.

"Do you have a problem with that, Odel?" Lucille asked.

"You're doing what you think is right," Odel said. "No, I don't have any problems."

"What is it, Ms. President?" Lady Une answered the phone.

"Please, Lady Une, call me Relena. The Senate has declared war. You may begin mass-producing the Taurus II."

"Thank you, Relena." Lady Une put the phone down, picked it up, and dialed in a number.

"Hello? Yes, Lady Une here. The President just informed me that the Senate has declared war and we can start mass-production of the Taurus II."

Odin lay awake that night. _I wish there was a chance that Odel is just planning to work against Mars from within, just like he did with OZ Prize as Silver Crown._ He sighed. _But I know there isn't. Odel is bent on avenging Tricia's and Mark's death... just like I would be if Lucille had been blown up. _He sighed.

"Still awake, Odin?"

"Yeah, Lucille. I was just thinking about how painful it must have been, must be for Odel to have concealed himself in OZ like he did, to do all of that to protect Tricia. I mean, he did it to protect all of us, but Tricia especially. And then to join the Preventers to continue to protect her and their son, only to fail seven years later... I really feel sorry for him."

"... Yeah," Lucille agreed.

"And he's become so intensely focused on avenging them that he doesn't care if he dies, as long he can take some Black Death goons with him. Ironic, really. His hatred for them has warped him into something similar. Ironic and sad."

"That's unusually perceptive of you, Odin. Almost philosophical."

"Well, I've been thinking about it all night," Odin said. "Why are you awake, Lucille?"

"Same reason," she answered. "Thinking." She put her arms around Odin from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. "Goodnight."

"G'night, Lucille," Odin replied.

"Today, the Senate unanimously declared war on Mars, and the Preventer Corps has begun mass-producing their Taurus II mobile suits, which possess a considerable edge in combat over the Medusas which are the mainstay of the Martian fleet. This recording was made by Captain Roche Nattono, commander of Knights of the Realm Squadron, the premier Taurus II unit, as he and his squadron engaged two full squadrons of Medusas yesterday afternoon." The television showed the gray-and white Taurus IIs heavily engaged with the dome-headed Medusas.

Catherine and Trowa watched the battle silently.

"In other news, -" Cathy turned off the TV and turned to Trowa.

"I'll be careful, Cathy," Trowa said. "I don't think I'll be in danger anytime within the next couple of days," he smiled just a bit.

"I'm getting a bit predictable, aren't I?" Catherine smiled tearily back.

"Just a bit," Trowa answered.

"Hey, we're on TV!" someone said in KotR Squadron's ready room. Mariemaia turned to look from where she was playing chess against Zhacque and saw that, indeed, they were on TV. She went back to the chess game, which was more interesting. She became aware of another person behind her.

"What's up, Mike?" Zhacque asked absently as he made his move.

_Mike!_ Mariemaia thought angrily. _That slimy bastard! _"Yeah, Mike. Whaddya want?" she tried to clear a space for strategic thought in her mind. Tried, and failed.

"Nothin'. How are you two doing?" Mike pulled a chair over and sat down.

"Nothing much," Zhacque answered, waiting for Mariemaia.

Mariemaia finally settled on a move and made it.

Zhacque looked at Mariemaia's move. It gave him a distinct advantage. "Um, Mariemaia, you might want to reconsider that move," he said.

"Oh crap. Thanks Zhacque. I owe you one," she smiled and moved a different piece.

"Neither of you has answered my question," Mike interrupted.

"We're fine. Now go away, we're trying to concentrate."

"Fine, be that way," Mike left.

Zhacque watched Mike's retreating back. "Do you think he just suspects us of being lovers, or do you think he actually knows?" he whispered.

"I dunno," Mariemaia replied. "But given the people's minds usually work, I'd say the former. It'd be hard to come up with something like reality unless you actually knew it."

"Sure, I guess," Zhacque said, looking over the top of Mariemaia's head at the back of Mike's.

"Besides, don't you find it encouraging that someone's mistaken us for a couple?" Mariemaia teased.

_No, _Zhacque thought, _it makes me even more depressed, because..._ Zhacque was never able to finish his thought, because Mariemaia made a move.

"Checkmate."

"Really?" Zhacque looked at the board in disbelief. It was indeed checkmate. "Play again?"

"Sure," Mariemaia said. "I might as well enjoy the experience of beating you while I can."

"Oh, you make it sound so very easy!" Zhacque retorted as they set the pieces back up.

"Hey, get up," one of the soldiers nudged Odin with a booted foot.

Odin opened his eyes. "Hm?" Lucille's arms were still around him. "Hey, Lucille, wake up," he said. "They want us to go give Esroni our answer." He disengaged from Lucille's embrace, sat up, and shook her shoulder.

"Huh? Wha-? Oh. Yeah," Lucille shot up to a sitting position.

"Come on," the soldier said. Odin and Lucille stood up. and joined Dick and Odel, who were already standing.

"Move it," one soldier said, pushing them out of the cell.

"Today is a very sad day. For the first time in our brief history as a single nation since After Colony 195, we of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, also known as the World Nation, find ourselves officially at war.

"The root of the current conflict goes back to four years ago, in After Colony 202, when a terrorist organization called the Black Death, a cult of twisted logic bent on destroying humanity, detonated the fusion generators of the outermost colony MO-V. The few survivors fled to Mars, carrying with them immense grief for their dead families and a desire to never again see such pointless death and destruction. One year later, the Preventer Corps finally managed to infiltrate the Black Death and destroyed them.

"Now," Relena said, standing behind the lectern, "Mikol Esroni, himself a survivor of the MO-V Massacre, has taken over Mars and seceded from the World Nation, claiming that he has tried and tried to get us to realize that the Black Death have reorganized and sees no other way with which to gain our attention than by declaring war against us.

"If Mikol Esroni truly desires the complete destruction of the Black Death, he would not have done this, for as the Preventers gear up for war, they devote less of their attention to investigating terrorists. If he truly desired incidents like the MO-V Massacre to never occur again, he would not have begun a war which provides a perfect cover for the acts which the Black Death are likely to perpetrate.

"Now, citizens of the World Nation, I ask you to support the war we presently find ourselves fighting in, in order to hasten the day when we are once again at peace, and without fear of attacks from such despicable terrorists and secessionists. Thank you for your time."

William Preston turned off the television and smiled to himself. "Well done, Ms. President. Unwittingly, you just provided us with an opportunity to infiltrate your precious Preventers under the cover of an upsurge in enlistment."

"That was an excellent speech, Miss Relena," Dorothy Catalonia murmured, "and I'm sure the people of the World Nation will agree with you. It's nice to see you face the reality that conflict is sometimes necessary."

"Let me get this straight. The Taurus IIs beat _two whole squadrons_ of Medusas without taking a _single casualty?_" The chief engineer asked incredulously.

"That's right, Sir," the Senior Chief Petty Officer cowered.

"Your CO is right. We do need a new multi-purpose design, in addition to the two specialized designs were refining right now. Hmmm... Nothing wrong with the Medusa's basic frame, though. If we fiddled around with the armament and engine designs a bit..." The engineer became lost in the world of levers, gears, circuitry, and fusion generators. "Run along, Senior Chief. Tell your CO we're on it."

The SCPO fled, glad to get away. _I need a drink, _he thought.

"Sir, the prisoners."

Mikol Esroni looked up. "Thank you," he said. "Bring them in."

Odel, Dick, Odin, and Lucille filed into the room.

"So. Have you made your decisions?" Esroni asked.

The door closed behind them.

Continued in Episode 14: Warriors Reborn


	14. Warriors Reborn

**Episode 14: Warriors Reborn**

The year is After Colony 205. Following the breakdown of the peace negotiations, Relena authorizes the Preventer Corps to use force in the defense of Earth and its colonies. On Mars, groups of loyal Preventers are making guerrilla attacks on military facilities and are one by one being destroyed by the Aresian Military Service. The Preventer Corps begins to increase the frequency and power of its patrols and correspondingly swells the ranks of its pilot division. After the Senate's declaration of war, the Taurus II is put into mass-production. Armed with these new weapons, the Preventers once again feel powerful enough to provide for the security of the World Nation. All does not point in favor of the World Nation, however. Martian engineers, learning of the Taurus II's potential, have begun designing an upgrade of the Medusa.

_"Sir, the prisoners."_

_Mikol Esroni looked up. "Thank you," he said. "Bring them in."_

_Odel, Dick, Odin, and Lucille filed into the room._

_"So. Have you made your decisions?" Esroni asked._

_The door closed behind them._

"Yes. I have, at any rate," Odel spoke first. "I'll join your cause."

"I had hoped you would," Esroni answered. "What about you three?" he asked as Aresian troopers removed Odel's handcuffs.

Odin and Lucille looked at one another, then at Dick, who nodded. "We took oaths to uphold and protect the World Nation and its citizens, and we won't betray those oaths."

"Very well. I understand that your actions spring from noble motivations," Esroni said. "Troops, take these three and put them in the cell with the other Preventer."

"What other Preventer?" Odin asked.

"You may know her," Esroni said off-handedly. "She was initially with OZ Prize, and her name is Aretha Walker." Then Odin was dragged out of Esroni's office, and Esroni turned his head back to Odel. "As befits a pilot of your skill, you will be receiving our latest Gundam, Coruscos, and the rank of Colonel. Your first assignment," he continued, "will be to prove your loyalty to Mars by hunting down and capturing or destroying the cells of Preventers still hidden on Mars."

"I'll do anything as long as I can avenge the deaths of my wife and son," Odel said quietly.

"Hey, Aretha. Remember us?" Odin said after the door to the cell hissed shut.

"Odin? Lucille?" Aretha looked surprised. "So they captured you too."

"Yep," Odin said. "Looks like we're out of it."

Major Sherevoeu of the Preventer Corps looked up as one of her noncoms burst into the tent.

"Major! The Bernetts were just captured!"

"The Bernetts?" Sherevoeu repeated. "Gunny, are you sure?"

"Dead sure, Ma'am. So are we gonna go spring 'em?"

Sherevoeu considered. "I was reluctant to go just for Walker's sake, but if we can get the Bernetts as well, that will be worth our time. Get our people ready."

"Yes, Ma'am!" The gunnery sergeant ran out of the tent and could be heard bellowing, "Alright, you lazy Preventers! Get off your asses and get ready for combat! We've got a rescue mission to pull off, right out of the Onrinj detention center."

Aretha, Odin, Dick, and Lucille woke to the sound of gunfire outside the cell.

"What d'you think's going on?" Lucille wondered.

"Probably the Preventers that are still loyal to the World Nation are trying to break us out," Aretha speculated.

"Are you sure this is the right cell?" came a voice through the door.

"Yep. See, it says right here, 'Aisely, Bernett, Hidaski, Walker.'"

"Okay. Hey, in there! Keep away from the door! These things we're using have been known to malfunction," someone called through the door.

"Got it," Odin called back.

There was a muffled whoomph, and the door fell in. Two people were standing, silhouetted in the doorway.

"Let's go, you guys," one said. "The AMS will be regrouping soon, and we want out."

Odel and Esroni were in the hangar, looking up at Coruscos Gundam, which was standing next to Oni. It was very similar to Oni in appearance, except for the fact that Coruscos Gundam had a shield instead of a heat rod bracer on the left arm and was a dazzling silver color.

One of Esroni's ever-present aides raised a radio to his ear. "I see," he said. "Governor, rebel Preventers have broken into the detention center and freed Aisely, Bernett, Hidaski, and Walker. They are now fleeing in trucks away from the city."

"Thank you, Mr. Robertson," Esroni said. "Col. Bernett, your hour has come. Take Coruscos Gundam and prevent the rebels from escaping. I would prefer it if you could take them alive, but it's not required."

"On the contrary, Governor. My hour has not yet come, but I will gladly undergo this test of my loyalty," Odel said, walking to Coruscos's feet.

"So, here's our base, such as it is," said one of the rescuers.

Odin, Aretha, Dick, and Lucille looked at the rows of tents.

"Major Sherevoeu wants to speak with you," the speaker continued, "so if you'll just follow me," the truck stopped and they got off.

"Commander Une? The lunar base just sent word that they have completed the Tallgeese III, the Gundams, and the Lieutenant Commander Noin's customized Taurus II."

"Thank you, Parks. Would you contact the pilots for me, please?"

"Certainly, Commander What should I tell them?"

"Inform them that the suits have been completed and to meet me at the lunar base."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And that's why it is imperative that we get you to Earth," Sherevoeu said. "You'd only be delaying the inevitable by staying here, but if you could make it to Earth, you would have access to the resources necessary to make a difference."

"How will you ensure that we can get to Earth? By sacrificing yourselves? They're sure to come after us, you know," Aretha pointed out.

"We'll hold them off with the mobile suits we stole from them long enough for you people to make your escape," Sherevoeu said. "And yes, I do intend to sacrifice myself and my people, if need be. War has been declared, and wartime demands sacrifices."

"Major!" the gunnery sergeant burst in. "An unknown Gundam just landed at our outer perimeter. It has Aresian Military Service insignia and it's demanding our surrender."

"What? So soon?" Sherevoeu stood. "Gunny, get these people to the shuttle, and get the troops to their mobile suits."

"Already on it, Ma'am. Okay, people, follow me. we haven't got much time, so hurry along," the gunny led Odin, Lucille, Aretha, and Dick outside.

"Yes, this is Milliardo Peacecraft... I see... Thanks, LC Parks," Zechs hung up the phone and turned to face Noin. "Your Taurus and the Tallgeese have been completed," he told her. "Lady Une wants us at the lunar base to get ourselves re-accustomed to the feel of them."

"Guess we'll be fighting again soon," she said.

"I repeat, surrender your weapons and yourselves and you will be spared. If you choose not to comply, I will begin my attack," Odel boomed over Coruscos Gundam's loudspeaker.

"The construction on Heavyarms has been finished? Thank you," Trowa said. Catherine came in.

"They finished your Gundam?" she asked.

"Yeah, but listen, don't worry yet, Cathy. Lady Une just wants us pilots to go up to the lunar base and take them for a spin to get used to them again. We won't be in combat."

"Alright," Catherine said, somewhat mollified, "just don't go getting amnesia this time. Or trying to blow yourself up."

"Sure thing, Cathy."

"That's Odel's voice," Odin said, pausing as they entered the underground shuttle bay. Aretha was running up the boarding stairs, followed by Dick.

Lucille, right behind Dick, turned. "Come on, Odin. He's made his decision, we can't change it," she said.

"You're right," Odin agreed, turning and running to the stairs.

Quatre groggily woke up to the ringing of the phone. "Hello?" he picked it up.

"Hello, Sir. Lance Corporal Parks here. I'm terribly sorry to wake you up at the hour it is on your colony, but Lady Une has instructed me to inform you that the Gundam Sandrock has been completed, and to offer you the rank of Colonel."

Quatre was much more awake now. "Okay. A colonel. Right, I'll take it. Was there anything else?"

"If you could be at the lunar base within two hours, Col., it would be greatly appreciated."

"Understood," Quatre said, and hung up.

"Gundam, we will not surrender. Do what you can to defeat us," Sherevoeu replied, advancing in her Medusa. A line of the captured Martian mobile suits was now encircling Coruscos Gundam, with more assembling every minute.

"Very well," Odel said, and activated the sword function of the beam bracer and a blade sprang into being. "Take this!" he raised the shield and pointed it at one Medusa. Pressing a switch, two panels popped open, revealing a pair of gatlings, which riddled the unfortunate suit with bullet holes.

"Deploy defensors and fire," Sherevoeu ordered. Coruscos Gundam leapt and fired its thrusters, avoiding the beam barrage.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat a Gundam pilot!" Odel returned fire with the shield gatlings and came down on one, slashing down. The beam blade crackled against the force field created by the planet defensors before breaking through, slicing vertically through a Medusa.

Aretha strapped herself into the pilot's chair, while Odin took the copilots' seat. "The trip to earth will take about a week, even with a high-speed shuttle like this one," she said as Lucille and Dick settled themselves in the two rear seats. "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah," Dick said.

"All right then, launch in 10 seconds."

"Fire your missiles! We have to buy enough time for them to get away!" the major shouted, emptying her shoulder tubes and the Medusa launcher. There was a beeping sound, and an image appeared in her cockpit of the shuttle rising on a trail of smoke. "Godspeed," Sherevoeu said.

Odel also saw the shuttle. "So, they're buying time so that Odin and the others can escape," he said to himself. "I'm sure I'll meet them again. These, however," he returned his attention to the Medusas, "are the pressing matter of the moment, and there are too many to defeat by myself. Major Esroni?"

"Yes, Colonel Bernett?" Julia's image popped up.

"You can bring up the reinforcements now," he told her.

"Yes, Sir!" Her image disappeared.

"Now, Preventers, your luck is about to run out," Odel smirked and fired his beam bracer as Oni Gundam led a battalion of Medusas to join him.

Duo picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Duo Maxwell?"

"Yeah, but I'm not interested in buying anything today."

"No, this is Lance Corporal Parks. Commander Une told me to call you Gundam pilots."

"Oh! Cool! Is Deathscythe ready?"

"Yes, it is. You'll agree to becoming a Captain, then?"

"Sure, sure, sure," Duo said. "When can I go see it?" _I'll be the God of Death once again, _he thought.

"Commander Une wants you all to be at the lunar base in two hours-"

"Gotcha," Duo hung up. "Hey, Hilde! I've gotta go to the moon! Preventer stuff!"

"Fine," Hilde sighed. "I'll just mind the junkshop, all by myself..."

"Major! There are reinforcements on the way! The other Gundam, and a battalion of Medusas!"

"Are you sure, Gunny?"

"Positive. We can't possibly hope to survive."

"Tell me something I don't know, Gunny. Well, I guess there's nothing for it but the proverbial last stand," Major Sherevoeu said.

"The stupidly heroic one, Major?"

"Yes, Gunny. The stupidly heroic last stand." Sherevoeu smiled, firing her beam bayonet at Coruscos Gundam.

"Yaaa!" Odel sliced through a Medusa, noticed another Medusa behind him raising its beam bayonet to deliver a deadly slash of its own, and knew there wasn't time to dodge.

"You okay there, Col.?" The Medusa was lashed by Oni's heat rod.

"Fine, thanks." Odel stood and watched the Aresian Medusas engage those of the rebels before rejoining the fight himself. "Shall we show them what our Gundams can do, do you think, Major?"

"Absolutely!" Julia bared her teeth in a feral smile.

"Engage PX!" both said at the same time.

"So, Lady Une, why is Wing Gundam also here? I thought Heero wasn't going to be piloting," Zechs said. He, Noin, Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei were looking up at their suits.

"I'm wondering the same thing," Lady Une said. She turned to the other person present. "Well, Mr. Katoki? I thought I told you that you didn't need to build Wing."

"I know, Commander, but I had the plans, and there was extra Gundanium, so I thought, 'What the heck, why not make the complete set?' "

"I see," Lady Une said, shooing Katoki away. "Now, why don't you all take your suits out for a spin, get reacquainted with their handling? I have more paperwork that I have to do," Une scowled her opinion of paperwork.

"They're ripping through our formation like it was paper! Major, what should we d-" the message dissolved into static.

"Gunny, status report," Sherevoeu barked.

"We've lost half of our force," the gunnery sergeant replied tautly, "and destroyed a squadron and a half of their troops. The squadron and a half that we have left are being surrounded, with us in the middle."

"Looks bad," Sherevoeu said.

"Your penchant for understatement has never been more evident, Ma'am." The silver Gundam stepped forward.

"This is your last chance to surrender," Odel said. "Drop your weapons and exit your suits."

"Should we accept the offer?" Sherevoeu asked Gunny.

"It's better than dying in a stupidly heroic last stand, Ma'am," Gunny said pointedly.

"Point taken, Gunny. All right, we surrender, but may I know to whom I am surrendering?" Sherevoeu's Medusa dropped its beam bayonet and deactivated its defensors, the other Preventer Medusas following suit.

"I am Col. Odel Bernett of the Aresian Military Service."

"Whoohoooooooo!" Duo put his rebuilt Deathscythe Hell through a series of difficult aerobatics. "I've still got the touch!"

Wufei sighed heavily. "Captain Maxwell!! Get back into formation immediately!"

"Aw, loosen up, Wufei. Lady Une _told _us to get used to our Gundams again, and besides, my buddy Deathscythe is wasted on formation flying."

"He has a point, Wufei," Quatre said. "In fact, none of our Gundams really work well in formation. We can act as a team, yes, but the capabilities of our suits vary so much that if we tried to fight in a tight formation, we would only end up decreasing each other's effectiveness.

"Altron, Deathscythe, and Sandrock are all designed for close-in combat, and from that point of view, we should, in theory, be able to fight together, but in reality, the styles which we use in close combat are radically different and preclude formation work. On the other hand, there's Heavyarms, which has absolutely no close-range weaponry. Even assuming that the three of us could fight together in formation, it wouldn't work if we tried to include Trowa in the formation, because he would either end up holding the enemy at range, where we can't help, or he would end up in a position too crowded for him to use his weapons effectively. In any event, our best course is to give each other the room to take advantage of our suits' strengths while still working as a team to support each other as needed."

"Yeah, Wufei, so lighten up," Duo smirked.

"Just so you know, Wufei, as CO of this unit, I'm certainly not expecting us to show much in the way of proper military formality," Noin said dryly. "However, Duo, that does _not_ mean that you can mouth of to your superior officers."

"Sure thing, Noin," Duo replied easily.

"What's that suit doing over there?" Trowa interrupted.

"What?" Noin asked, looking around. "What kind of suit is it?"

"Checking... Got it. AMS-04MD Vulturis, Martian reconnaissance mobile doll. I didn't think we'd captured any."

"We haven't," Zechs said grimly. "It's spying on us. Take it out."

"Cancel that," Noin overrode him. "Lady Une is going to make an announcement about it, so it's not like they aren't going to know that the Gundams have been rebuilt anyway. Let it watch as much as it likes; the data might have a deterrent effect on the Martian government."

In one of his rare moments of reflective sobriety, Duo said, "In that case, take a good look, mobile doll, 'cause every soldier the AMS doesn't send against me is that much less blood on my hands, and one less threat to me 'n' Hilde."

To be continued in Episode 15: Internal Conflict


	15. Internal Conflict

**Episode 15: Internal Conflict**

Mariemaia looked at her reflection in the mirror in her quarters and picked up a pair of stud earrings. They were the custom-made pair that Zhacque had given her for Christmas the year before; the light caught on the stylized letter "M," engraved and inlaid with gold on each small, faceted ruby in their gold settings.

_I remember the time Zhacque gave me these,_ she thought, putting them on.

_Mariemaia entered the school building and spotted Zhacque standing against the wall, eyes closed. She went up to him._

_"Hi!" she said. "Have a good Christmas?"_

_Zhacque opened his eyes. _God she's beautiful,_ he thought. What he said was, "Yeah, thanks. You?"_

_"Pretty good. You know I'm in the Preventers, right?"_

_Zhacque nodded._

_"I got a promotion," she grinned._

_"That reminds me," Zhacque said, "I got you something."_

_"You didn't have to do that," Mariemaia blushed slightly._

_"I know, but I wanted to," Zhacque pressed a small box into her hand._

_Mariemaia carefully opened the box and opened it up. Nestled inside was a pair of earrings, each one a small ruby in gold settings with the stylized letter "M" she had used as her symbol 8 years ago engraved on the gem's largest facet and inlaid with gold leaf._

_"They're beautiful, Zhacque," she said, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome," Zhacque replied, fighting down a blush._

_Just then, the bell rang, indicating that classes were about to begin. "Well, I'll see you later then," Mariemaia said._

Zhacque watched Mariemaia came into Knights of the Realm's ready room. For a moment, he saw the light glint off of one of her earrings, and recognized them immediately.

_She's wearing the earrings I gave her again. I'm glad she likes them. Of course,_ Zhacque thought gloomily to himself,_ I remember what happened the last time I noticed her wearing them, too… _

_Mariemaia and Zhacque exited the building and made their way toward the residential sector, talking about school, the training, and life in general. A light breeze riffled through their hair, and Zhacque caught a glimpse of her earrings._

_You're wearing the earrings I gave you for Christmas," Zhacque observed._

_"Yeah," Mariemaia said, "and I've been wondering how you got my symbol on there. Did you have them custom-made or something?"_

_Zhacque nodded._

_"Wasn't that expensive?"_

_"Kind of. A little," Zhacque replied evasively. "Yeah."_

_"How much?"_

_"I can't remember exactly. A couple hundred, maybe?"_

_Her eyes narrowed and she said, "Liar. How much? Really?"_

_"Five fifty. Maybe six," he replied quietly. _

_"You shouldn't go spending that much on me!" she shouted. "I'm flattered, of course, and I appreciate it, but you didn't even have a job before Christmas!"_

_She stared at him, thoughts churning in her mind. _Why?_ turned up the most often, but_ How did he get the money? _was a close second. Finally she settled on the former. "Why?" she asked. _

_"Because I love you," he said. Mariemaia's eyes widened. _

_"Oh," she said quietly._

_The pair of walked on in silence until they came to the next intersection. "Well, I have to go this way," Mariemaia said, indicating the right. "See you tomorrow, Zhacque," and she walked away, rather more quickly than she would have normally._

_"See you tomorrow," Zhacque repeated to her retreating back before starting to trudge home._

God, you stupid human, _Zhacque thought, tears of anger and frustration welling in his eyes,_ why did you have to fall in love with her? _He waited for an answer from himself, but knew there would be none. _

Why do I always feel so strongly for women, _he wondered miserably, _who will never return my feelings? Why is it that no one can love me?_ he asked, but no answer came. Zhacque walked home, crying silently and wallowing in depression. Through it all, one question echoed painfully in his mind: _Why can't I be loved?

Mariemaia walked over to Zhacque. "Hi," she said. "D'you want to practice the system?"

Zhacque hesitated a moment, looked around to see if Mike was watching, then stood up. "Sure," he answered.

In the cockpit of her Taurus II, Mariemaia smiled to herself. _Mike believes that Zhacque and I are violating regulations by having an affair. While the second part of that statement may not be true, we are breaking regs by training ourselves to use the Zero system. In doing so, we are endangering our ability to carry out our missions calmly and with no unnecessary risk to ourselves, our allies, or to the civilians we're supposed to protect. The Zero system can warp our minds and make us reckless. But at the other end, once mastered, Zero can show us the best way to complete our missions without taking unnecessary risks. I told Zhacque I only wanted to try the thing out, but in reality, what I really wanted was to see if the system could help me avoid situations like the one in which my allies died following my orders._

She activated the Zero system and heard Zhacque say, "Let's dance!" At once, she was enveloped in a yellow glow, and her mind went back to the battlefield of the past...

_Mariemaia heard Roche's orders and began firing, careful to neither overheat nor drain her weapon._

_"Mariemaia," a voice on her comm said. A part of her brain not actively involved in the battle noted that only Zhacque ever called her that in the unit._

_"Yeah Zhacque? What is it?" she concentrated on the MS in front of her. It had a dome-shaped head and shoulder guards like those of a Virgo._

_"I have an idea that might save the unit. I've set my AI to do the shooting so I could think about it. What we need to do is reprogram our defensors to block blasts coming from inside the sphere. Then we scatter and trap the enemy inside the sphere, where we can destroy them at our leisure."_

_"Good idea, Zhacque. Hang on," Mariemaia commed Roche. "Sir, could I take command of the unit for a minute? There's a trick Zhacque came up with, I want to try it."_

_"Go ahead, Kushrenada. Trainees, Kushrenada is now in command of the unit."_

_"Alright, on my mark, scatter, and leave your defensors behind."_

_"But…!"_

_"That was an order," Mariemaia said coolly. "I am in charge here, and I expect my orders to be followed."_

_"Yes, Lieutenant," came the sheepish reply. Mariemaia paused momentarily, as if waiting for anyone else to dispute her orders, then said, quite calmly, "Mark."_

_The squadron scattered in multiple directions. However, some, doubting in the soundness of the plan, lagged a little bit behind the others, and were picked off by the Medusas, who then turned their attention to the surviving members of the squadron._

_"Damn! Casualty report!" Mariemaia snapped at her comm. _No... it was my fault... I should have explained it to them...

_"Zhacque here. We've lost Peters and Nadeau."_

_"Sullivan reporting. Your brilliant plan got Grey killed."_

_"Zhacque's brilliant plan," emphasized Mariemaia, putting her grief aside, "is the reason the Martians aren't shooting us up as we speak. Fire at will."_

_Why did they die? Whose fault was it? Was it mine? _Mariemaia's eyes filled with tears as the pain she still had not come to terms with surged up. _Whose fault was it? _Her mind cried in anguish.

The yellow glow of the Zero system cleared, and she saw Zhacque.

_It's his fault?_ "No!" she shook the tears from her eyes. "It's not fair! I won't blame him for this!"

_His fault,_ whispered Zero.

"NO!"

"Nice thrust, Mariemaia. You got me," Zhacque sounded slightly surprised.

"Thanks," she said.

_His fault…_

Mike entered KotR's ready room and looked around. _Damn, _he thought. _I must've missed them. _He spotted Phinney and went over. "Hey, Phinney. Have Mariemaia and Zhacque been in here?"

"Yeah, for a little while. Then they left to go practice in the sims in the hangar. I swear, sometimes I think that's all they do," Phinney shook his head.

"I know what you mean," Mike laughed. "Well, thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Mike left the ready room and set off down the corridor, thinking. _Why always the hangar? Anyone could just stumble over them... Well, actually, there are plenty of seldom-used rooms leading off from the hangar..._

A new thought struck him. _What if they really _are _practicing? I'll just pretend that I was coming to join them. They should buy that. _With that thought, Mike walked into the hangar.

The hangar Mike was in served Knights of the Realm and the other squadrons billeted in that sector of Vulkanus. Taurus IIs lined the walls of the huge, spacious chamber, and large, mobile-suit-sized corridors led deep into the interior of the orbital facility. The maintenance techs were working on the far side of the cavernous space, and indistinct sounds echoed across the room to Mike's ears.

Mike looked around and opened the door to the simulation control chamber. The displays were on, and they registered Mariemaia's and Zhacque's suits as activated and linked into the sim net. Before he could get close enough to decipher the readouts, however, the screens blanked and displayed a "Simulation Over" message. Mike switched on the microphone. "Hey, you two," he said.

"Hey, you two," Mike's image popped up on Zhacque's screen.

"Hey, Mike," Zhacque replied. "What're you doing?"

"I just came down to join you guys," Mike said. "I figure that the reason you two are so good is 'cause you practice these simulations so obsessively, no offense, and, well, I wanna be as good a pilot as I can."

"Great," Mariemaia said, sounding slightly distracted. "Listen, Mike, could you set the control unit for two consecutive missions? In the first one, give us some AI opponents, but for the second one just leave it as a blank battle area so we can test our skills on each other."

"Sure thing," Mike answered, typing commands rapidly.

"Thanks. Zhacque, switch to a private channel for a sec."

For a moment, Mike debated whether or not to switch along with them, but decided against it. The comm systems automatically notified pilots when a third person joined their conversation unless a specific command sequence was entered, and he didn't have the time. Besides, showing his true motivations would get him nowhere at that point.

"Okay, Zhacque, I probably don't need to say this, but - "

"You sure don't," Zhacque interrupted. "I'm deactivating the system as we speak."

"Right," Mariemaia followed suit. "I'm switching back to the open channel now. We're back, Mike."

"Just in time. The missions are set up, so I'm getting into my Taurus."

Mike settled himself in the pilot's chair in the cockpit of his suit.

"So Mike, how many bad guys are we up against?" Zhacque asked.

"About 12 Medusas. I figured that the three of us could take that many. I hope I wasn't overestimating our skills."

"Dunno, Mike. We'll have to see."

"Here they come!" Mariemaia shouted. "We'll hit them with a barrage from our beam rifles, and then close in so we can use our sabres. Got it?"

"Roger," Zhacque said.

"Will comply," Mike replied.

"Fire!"

The three Taurus IIs opened fire on the approaching Martian mobile suits, which easily dodged most of the shots.

"Shit," Mike said. "I should've realized that would happen."

Zhacque tossed his beam rifle aside after emptying its charge and pulled out his two beam sabres. "Let's dance, you guys."

"Definitely," Mariemaia agreed, following suit. "Ready, Mike?"

"Whenever you are," Mike informed her.

"In that case, CHARGE!" Mariemaia led the way, closely followed by the other two.

"HYAAAAAH!" Mike shouted, swinging one of his sabres at a Medusa. The blow connected, and the Martian suit was suddenly missing an arm. He followed with a stab through the torso and jetted away to attack another enemy. Sparing a quick glance at Zhacque and Mariemaia, he saw that they had destroyed a pair of Medusas each already. Dispatching a sixth suit with a double slash, Mike darted away from it.

"You bastard!" Zhacque yelled at the Medusa that had just shot his Taurus's left arm off before running it through with his remaining beam sabre. Charging straight at its compatriot, Zhacque deftly maneuvered behind the Martian mobile suit, interposing it between his suit and the detonation of his latest victim. Slicing his sabre upwards, Zhacque bisected it vertically and kicked it away before leaving it to its demise.

"Whoops, didn't hit me!" Mariemaia dodged the shots of a frustrated Medusa as she rocketed ever closer. "Ungh!" A shot impacted her suit's armor from behind, and she was thrown forward in her crash harness. "Well, take _this_!" She blasted at full power toward her original target, slamming into it. One sabre she plunged into its midsection. Then, ripping her weapon sideways, she pushed away from her crippled enemy and headed back at the mobile suit that had fired at her. Also on heading for it was Zhacque, on a collision course. The Medusa shifted its aim to Zhacque's Taurus, and Mariemaia cut it into three pieces, bringing her beam sabres across from either side. Zhacque piled on his braking thrusters, and managed to avoid getting caught in the blast when the Medusa exploded.

"You okay?" Zhacque asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Mariemaia replied, "But weren't there twelve Medusas?"

"Mike got the other four, so we're all three of us even."

"Which means that it's everyone for themselves," Mike inserted into the conversation, "'cause it's time for the true contest of skills."

Zhacque eyed Mike's Taurus II. Like Mariemaia's, it still had both of its sabres, but the top portion of the head unit was damaged. _Both Mike and Mariemaia have two sabres,_ Zhacque thought, _but Mariemaia was hit in the back, damaging her primary thrusters, while Mike's head has been damaged, which if I'm not mistaken should result in a degradation of his targeting capabilities. All in all, the three of us are pretty evenly matched as far as our suits go._

"Right you are, Mike," Zhacque said, "so let's get to it." And he quickly lopped off one of the arms of Mike's Taurus II.

"Hey, no fair," Mike complained, jetting away and trying to drag a targeting bracket over Zhacque's suit. _What the hell? Why won't it lock on? _Just then, Mariemaia came barreling down on Zhacque, who dodged her downward slash. In a flash of insight, Mike realized, _Of course! The head unit's where our targeting computers are, and mine's been damaged. Damn!_

Spinning, Mariemaia whipped her other sabre through Mike's mobile suit, eliminating him from the simulation. "It's down to you and me, Zhacque," she said, turning and seeing Zhacque's one-armed Taurus bearing down on her. Knowing she had no time to dodge, Mariemaia fastened her grip on Zhacque's suit as he thrust his sabre into her mobile suit so that the resultant detonation destroyed both of them.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm starving. Wanna hit the mess?" Zhacque asked.

"No, thanks," Mike said. "I'm gonna stay here a little while longer, do some more sim work."

"Sure, why not?" Mariemaia sounded distracted, and her eyes were troubled as the voice of the Zero System came back to haunt her.

_His fault..._

After Zhacque and Mariemaia had left, Mike looked up at their Tauruses and smiled a nasty little smile to himself. "Now, let's see how skilled those two are when their targeting systems are malfunctioning... Heh heh heh heh."

To be continued in Episode 16: Zero, Unleashed


	16. Zero, Unleashed

**Episode 16: Zero, Unleashed**

The year is After Colony 205. Following the breakdown of the peace negotiations, Relena authorizes the Preventer Corps to use force in the defense of Earth and its colonies. On Mars, groups of loyal Preventers are making guerrilla attacks on military facilities and are one by one being destroyed by the Aresian Military Service. The Preventer Corps begins to increase the frequency and power of its patrols and correspondingly swells the ranks of its pilot division. After the Senate's declaration of war, the Taurus II is put into mass-production. Armed with these new weapons, the Preventers once again feel powerful enough to provide for the security of the World Nation. All does not point in favor of the World Nation, however. Martian engineers, learning of the Taurus II's potential, have begun designing an upgrade of the Medusa. In addition, Odel Bernett, an elite pilot from MO-V and a veteran of the Eve Wars, has defected to their cause.

Major Kasuke Oda, Preventer Corps, Intelligence Division, who happened to be an albino, sighed and opened the next report on his computer screen. His pink eyes widened, and he picked up his phone and dialed it.

"Commander Une? This is Major Oda; I've just come across a report which I believe warrants investigation."

He heard Une's reply over the phone, her tone inviting further elaboration. "Yes?"

"It seems that there's a possibility that someone is developing their own mobile suit type on the Moon. The agent in question has provided some imagery, but the distance involved has reduced the clarity of the images. Given our present circumstances, I believe we should act to assess and, if possible, eliminate this threat. Assuming that it is a threat," Oda finished.

"I agree, Major," Lady Une said. "I'll order an unmanned probe sent over immediately."

Zhacque looked up as Captain Roche Nattono entered Knights of the Realm's ready room and crossed over to the table where he and Mariemaia were sitting on opposite sides of a chessboard.

"Kushrenada, Lejeun, I have a special assignment for you. Come with me."

Zhacque and Mariemaia rose from the table simultaneously and followed Roche into the corridor that led to the hangar. "Might I inquire as to the nature of this special assignment, Sir?" Mariemaia asked.

"You might, Lieutenant. As you both know, the past several days have been pretty quiet for us," his tone made it not quite a question, so Mariemaia and Zhacque nodded confirmation. "Well," Roche continued, "we recently received a pair of prototype beam cannons for the Taurus II."

"And we've been picked to test them?" Zhacque put in.

"Correct, but not entirely," Roche said. "Get into your suits; I'll brief you more fully over the comm."

Zhacque climbed into the cockpit of his Taurus II and sat in the cushioned chair. The comm screen flickered to life and displayed Captain Nattono's image.

"Someone from Intelligence contacted Lady Une earlier today and informed her of a report of what is believed to be a test flight of an unknown type of mobile suit near the Moon. The following still images were attached to the report."

Zhacque looked at the grainy pictures of the unknown suit; from what he could see, it had two large cannons; one mounted on either shoulder, but the quality was so poor that he couldn't make much else out.

As if reading his thoughts, Roche said, "What you are seeing now are the enhanced and magnified portions of the original images. The pictures were taken at such a distance that this is the best picture quality and clarity achievable."

"So our mission is to investigate the area where this thing was sighted while testing the new beam cannons?" Mariemaia made it almost a statement rather than a question.

"Right the second time, Lieutenant. If you don't encounter anything over there, you'll be provided with some Medusas to practice on. But remember, if you do encounter these things, be careful. We have no idea what their capabilities might be."

"Wait a minute," Zhacque interjected. "Why can't they send in a probe?"

"They already did," Roche said in a somber voice, his face serious. "We lost contact with it after it registered some kind of energy surge."

"What kind of energy surge?" Mariemaia asked apprehensively.

"We're not sure, because whatever it was that knocked out or destroyed the probe also scrambled its sensors completely." There was a pause.

"Your Tauruses are being hooked up to a Taurus carrier for the journey," Roche said finally. "Good hunting, and good luck." His image disappeared.

"Well," Dick Hidasaki (Author's Note: In previous episodes I have misspelled Dick's last name as "Hidaski." My bad!) said as he walked into the cockpit of the shuttle from the aft compartment, wiping his hands on a rag, "I've got some bad news. Our fuel tanks had sprung a leak. I patched it up and cleaned up the fuel, but we can't make it to Earth on what we've got left."

"Is there somewhere we _can_ get to?" asked Lucille Aisely, sitting behind the pilot, Odin Bernett.

"The L4 colonies are pretty close to our current position," Aretha Walker, the copilot, said, pulling up some maps onto her computer screen.

"How long is your patch likely to last, Dick?" Odin asked, looking back at the older man.

Dick shrugged. "It's really just designed to last until we can make more permanent repairs. It won't hold if we strain the engine, by doing any fancy maneuvering, for example. I'm rather surprised we made it this far without blowing up, given that I just found the leak a little while ago. What I'd really like to do is to replace the tanks completely."

"L4 it is, then," Odin decided.

"We've arrived at the Moon and we're approaching the area we've been ordered to check out. Stand by for mobile suit release," Mariemaia said.

"Roger that, standing by," Zhacque replied. Their Taurus II mobile suits separated from the carrier. "Bringing suit systems fully online."

"I can't see anything out here; not on my sensors or with my visuals," Mariemaia said. "Zhacque, I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Me too," Zhacque frowned. "Let's start patrolling the area. Should we split up or stay together?"

Mariemaia hesitated. "We'll stay within support range, but at the same time, let's stay far enough apart that we can't both be taken out by a single blast."

"Gotcha."

"Governor Esroni, the preparations for Operation Maelstrom are complete. The operation awaits your final authorization," General Edmund Remek said.

Mikol Esroni, Governor of the Free Planet Mars, looked up from the paperwork on his desk. "I hereby authorize the execution of Operation Maelstrom," he said, and smiled. "I hope it goes well."

"Thank you, Governor," the general said, and left the room.

The phone rang, and Colonel Odel Bernett picked it up. "Bernett here," he said.

"Colonel, I have been instructed by General Remek to inform you that Operation Maelstrom has received final authorization from the Governor. You may commence the operation."

"Thank you," Odel said, putting down the phone and turning to face his second-in-command, Major Julia Esroni.

One week ago, July 20, After Colony 205

_Odel and Julia entered the room and crossed to the table set lengthwise in the center. Behind the table sat the senior officers of the Aresian Military Service._

_"Colonel Odel Bernett, reporting as ordered," Odel saluted._

_"Major Julia Esroni, reporting as ordered," Julia also saluted._

_"Colonel, Major," the fleet admiral seated in the middle nodded to each of them in turn. "Please, take a seat."_

_Odel and Julia sat._

_"You're about to be briefed on the upcoming Operation Maelstrom. In light of your special status as the pilots of our two Gundams, you have been selected to lead the initial phases of the operation. Keep in mind that everything you will be told and shown here today is classified. I trust you understand?" the admiral's voice took on a slight warning tone, and both Julia and Odel nodded._

_"Good. In that case, I'll let General Remek take things from here," the admiral indicated a man on his left._

_General Remek stood and cleared his throat before speaking. "The object of Operation Maelstrom is to capture of the Preventers' orbital facility Vulkanus." A large screen lit on the wall behind him and displayed a diagram of the Earth Sphere (the Earth and its associated colonies, satellites, and orbital facilities). "Because of the geometry of Vulkanus and the Moon, the Lunar Base and Vulkanus will be in a position to provide each other with mutual support."_

_"If they can offer each other support during our attack, why aren't we waiting until they're out of range of each other?" Julia asked, frowning._

_"There are two reasons. Firstly, Earth and Mars will be at their closest at this time, reducing our travel time, and secondly, we believe we have found away to turn that advantage against them. You, Major Esroni, will be given command of two squadrons of Tempest-class heavy assault mobile suits and lead them in a diversionary attack on the Lunar Base. Phase One of Operation Maelstrom, your attack, has two goals: one, to neutralize the forces located at the Lunar Base, and two, to draw forces from Vulkanus into giving support to the Lunar Base, thus setting the stage for Phase Two, the arrival of Colonel Bernett's main attack force. When you feel that your goals have been completed, Major, you must contact Colonel Bernett so that he can begin his attack and start moving to join him._

_"Colonel Bernett, your force will consist primarily of Medusas, with a few squadrons of Medusa IIs. However, the completion of Phase One should mean that your force will be between the majority of the Preventer mobile suits and Vulkanus. Do not assume that you will be able to effortlessly take over Vulkanus; we anticipate that the Preventers will fight strenuously to defend their base, and we are unsure as to whether or not Vulkanus has any surface-mounted beam cannons. It is also likely that they will decline to send their full complement of troops to the Lunar Base's aid, so be careful. Also remember that your goal is to capture Vulkanus intact for our own use as a forward base," the general paused for a moment. "Once you have taken Vulkanus, Phase Three will begin as I bring in the occupation force under escort, and that will conclude Operation Maelstrom."_

_"This briefing is likewise concluded," the admiral said. "If you have no questions, you're dismissed."_

The present, July 27, After Colony 205

"What was it?" Major Julia Esroni asked as Odel turned around after putting the phone down.

"Maelstrom is go," Odel said simply.

Julia sat up straighter. "Right. I think the carriers are all loaded. We're the only ones left who need to get on board."

"Good. Let's go."

"I'm getting a reading on something dead ahead," Mariemaia said. "It's not emitting anything, and it's too small to be a mobile suit."

"I see it," Zhacque said. "I'm bringing it up on my visuals...," his voice trailed off.

Mariemaia also brought up her visuals. "... Oh, wow..."

On their screens glowed the image of a standard unmanned reconnaissance probe, completely intact, spinning tranquilly in space. An ominous silence stretched out as the two of them watched the disabled probe.

"What kind of weapon did this, do you think?" Zhacque said to break the silence.

"I dunno," Mariemaia replied. "It couldn't have been any sort of beam or projectile weapon, because they wouldn't have left the probe intact. I'd say we're looking at a completely new weapon."

"High Acolyte of Death, we have detected a pair of intruders."

"I see...Very well; they must be dealt with. Are the Tartarics ready for launch?"

"Yes, High Acolyte of Death."

"Good. Launch all five; the intruders must not be allowed to escape."

"Yes, High Acolyte of Death."

"Contact!" Zhacque shouted. "I'm reading multiple contacts at my 5 o'clock low!"

"I see them," Mariemaia replied grimly. "My scanners make it three- no, five- mobile suits of unknown design... No Identify Friend/Foe signal... Attention, unidentified mobile suits! Identify yourselves and state your intentions immediately or we will open fire."

Mariemaia waited for a reply, but none came.

"Assume hostile intentions and take evasive action," she said.

"Roger that, Lieutenant," Zhacque answered, putting his Taurus II through a series of spins and corkscrews. "I can't get a target lock at this distance. Should we close with them?"

"Negative. Let them come to us."

"One more thing: Activate the system?" Zhacque asked.

Mariemaia paused before answering. "... No, not yet. Keep it in reserve for now."

"Gotcha. What the hell was that!?" A quintet of blasts bracketed the two Preventer suits.

"Whatever it was, it wasn't a normal beam weapon. My guess is that this is what disabled the probe."

"Seems pretty likely," Zhacque agreed, trying to drag a targeting bracket over one of the black-colored mobile suits. "What the hell!? Why won't it lock on?"

"Mine won't either," Mariemaia said, trying it herself. "We'll just have to rely on manual targeting. Activate the system, that should help."

"Roger," said Zhacque, typing in ZERO as Mariemaia did the same. "Let's dance!" He brought up his suit's beam cannon (which more closely resembled the Serpent's beam cannon than the Taurus Mark I's), aimed it at one of the hostiles, and fired. The blast destroyed the suit; the remaining four spread out and fired the megacannons mounted on their right shoulders.

"Megacannons!?!" Mariemaia yelled, dodging a pair of the powerful beam blasts. "Damn, these things are well-armed!"

"Tell me about it!" Zhacque shouted back, firing his beam cannon for a second time. His intended target dodged the blast, however.

"Eat this!" Mariemaia fired her own cannon, annihilating another of the enemy suits, leaving three survivors.

"Well, the good news is," Zhacque said, firing again but only managing to destroy his target's right arm and shoulder, "that they have a low rate of fire. Of course, so do our beam cannons!"

"Damnit!" Mariemaia cursed as her Taurus got caught in the edge of one of the strange blasts. Her cockpit displays flickered and died before coming back to life. "Zhacque, I think I've figured out what the other weapon is. It seems to be some sort of electromagnetic pulse."

"An EMP? That'd make sense," Zhacque answered, firing for the fourth time, and, this time, hitting. _I've only got enough energy left for one more shot, and then I'm down to my sabres._

"Got you!" Mariemaia cried exultantly, destroying the second-to-last suit.

The fifth and final enemy mobile suit boosted away and fired both its EMP cannon and its megacannon at them.

"Hah! Nice try, but this is where you meet your Maker!" Zhacque yelled, firing his beam cannon's last shot. The black mobile suit dodged. "Or not...," he muttered, casting the spent beam cannon away and drawing both of his beam sabres, "I'm not out of this yet!"

Mariemaia shot off the EMP cannon mounted on the enemy's left shoulder. It fired back with the megacannon. She and Zhacque dodged the blast easily, and then Mariemaia shot the megacannon off, too.

Zhacque held the suit at sabrepoint while Mariemaia closed in to cover it with her beam cannon. "You have been defeated," Zhacque said. "Surrender."

"I'll never surrender! May I take you all with me to True Peace!" A female voice rang out, full of conviction.

"Zhacque, I'm reading a power surge in her generator! I think she's gonna self-detonate!"

"You lunatic!" Zhacque shouted, plunging a sabre through where he guessed the cockpit would be before withdrawing it and retreating with Mariemaia to a safe distance. A brilliant explosion appeared where the black suit had been moments before.

"Thanks for the warning, Mariemaia," Zhacque said, retrieving his beam cannon.

"No problem," she replied, already heading back to the Taurus carrier. In the back of her head, the Zero system whispered, _His fault..._

"Well, here we are," Odin said. "Colony L4-T11421."

"L4-T11421 Space Traffic Control, this is the Preventer shuttle _Liberty_, requesting permission to dock," Lucille said.

"_Liberty_, this is T11421 Space Traffic Control. Your IFF beacon checks clean, but your direction of approach seems to indicate that you're coming from Mars. Could you explain that, please?"

Aretha looked up from the tactical console. "They've targeted us with their beam cannons."

"T11421 Control, I am Lucille Aisely. Also on board are Odin Bernett, Richard Hidasaki, and Aretha Walker. We were on the Experimental Interstellar Engine Vehicle that departed Mars about three years ago. When we returned to Mars, the AMS took us prisoner, but some Preventers on Mars still loyal to the World Nation broke us out and helped us escape on this shuttle. Our fuel tank has sprung a leak, and we need to repair and refuel."

"_Liberty_, wasn't Odel Bernett also on the EIEV? What happened to him?"

"We were offered the chance to defect to the AMS. Odel took that offer."

There was a pause. "I see. _Liberty_, you will be permitted to dock, refuel, resupply, and make any repairs necessary, but you will be restricted to your docking bay by an armed guard. My superiors deem this a necessary step in case you still turn out to be Martian infiltrators. Your guards will not hinder in any way your requests for various materials so long as they are appropriate to your stated intentions. A guide beacon has been activated; it will guide you to the proper bay. T11421 Space Traffic Control, over and out."

"Well," Odin said, "that was... cautious of them."

"You mean paranoid of them," Aretha corrected.

"Understandably so," Lucille said. "At least they aren't trying to stop us from docking and making repairs."

"True," Odin yawned. "Aretha, I don't think they're gonna shoot us. Why don't you take over the pilot's station for the ride in?" He got out of his chair and moved to one of the passenger's seats, leaning back.

"Sure," Aretha responded, getting up and moving to the pilot's chair which Odin had vacated.

Heading toward Earth on a mobile suit carrier of the AMS, Julia Esroni leaned back in her seat, smiled, and thought, _And now, dear Earth, the demon is coming to play..._

To be continued in Episode 17: Demon Mischief


	17. Demon Mischief

**Episode 17: Demon Mischief**

The year is After Colony 205. After the Senate's declaration of war, the Taurus II is put into mass-production. Armed with these new weapons, the Preventers once again feel powerful enough to provide for the security of the World Nation. All does not point in favor of the World Nation, however. Martian engineers, learning of the Taurus II's potential, have begun designing an upgrade of the Medusa. In addition, Odel Bernett, an elite pilot from MO-V and a veteran of the Eve Wars, has defected to their cause. Even now, he and Julia Esroni are headed to Earth, leading an AMS assault force on a mission to capture Vulkanus, the Preventer Corps's orbital base and construction facility.

"Colonel Bernett, we have reached the drop-off point and are under stealth. Major Esroni and Gale and Typhoon Squadrons have launched and are making their way in-system using the detachable stealth packs."

"Good. Have the technicians check over the main attack force one more time, and then send the pilots to their suits. We don't know how long it will take Major Esroni to accomplish her part of the operation."

"Yes, Sir."

"Also, see if we can move in-system ourselves at low velocity. The closer we are to Vulkanus when the Major completes Phase One, the more of a surprise advantage we'll have."

"Of course."

"We're coming up on the Lunar Base, Major Esroni. What now?"

"We find the entrance to their main hangar and slip in. Once inside, we'll ditch our stealth packs and start wreaking havoc. Gale Squadron, you'll remain outside to guard the entrance and make sure nothing comes up our backsides," Julia Esroni instructed her troops.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Oni, this is Typhoon Eight. I've located the entrance and I'm sending the image."

The image of a large set of doors appeared on Julia's forward monitor. The doors were opening to admit a patrol of Taurus IIs. "Good work, Walters. Typhoon Squadron, let's go," Julia Esroni said.

"Roger that, Ma'am."

A spacesuited technician approached the commander of the Taurus II squadron that had just returned from patrol duty. "Hello, Lieutenant Hauksson. Any particular maintenance that needs to be done, or just the routine checks?"

"The routine maintenance is all, Sergeant Simmons. It's as quite as the grave out there," Hauksson replied, her voice transmitted by the comm in her own spacesuit.

"Glad to hear it." Simmons beckoned his team over.

Hauksson watched the next patrol leaving. "Simmons," she asked, "who's that leaving right now?"

"Hm? Oh, it's Lieutenant Kanzaki. Good officer, he is. Bit formal, but not cold." The hangar doors closed and the air was pumped back in. Hauksson removed her helmet.

"Yes. Well, I'd better get up to pilot country for whatever I have to do next. Paperwork, probably." She began to walk away.

"Later, Lieutenant."

A series of small explosions followed by loud clanging noises caused Simmons to look up. In the middle of the hangar stood eleven mobile suits bearing AMS insigniae. Ten of them, a dull, rusty red in color, had megacannons attached to one shoulder and in the other hand held a double gatling. The eleventh...

"It's a Gundam! Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Simmons screamed as one of the megacannons fired, sweeping the blast through the hangar.

"We're coming up on the Lunar Base. There's some kind of disturbance at the main entrance, so we're to go to the South Entrance," Lucille looked up from her communications console.

"Right," Odin replied. "I'm beginning our descent."

"Okay, we'll destroy the mobile suits in the main hangar, then blast our way out and proceed to the other hangars," Julia told her allies.

"Roger. That shouldn't be too hard; these new Tempests are powerful!"

A few people had managed to get into some Taurus IIs and were putting up a futile resistance in the cavernous main hangar, now filled with flaming fuel, debris, and the charred hulks of destroyed mobile suits.

"This is so easy," Julia commented, dodging a Taurus's beam rifle as she closed up the distance and slashed through it with her beam bracer.

"What? The main hangar is under attack? Yes, we'll be there ASAP." Noin turned the intercom to the South Hangar. "Gunny, Excelsior needs its suits pronto. The main hangar is under attack and they need our help."

"But Ma'am, we haven't finished the maintenance checks after your latest test flight yet - " He was cut off by Noin's glare. "All right, we'll skip the checks for now, but you'll still have to wait for us to top off your fuel tanks."

"Fine." Noin switched off the intercom.

"The main hangar is under attack?" Quatre asked. "By whom?"

"Martian mobile suits, eleven of them," Noin said grimly, walking quickly out toward the door. "Ten new types, heavily armed, and their Oni Gundam."

"Who's the pilot? Do we know?" Trowa asked, falling into step beside her, his flight suit's helmet under one arm.

"Latest intel says that she's Major Julia Esroni, the niece of the Governor. AMS Majors are equivalent to our Captains," Zechs answered for Noin.

"A woman?" Wufei asked.

"Yes, and an excellent pilot by all accounts," Noin said sharply.

"They're issuing us new flight suits? Why, Sir?" Melissa Rivqin asked.

"I couldn't tell you, Corporal. If you ask me, the old ones work just fine, but R&D has perfected a model with some supposedly significant improvements, and Commander Une apparently agrees with them," Roche Nattono said, leading Knights of the Realm Squadron into their locker room just off the hangar. Five lockers lined the walls on either side, and on the wall opposite the door were ten recessed alcoves with curtains for privacy while the pilots got into their flight suits.

Mariemaia opened her locker and looked at the brand-new flight suit hanging there. "It looks like a wetsuit with some armor plating and a backpack thingy attached," she said dubiously. She looked over at Melissa, who had the next locker to the right. "Whaddya wanna bet that these were designed by a guy with us women in mind?"

"No takers, Kushrenada. I'm all for the benefit of the doubt, but notice that the armor seems to be strategically placed to accentuate the female figure," the non-commissioned officer replied.

"What figure?" Katrina Tubarov, a private, put in from Mariemaia's left. "Unlike you two, I don't have one."

"Lucky," Melissa said.

"No, I'm not. I'll look awful in this," Katrina complained.

"You're lucky, I tell you. I haven't even put this thing on yet, and I can already hear the guys drooling," Melissa said.

On the other side of the room, Zhacque had taken his flight suit out of his locker and was holding it out. "How the heck is this supposed to keep us pressurized? I assume the backpack is the air supply, but it's got thrusters in it, too, so there can't be much air."

"Well, Mr. Benson?" Roche turned to the technician who come in behind them. "I thought you people said these improved on the older versions."

Odin landed the shuttle in the South Hangar and exited. "Whoa! They didn't tell us the Gundams were here!"

"Get out of the way!" an engineer shouted, pushing him aside. The hangar was full of frantic activity.

"What's going on?"

"Mars is attacking the main hangar, and we've got to get these suits ready for combat yesterday!"

Noin, with Zechs, Wufei, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre in tow, strode through the personnel door. "Gunny! How close are you to ready?"

The engineer who had pushed past Odin landed in front of Noin. "Almost done, Commander. One of the boys thinks he spotted something wrong with Tallgeese III's verniers, so he's checking it out. We're currently refueling your Taurus II and Deathscythe. After that, we're done."

Lucille, Dick, and Aretha allowed themselves to be politely ushered out of the hangar, but Odin stayed put. "What about Wing?" he asked.

"They _are_ improvements," the techie replied. "Allow me to explain. While, in fact, there is no air supply, the backpack unit contains a small and highly efficient air scrubber built around a culture of hyperphotosynthetic bacteria. The culture is provided with light by an array of LEDs and receives nutrients from the gel it grows in and the waste products of the pilot. The plumbing connections, by the way, are the same as the old model. Also in the backpack are separate reservoirs of nutrients, a stimulant, and a counter-stimulant and accompanying micropumps. These fluids are constantly pumped throughout tiny capillaries in the material of the suit, providing the pressure necessary to prevent decompression. On either wrist, you'll notice a control panel. That lets you determine whether or not to dose yourself with the stimulant or counter-stimulant; don't worry about setting dosage levels, the biosensors built into your suits will provide that information to the microcomputer which is also in the backpack. If you anticipate a prolonged battle, you can set your suit to provide a new dose of stimulant as the previous one wears off. If, for any reason, you wish to counteract the effects of the stimulant, use your wrist controls to provide a dose of counter-stimulant. The stimulant, counter-stimulant, and nutrients are delivered by microneedle patches on the arms."

The gunnery sergeant turned to look at him. "What about Wing? It's fueled, loaded, and charged, but there's no-one to pilot it." He turned back to Noin.

"I could pilot it," Odin offered.

Noin looked at him. "Who are you?"

"Captain Odin Bernett, Ma'am."

"Ah. From MO-V, right?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Welcome to Excelsior Squadron, Captain Bernett."

The technician continued: "You will notice that there are two sets of seals on the inside of the neck, and that the neck of the suit widens substantially. If you look at the helmet, you will see a piece of flight suit material hanging down, with a set of seals at the bottom. Before you zip up the suit all the way up the neck, put the helmet on. The lower set of seals on the inside of the neck will mesh with the seals at the bottom of the material hanging from the helmet. Then, you should zip the neck up and attach the seals at the edge of the neck to the seals at the edge of your helmet. The helmet contains an integrated personal comm system and a polarized visor. To close or open your visor, find the dial located at your ear on the outside of the helmet, push inwards, and turn the dial up to open or down to close your visor. The hoses leading from your backpack unit hooks into either side of the front of your helmet and provides you airflow to and from the air scrubber so that you can breathe when the visor is closed.

"This flight suit will enable you to survive in vacuum for up to 120 consecutive hours. At the end of that time limit, the suit will administer a fatal dose of the counter-stimulant. This dose will not kill you immediately; if your body is recovered within the next twelve hours, the chemical process can be halted by an equal dose of stimulant. Are there any questions?"

Sergeant Andre Breton raised a hand. "I do. How do we use our thrusters?"

"Oh, I didn't say?" the techie looked surprised. "The wrist panels also have directional controls for your thrusters, which function by venting any waste gases that the bacterial culture cannot metabolize from a storage tank."

"... I see...," Andre Breton said.

Suddenly, the alarm klaxons began to blare. A voice over the intercom said, "Enemy suits are attacking the Lunar Base. Enemy suits are attacking the Lunar Base. Squadron commanders, scramble your squadrons and prepare to render aid to the Lunar Base. This is not a drill."

"Well, Mr. Benson," Roche said. "Now we'll see how these fare in the field. Knights, into your flight suits, and then get to your Tauruses!"

Knights of the Realm Squadron's members rushed to the dressing alcoves.

Seven mobile suits launched from the South Hangar of the Lunar Base and began to fly towards the entrance to the main hangar.

"According to reports from various units, the entrance to the main hangar is being guarded by a second squadron of the new mobile suits," Noin said over the comm. "The new mobile suit types are armed with a megacannon, a double gatling, and some missiles, so exercise caution."

"Well, Mariemaia, you look quite attractive in these new flight suits," Mike noted, looking her up and down as they kicked off the hangar floor and glided up to their cockpits.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm practically naked," Mariemaia snapped in reply, grabbing onto the cockpit hatch and opening it. "On the other hand, you're lucky on two counts, Mike. Not only do you get to check out hot girls, but the one-size-fits-all philosophy hides how small you are, doesn't it?" She threw herself into the cushioned pilot's chair and strapped herself in.

Mike's face contorted, and he was about to spit back an angry retort when Roche interrupted.

"Stop that, you two. This is no time to be endangering unit cohesion. We are heading into combat here, and we need to work as a team."

"Yes, Sir," Mariemaia said. "Sorry, Mike. I just felt like every guy in the squadron was checking us three girls out, and it made me angry. I don't like being turned into a sex object."

"Apology accepted," Mike said graciously. _Fuck you, bitch._

"Knights of the Realm, launch!" Roche commanded, and the ten Taurus II mobile suits darted out of Vulkanus's launch bay.

"There they are," Trowa said. "Ten Martian mobile suits." A blast from a megacannon took off Heavyarms's left leg. "Damn! There go half my micromissiles!"

"Well, so much for the stealthy approach," Odin dodged another blast and fired Wing's buster rifle, destroying two of the Tempests.

"Evade!" Noin yelled as a barrage of megacannon beams shot toward Excelsior Squadron, followed by streams of gatling fire. The Gundams, Tallgeese III, and Noin's Taurus II scattered.

"Two can play at that game," Zechs fired his megacannon, Trowa unleashed his double gatlings, and Noin added an answer of her own from her beam cannon. Their volley resulted in three satisfying explosions.

Deathscythe, Altron, and Sandrock fired their thrusters and rocketed down towards the enemy suits, where they were met by a storm of micromissiles.

Duo swore as the micromissiles impacted on Deathscythe's cloak. "Damn! These things have almost as much firepower as Heavyarms!"

"And their armor is thick," Wufei noted, dispatching one of the enemy suits with a series of three strikes: a slash from each end of Altron's beam trident and a finishing blow from a dragon fang. "Unfortunately for them, however, they are no match for Nataku in close combat."

"Y'know, Wufei, you're right. They suck at close combat even worse than Trowa does, and that's saying something," Duo said, slashing through a Tempest. Another Tempest, behind Duo, took aim at him with its megacannon. "What?" Duo looked behind him as the megacannon charged. "SHIT!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Odin shouted, plummeting down, Wing's beam sabre drawn. With the weight and momentum of Wing's dive behind it, the sabre ripped through the Martian mobile suit's neo-titanium armor, cutting it in half.

"Hey, thanks, Bernett!" Duo called.

"Don't mention it, and call me Odin."

"Sure thing. I'm Duo."

Quatre destroyed a fifth Tempest with a double slash. "And I'm Quatre. Good to have you as a teammate," the blond Arab put in.

"Major Esroni! This is Petty Officer First Class O'Connors of Gale Squadron! The Gundams have attacked our position and wiped us out. I'm the only one left, Ma'am - Aagh!" His transmission ended in a burst of static.

"And that's the last of this group," Trowa said after saturating the last Tempest with gatling fire and watching it explode. "That leaves just the Gundam to deal with. Heavyarms won't be able to balance with only one leg, so I'll head back to the South Hangar."

"Roger that, Trowa. The six of us should be able to handle a single Gundam without you," Noin answered. "Go on back." As Heavyarms flew away, Noin switched her comm channel. "Would you care to open the door for us, Zechs?"

"Stand back," her husband warned, aiming his megacannon at the closed and armored hangar door.

"Attention, Typhoon Squadron! This is Major Esroni. Gale Squadron has been wiped out by the Gundams. We must assume that their next move will be to come after us. I am therefore ordering all units to rendezvous in the Northeast Hangar. Our mission here is complete; from there, we'll blast our way out and signal Colonel Bernett to initiate Phase Two."

"Roger that, Ma'am. Squad Two wilco. Over and out."

"Squad One copies, Oni. Squad One, over and out."

"Oni, over and out," Julia switched off her comm and set off down the corridors to the Northeast Hangar.

"Knights of the Realm Squadron, form on me," Captain Roche Nattono ordered. "Flight mode, wedge formation. All pilots, report in."

"Knight Two, all green and rifle fully charged," Mike answered.

"Three here. Fully charged and all lights green." Mariemaia recognized Corporal Melissa Rivqin's voice.

"Four reporting; green across the board and fully charged." Private First Class John Treadwell.

"Knight Five, full charge and green." Private Katrina Tubarov.

Mariemaia reported, "Knight Six, cannon fully charged. All lights read green."

"Knight Seven, rifle reading maximum charge. All systems green," Zhacque said.

"Eight, charged and green." Sergeant Andre Breton.

"Knight Nine, rifle at max and systems green." Lance Corporal Brian Phinney.

"Ten, ditto." Private 1/c Peter Weiss.

"This is Knight Leader. Cannon charged to capacity and all systems register functional. Knights of the Realm, move out," Captain Nattono ordered. The ten gray and white Taurus IIs sped off towards the moon.

The inside of the armored hangar door glowed white-hot and bulged inward until finally it burst. Tallgeese III, a short distance ahead of the Gundams and Noin's blue and white Taurus II, stood with its feet planted on the lunar surface some distance from the door, its megacannon pointed at the huge hole that had been melted in the door. An awful howl sounded as the hangar's atmosphere was sucked into the vacuum of space. In corridors leading off from the hangar, bulkheads and blast doors closed to prevent the entire base from losing containment. Some of the doors had been twisted and melted out of shape by the marauding Tempests, and air continued to howl into the void. Fires went out as they were robbed of oxygen, and doors continued to close until the area open to space had been completely shut off.

Duo drew a sharp breath as he surveyed the damage the attackers had done. "That's gonna be one expensive repair job."

"One mobile suit did all of this?" Noin wondered disbelievingly at the debris-strewn cavern as her customized Taurus II entered the chamber which had once housed hundreds of mobile suits. The others followed.

"It seems so," Quatre said, shock evident in his own voice.

Then, from one of the unclosed passages, five Tempests emerged in single file. "Shit! It's the Gundams!"

"More of these things? Well, that explains the level and the area of destruction," Wufei said.

The two groups of mobile suits confronted each other across the airless, rubble-filled space.

To be continued in Episode 18: Defense of the Lunar Base


	18. Defense of the Lunar Base

**Episode 18: Defense of the Lunar Base**

The year is After Colony 205. After the Senate's declaration of war, the Taurus II is put into mass-production. Armed with these new weapons, the Preventers once again feel powerful enough to provide for the security of the World Nation. All does not point in favor of the World Nation, however. Martian engineers, learning of the Taurus II's potential, have begun designing an upgrade of the Medusa. In addition, Odel Bernett, an elite pilot from MO-V and a veteran of the Eve Wars, has defected to their cause. Even now, he and Julia Esroni are headed to Earth, leading an AMS assault force on a mission to capture Vulkanus, the Preventer Corps's orbital base and construction facility.

_"Attention, Typhoon Squadron! This is Major Esroni. Gale Squadron has been wiped out by the Gundams. We must assume that their next move will be to come after us. I am therefore ordering all units to rendezvous in the Northeast Hangar. Our mission here is complete; from there, we'll blast our way out and signal Colonel Bernett to initiate Phase Two."_

_"Roger that, Ma'am. Squad Two wilco. Over and out."_

_"Squad One copies, Oni. Squad One, over and out."_

_"Oni, over and out," Julia switched off her comm and set off down the corridors to the Northeast Hangar._

_The inside of the armored hangar door glowed white-hot and bulged inward until finally it burst. Tallgeese III, a short distance ahead of the Gundams and Noin's blue and white Taurus II, stood with its feet planted on the lunar surface some distance from the door, its megacannon pointed at the huge hole that had been melted in the door. An awful howl sounded as the hangar's atmosphere was sucked into the vacuum of space. In corridors leading off from the hangar, bulkheads and blast doors closed to prevent the entire base from losing containment. Some of the doors had been twisted and melted out of shape by the marauding Tempests, and air continued to howl into the void. Fires went out as they were robbed of oxygen, and doors continued to close until the area open to space had been completely shut off._

_Duo drew a sharp breath as he surveyed the damage the attackers had done. "That's gonna be one expensive repair job."_

_"One mobile suit did all of this?" Noin wondered disbelievingly at the debris-strewn cavern as her customized Taurus II entered the chamber which had once housed hundreds of mobile suits. The others followed._

_"It seems so," Quatre said, shock evident in his own voice._

_Then, from one of the unclosed passages, five Tempests emerged in single file. "Shit! It's the Gundams!"_

_"More of these things? Well, that explains the level and the area of destruction," Wufei said._

_The two groups of mobile suits confronted each other across the airless, rubble-filled space._

"Get them!" Noin yelled, bringing up her beam cannon and firing it in an instant. The blast caught the lead Tempest in the torso and destroyed it.

"Return fire!" The remaining four Martian suits raised their double beam gatlings and began firing. The left shoulder pauldron of one suit opened up, revealing three stacked rows of three missiles each, with space for a fourth row above the third. The Tempest launched all nine missiles in quick succession; the other suits did likewise, sending a swarm of missiles towards Excelsior Squadron.

"Hah! Nice try!" Odin snorted derisively, firing Wing's buster rifle and destroying the missiles and two more Tempests.

"Surrender yourselves and leave your suits. If you do, you won't be harmed," Quatre told the remaining two heavy assault mobile suits over the comm.

The Martian pilots ignored his offer. One, a grizzled veteran, opened a channel. "Oni, this Chief Samsonov. While en route to the Northeast Hangar, we have come under attack from the Gundams. It is unlikely that we'll make it to the rendezvous. Squad Two, out," he closed the channel. "Now, let's see how much damage we can do..." His Tempest raised the megacannon mounted on its right shoulder and fired.

"Damn!" Wufei spat as he dodged the worst of the blast. However, the beam managed to claim Altron's left arm and dragonfang. He lashed out with his remaining dragonfang, ripping the offending enemy's right arm off, megacannon and all. "RRAAAH!" Wufei screamed angrily, leaping forward to deliver the final blow, but the undamaged Tempest interposed itself between Altron and Wufei's target at the last moment.

"What are you doing, you fool?" Samsonov bellowed.

"Get clear, Chief! Gyaaah!" Altron's beam trident was thrust through the suit's midsection, and it exploded, throwing Altron aside.

Chief Samsonov closed his eyes. "I hope Oni and Squad One make it," he muttered to himself. He opened his eyes, and a smile quirked his lips. "See you in Hell, Gundam!" His Tempest shifted, gathering itself to leap forward at Sandrock, but Deathscythe suddenly appeared behind him and sliced his suit in two.

"Hey, guys. I overheard that guy transmitting to Oni Gundam. Seems that they're headed to the Northeast Hangar, so we should probably be getting a move on, doncha think?" Duo asked.

"Right," Zechs said. "Let's go."

"Squad One, Two just bit the dust. I'm almost to the Northeast Hangar. You?" Julia commed her remaining subordinates.

"Chief Emmons has certified the room clear. We're waiting inside," a female voice responded.

"Good job, Lieutenant Banza. I'll be right there." Oni Gundam stepped around a last corner and saw two Tempests standing outside a large doorway. Oni approached them. "Any trouble getting here, Rachel?"

"No, Major. No problems."

Down the hall, behind Oni, a mobile-suit sized door slid open.

"There they are!" Duo yelled as Deathscythe charged through the opening.

"SHIT! How'd they find us so quickly?" Lieutenant Rachel Banza raised her double gatling and fired. Julia maneuvered Oni Gundam past the pair of Tempests now filling the hall with flying lead.

"Gee, I wonder whose fighting style these guys are imitating," Duo commented sarcastically to himself, dodging back into the hallway he had come from. "C'mon, Quatre, Noin, Wufei, and Zechs... get yer asses up here so we can take them out..."

The Tempest mobile suits were retreating into the hangar behind Oni. Banza began issuing orders: "Chief Emmons, blast a hole in the external door. The rest of you, come with me; we'll be guarding the entrance."

"As will I," Julia said.

"But Major, you're the only one who can transmit the completion signal to Colonel Bernett! If you become a casualty, he won't know when to initiate Phase Two!"

"I'm also the one with the most powerful mobile suit," Major Julia Esroni pointed out. "They've taken out three squads of Tempests and they're still coming, but even Gundams aren't invincible. They're damaged, and don't forget that Heavyarms was forced to retreat. We _can_ win."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Finally!" Duo said. "They're in the hangar now."

"Right," Noin replied. "Let's get them."

"I'm going in under stealth," Duo informed the others as Deathscythe Hell's active cloak closed, rendering the Gundam invisible. Duo had just gotten to a point directly in front of the entrance to the hangar when Deathscythe flickered back into visibility. "What!? Did my hyperjammers get hit?"

Rachel Banza unleashed the power of her megacannon.

"Aaaaaaagh!" Duo cried as the blast slammed Deathscythe into the corridor wall. When the beam dissipated, Duo saw that it had taken with it the front portion of the active cloak. "Shit! I've gotta get outta here!"

"Get out of the way!" Wufei spat impatiently, moving Altron to stand in front of Deathscythe. "Esroni!" he called. "Come out and prove yourself, woman!"

In her cockpit, Julia bristled angrily, and Oni Gundam stepped forward. "Is that a challenge?" she enunciated darkly. Excelsior Squadron and the Tempests stopped in their tracks to watch.

"Indeed it is, woman," Wufei answered, pulling out his beam trident. Positioning it across his body, he let out a battle cry and charged at Oni Gundam.

Looking skyward, Julia sighed and said lazily, "Engage PX." Oni's eyes shone bright silver for a moment, and with blinding speed, Oni sidestepped Wufei's charge.

"What!?" Wufei's head snapped to the side, following Oni's movement. "Such speed," he muttered, "but you won't escape this time!" His remaining dragonfang spewed flame at Oni and swept the fiery jets across the four Tempests, but the durable armor of all five of the Martian suits shrugged the flames off with ease, looking none the worse for wear but for some scorching. _What? Why are the flamethrowers so weak?_ Wufei thought in shock. Then his lip curled. _Can't fix it now,_ he thought, and sent the dragonfang shooting out at Oni. Again, Julia easily dodged his attack, and this time, the beam bracer on Oni's right arm ignited, a silver blade of energy coming into being. Slashing upwards, Oni severed the neck of the dragonfang; with a clatter, it fell to the floor. Oni Gundam spun, its heat rod whipping out and pulling Altron's feet out from under it.

"Have I proven myself?" Julia asked, in vitriolic tones (look it up if you need to).

Grudgingly, Wufei replied, "Yes."

"Wufei _lost_? To a _woman_?" Duo gave an exaggerated gasp.

"Shut up if you value your life, Duo," Wufei threatened.

"You'll have to catch me first."

"SHUT UP, DAMN YOU!"

"Yes, yes, it's shocking," Noin said, covering Oni with her beam cannon. "Now, if you two would be quiet, the rest of us can concentrate on the enemy." Her Taurus II was standing in the lead, flanked on either side by Wing Gundam and Tallgeese III. Sandrock brought up the rear.

"If any of you wish to surrender, now is your opportunity," Odin said, his buster rifle leveled at the two Tempests on the right.

"Your _only_ opportunity," Zechs added in a low voice, his megacannon trained on the other two Tempests.

Without warning, several dozen missiles swarmed from the back of the hangar and slammed into the Tallgeese, Wing, and Noin's Taurus II. Oni Gundam jetted aside and the Tempests flattened themselves to the walls as streams of gatling fire and a megacannon beam swept the entrance, driving the Gundams back.

"You all right, Major Esroni? Lieutenant Banza?" A Tempest emerged from the back of the hangar, still laying down suppressive fire.

"We're both fine, Chief Emmons," Rachel answered. "Remind me to recommend you for promotion when we get back." The other Tempests were adding their gatling fire to Emmons's. "Is the door open?"

"Yes, Ma'am. We can leave any time."

"Then let's get going. Major, if you would lead the way?"

"Right," Julia answered decisively.

"Colonel Bernett, this is as close as we can get to Vulkanus without being detected."

"Very well; we'll hold our position here," Odel said from his command chair.

Another crewman spoke up: "Colonel! We're receiving a priority signal on all frequencies. The decryption is coming in now... It reads: 'The demon its seeds of mischief has sown; for the shining the harvest of chaos is grown.' ... Do you know what that means, Sir?"

"It means," Odel said, "that Major Esroni has completed Phase One of Operation Maelstrom. Begin launching the main attack force," Odel continued, rising from his chair. "Senior Chief Marshall, tell the techs I'm on my way and have them give Coruscos a once-over. Lieutenant Colonel Harrison, you have command of the ship until I return." And with that, he strode from the bridge.

"They got away! Should we pursue?" Quatre asked.

Noin shook her head. "No. They're likely going to alert a larger attack force, and with our suits in this shape, we wouldn't last a minute against numerically superior opponents of any caliber. At least the jamming has stopped." She punched a few buttons. "Calling all Preventer units! This is Lieutenant Commander Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft. The doors of the North and Northeast Hangars have been breached. Excelsior Squadron's suits are damaged and cannot guard the breaches. Two squadrons are needed to provide security. Please respond."

"This is Shiva Squadron, Ma'am. We've already taken up station at the North Hangar."

"This is Valkyrie Squadron, incoming. Excelsior, we'll take Northeast off your hands."

"Thank you," Noin said, and turned her comm back to Excelsior's private frequency. "Let's get back to South Hangar, guys."

"Knight Leader, this is Ten," Private First Class Peter Weiss commed. "I've picked up half a dozen contacts approaching from the Lunar Base. IF/F reads them as hostiles. But I'm also getting a larger group of hostiles to our rear, closer to Vulkanus. What should we do?"

Captain Roche Nattono considered. "We're closer to the Lunar Base than to Vulkanus, so we'll take out the six that are in front of us. It's highly likely that these suits are responsible for the immense damage to the Lunar Base. Therefore, they must be powerful. We'll take them out first, then turn around and help our main force if we can. Three, contact VCI (Vulkanus Combat Intelligence) and inform them of our plans."

"Roger, Leader," Melissa Rivqin replied.

"Knights of the Realm," Roche continued, "stand by to engage the enemy."

"Where the fucking hell did _these_ things come from!?" a Preventer pilot exclaimed as Medusas suddenly raced through the Preventer formations.

"No idea! They aren't firing at us for some reason, though," another pilot responded. "I wonder why...?" The Martian mobile suits soon answered his question as they swooped down toward Vulkanus and began destroying the surface-mounted beam cannons. "Get them!" the second pilot shouted, as more Medusas began rocketing through space.

"Major, that squadron of Taurus IIs is still coming at us, and we've expended all of our missiles and most of the ammunition for our gatlings. Should we continue on our present course, or maneuver to evade?" Banza asked.

"Stay on course," Julia answered, "and give them a volley from your megacannons. That should persuade them to get out of our way."

"SCATTER!" Roche bellowed as five megacannon blasts lanced out toward KotR. All of the Taurus IIs fired their thrusters, flying in every direction. All of them, save one.

"Ten, _move it_!" Zhacque urged, but it was too late; Weiss's Taurus II had caught one of the blasts full-on, and in the heart of the destructive beam, it disintegrated.

_Not another one,_ Mariemaia thought in anguish, _not another comrade... another friend..._ "Take THIS!" she screamed in sorrowful fury, firing her beam cannon.

"Commander Une, a force of Medusas has appeared and they are attacked this facility's beam cannons. The Taurus troops we launched to deal with the unknown types at the Lunar Base have engaged the Medusas," a crewwoman said as Lady Une entered Vulkanus Central Command. She continued: "VCI has received reports of an upgraded model of Medusa, and another Gundam. Most of the enemy force is engaged with ours, but a few squadrons are continuing to destroy our point defense beam cannons. The Lunar Base has sent word that the unknown types, along with Oni Gundam, were repulsed by Excelsior Squadron. Also, according to VCI, Knights of the Realm Squadron has engaged Oni Gundam and the surviving squad of unknown types. Orders, Ma'am?"

"The new attack force doesn't have any of the new type of mobile suit?" Lady Une frowned slightly, crossing to the command chair located in the center of the circular room.

"No, Ma'am. Not that have been reported."

"And the Medusas are destroying only our point defense? Not our hangars?"

"Correct, Ma'am."

Lady Une crossed her legs. "They must be trying to capture this facility, then... Who currently has the advantage in the larger battle?" She gestured at the flashes of beam weaponry and explosions of distant battle on the main display screen.

"We do," a male crewer answered.

"Have a couple squadrons of Tauruses break off and start hunting down those Medusas around our surface," Lady Une ordered.

The blast from Mariemaia's beam cannon hit one of the Tempests, destroying it.

"Emmons!" Banza cried. Looking grimly at Mariemaia's Taurus II, she said, "Well, that's one for one, so I suppose we're even." She took a deep breath. "Sorry, but it's kill or be killed," she said, and squeezed her left trigger, sending a burst of gatling fire at her enemy.

Mariemaia dodged easily.

_Have to conserve my ammo,_ Rachel thought, taking her finger off the trigger. Sparing a quick glance at the power gauge for her megacannon, she saw that it was half full. _Half-strength's good enough for me,_ she thought, and another beam shot into the starry dark of space. Again, Mariemaia's suit dodged it easily. "Typhoon Squad, fire your megacannons once they get to half power. You'll have half as much punch, but you'll be able to fire twice as often."

"Roger that," her squad replied.

Zhacque dodged the gatling fire of another Tempest and returned the favor with a three-shot burst from his beam rifle. To his left, he saw Private Treadwell's Taurus move a split second too late and lose its right arm to a megacannon blast. "Sir," he commed Roche, "we aren't going to be able to keep this up forever. We can't compete with them at this distance."

"Roger that, Lieutenant. Knights, listen up. The enemy are designed for ranged combat," Roche advised. "Holding the distance open plays to their advantage; move in close."

Julia Esroni, overhearing this, smiled. "Fools."

To be continued in Episode 19: Vulkanus Under Fire


	19. Vulkanus Under Fire

**Episode 19: Vulkanus Under Fire**

The year is After Colony 205. After the Senate's declaration of war, the Taurus II is put into mass-production. Armed with these new weapons, the Preventers once again feel powerful enough to provide for the security of the World Nation. All does not point in favor of the World Nation, however. Martian engineers, learning of the Taurus II's potential, have begun designing an upgrade of the Medusa. In addition, Odel Bernett, an elite pilot from MO-V and a veteran of the Eve Wars, has defected to their cause. Even now, he and Julia Esroni are leading an AMS assault force on a mission to capture Vulkanus, the Preventer Corps's orbital base and construction facility.

_Zhacque dodged the gatling fire of another Tempest and returned the favor with a three-shot burst from his beam rifle. To his left, he saw Private Treadwell's Taurus move a split second too late and lose its right arm to a megacannon blast. "Sir," he commed Roche, "we aren't going to be able to keep this up forever. We can't compete with them at this distance."_

_"Roger that, Lieutenant. Knights, listen up. The enemy are designed for ranged combat," Roche advised. "Holding the distance open plays to their advantage; move in close."_

_Julia Esroni, overhearing this, smiled. "Fools."_

"Roger that!" Mariemaia said, pulling out a beam sabre and lunging toward Banza's Tempest. Her slash took off the Martian suit's right arm and megacannon. Then, a beam hit Mariemaia's Taurus II from behind, pushing it into Banza's Tempest. "Who fired?" Mariemaia barked.

"Friendly fire mishap!" Mike exclaimed. "You charged into my line of fire." _Take _that,_ bitch!_

Rachel Banza kicked Mariemaia's suit away and squeezed the trigger of her left joystick; a peppering of bullets sparked off the Preventer suit's armor. Then, Banza's gatling clicked as it ran out of ammunition.

"Get out of here, Rachel," Julia Esroni ordered, charging forward, the blade of Oni's beam bracer springing to life. Banza's Tempest fired its thrusters and fled the battle, and beam bracer met beam sabre with a mighty crash as Julia and Mariemaia locked blades.

"Commander Une, the Medusas attacking our beam cannon emplacements have been destroyed. However, the new Gundam has evened the odds; we no longer hold the advantage," one of the crewers in Vulkanus Central Command announced. "In fact, more Medusas appear to be heading for our surface even now."

"Have the emplacements been manned?" Lady Une inquired.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Then there's nothing more we can do unless the situation changes. Instruct the two Taurus squadrons I detached to hunt down the first batch of Medusas that they are to remain on guard against the oncoming waves."

"Understood."

Seated in her command chair in VCC, Lady Une thought furiously. _Why would they want to capture Vulkanus? Certainly, they could use its construction facilities, but why not build one of their own and save themselves the casualties? It could be a demonstration of their power, I suppose... Of course! A jumping-off point for an invasion! _ Her eyes went wide momentarily before narrowing grimly. _We'll just have to ensure that that doesn't happen._

Oni Gundam and Mariemaia's Taurus II separated. "You're not killing any more of my friends!" Mariemaia growled. Her hand flashed over to the keypad and punched in Z-E-R-O.

"Going head-to-head with a Gundam? You must have a death wish," Julia smirked. "Eat heat rod!"

Mariemaia saw Oni's left arm swing up, saw the heat rod burst from the bracer mounted on the left arm. She twisted her Taurus aside and cut through the heat rod with her beam sabre as it shot past.

"WHAT?" Julia's eyes went wide. "How'd she dodge my attack? Hmph. No matter; she won't dodge the next one. ENGAGE PX!"

"Rrraahh!" Coruscos Gundam slashed through five Taurus IIs and jetted away. "Well," Odel said to himself, "the Taurus IIs certainly seem to be on par with our Medusa IIs in terms of quality, which will give neither side a numerical advantage when we invade Earth." _That's right,_ he thought. _The AMS's next plan has to be an invasion. We already proved that we're not to be taken lightly by destroying the cruiser fleet, so the only reason for trying to capture Vulkanus is to obtain a forward base from which to launch an invasion, and Vulkanus's production facilities mean that reinforcements will be that much closer. _He smirked. _Of course, we have to take Vulkanus first; otherwise, all this is just useless speculation. _Coruscos raised its left arm and pointed at a nearby Taurus; two panels on the large shield mounted on that arm popped open to reveal a double gatling. The Preventer suit was pelted with bullets and blew up. A group of Taurus IIs to Coruscos's left began firing their beam rifles at the white Gundam. "That's not good enough! Engage PX!"

"Odin! What are you doing?" Noin called as Odin kicked off from the hangar floor toward Wing. He turned in midair.

"I'm taking Wing back out," he replied. "I feel like I haven't done enough to help yet." Odin pushed himself into the cockpit. "Good," he said to himself. "The techs have topped off my fuel tanks." Wing Gundam walked to the hangar door. "This is Captain Odin Bernett in Wing Gundam, launching." The technicians in the hangar sealed their helmets, hangar door opened, and Wing leapt out into space.

"Damn, she's fast!" Mariemaia exclaimed, desperately parrying Oni's rapid thrusts and slashes. "If this keeps up, I'll be plasma!"

Then Oni Gundam broke off its attack and dashed towards Corporal Melissa Rivqin's Taurus, slicing it in half. The blood-red Gundam darted back and forth, cutting down each member of Knights of the Realm in turn: Roche Nattono... John Treadwell... Katrina Tubarov... Andre Breton... Brian Phinney... Each death briefly lit a portion of space with harsh fire as their suits detonated, and finally, only Mariemaia and Zhacque were left. Slowly, sinisterly, Oni Gundam turned to face Zhacque's Taurus II, and its optics flared silver.

"No!" Mariemaia gasped. "Not Zhacque..." But with the inevitability of an avalanche, Oni Gundam barreled down on Zhacque's mobile suit and delivered a devastating upward slash.

"NO!" Mariemaia cried as Zhacque's Taurus II exploded.

Then everything came back into focus, and she was breathing hard. Oni Gundam was on guard in front of her, its left arm cut off at the elbow joint. A quick scan of her monitors and readouts showed her that the rest of Knights of the Realm was still there. _A Zero hallucination?_ she wondered. _Must've been._

Without warning, a Tempest below her fired its megacannon. The beam shot upwards, blasting off her Taurus's left arm. Before Mariemaia could react, Oni Gundam lunged forward and severed her suit's other arm.

Dispatching the offending Tempest with a slash from each of his two beam sabres, Zhacque shouted, "Mariemaia! Get back!" His fingers danced across his keypad: Z-E-R-O. His thrusters fired, sending him rocketing between Oni Gundam and Mariemaia's armless mobile suit.

"Roger," Mariemaia answered. "Leader, I'm retreating to Vulkanus."

"I copy, Six," Roche replied.

"It's too fast! Aaaagh!" a Taurus II pilot shouted as Coruscos Gundam charged at her, zigzagging to avoid the beams being fired at it. Coruscos ripped through it with its beam bracer, dodged the explosion, braked, and pointed its shield at one of the other four Preventer suits. The panels concealing the double gatling popped open, allowing the guns to fire; a dozen micromissiles launched from the shield, and the beam bracer on Coruscos's right arm started firing. Odel swept the four suits with his beam and gatling fire, then charged off towards another cluster of Preventer suits, leaving the four Tauruses to detonate simultaneously.

Roche Nattono dodged the Tempest's megacannon beam and moved closer. The heavy-assault mobile suit allowed him to close in before flipping over and behind his suit. "Damn!" Roche swore, looking over his shoulder. He had just spun around, hoping to attack again, when a powerful beam lanced down from above and annihilated the Martian suit. Roche looked up and saw Wing Gundam salute with its buster rifle.

"Glad I could lend hand," Odin said as he sped past.

"Odin! What're you doing in a Gundam?"

"Volunteered. That's the second time I've saved your ass, Roche, and you still haven't thanked me for the first one. See ya later," Odin flew off toward the battle around Vulkanus.

"Huh. I never would've thought I'd run into that fool here," Roche muttered.

"How can these Tauruses be so difficult to kill?" Julia Esroni gritted her teeth. "How can they dodge or block every attack I make even when I use the PX system?" Abruptly, the blade emanating from Oni's beam bracer went from silver to green. "What? My time's up, damn. Should I risk going into overdrive?"

Before Julia could answer herself, Zhacque took the offensive. One beam sabre swept Oni's beam bracer aside while the other sabre was thrust at the Gundam's torso.

"SHIT!" Oni kicked Zhacque's Taurus II away and fired its shoulder-mounted machine cannons.

"Hn," Zhacque snorted, dodging the bullets with ease. "You'll have to try harder if you wanna hit _me_," he taunted.

"Coruscos, come in! Coruscos, do you copy?"

"I copy. Who's calling?" Odel answered.

"This is Stheno Leader. Sir, my squadron and I would be honored if you would allow us to fight at your side." A Medusa II came into view on Odel's left monitor. The most obvious differences between the Medusa II and the original Medusa were the addition of the large shield attached to the shoulder in place of the rotary missile launcher, and the replacement of the unwieldy beam bayonet with a beam gatling.

"Very well, Stheno Leader. I accept your offer. My objective is to break through the Taurus troops and capture Vulkanus. Understood?"

"Roger wilco, Colonel. Wait! There's a mobile approaching from five o'clock at high speed!"

Wheeling Coruscos around, Odel spotted the thruster light. "I see it," he said, magnifying the image. "It's Wing Gundam. Stheno Squadron, it looks like we won't be fighting side by side after all. You push toward Vulkanus; I'll deal with Wing."

"Thank you, Sir, but we'll stick by you to the end. Squad Two, head out to intercept." Five Medusa IIs darted toward Wing Gundam.

Wing raised its buster rifle and fired; two of the Martian suits were caught in the blast and disintegrated. Then Wing pulled out a beam sabre and quickly cut through the other three.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Odel murmured.

"Get him!" Stheno leader barked. The remaining five Medusa IIs of Stheno Squadron fired their beam gatlings at the rapidly approaching Wing Gundam.

"I know that's you, Odel," Odin called. "I recognize that Gundam. Call your people off; this is between you and me."

Odel smiled slightly. "Stheno Squad One, cease your attack on Wing Gundam and head for Vulkanus. That's an order."

"... Roger that, Sir," Stheno Leader replied grudgingly. When he and the other four AMS suits had flown off, Odel turned his attention to Odin.

"So, little brother," he said, "have you come to talk, or to fight?"

"And the dance is mine," Zhacque said, his voice full of satisfaction as he slice off Oni's left arm at the elbow.

"I'm not done yet!" Julia shouted back, knocking the beam sabre from Zhacque's Taurus's left hand and bringing Oni's beam bracer up and then down on the Preventer suit's right arm, severing it. "You might be, though," she smirked.

In a flash, Zhacque's Taurus II reached behind itself and brought out its beam rifle. Firing a quick burst, Zhacque blasted the end of Oni Gundam's right arm to slag. "I don't think so."

"Grrrr!" Julia lashed out with Oni's foot, kicking the beam rifle spinning away. "All right; we'll call it a draw." Oni Gundam fired its thrusters and rocketed away.

"Commander Une! The guard units have been destroyed and our main forces are being routed. Multiple units of Medusas are working their way across our surface, eliminating our beam cannon emplacements. What should we do?" a panicked Vulkanus crewer cried.

_I have no other option..._ "Put me online throughout Vulkanus and to our pilots," Lady Une answered grimly, picking up the microphone. "Attention, all Preventer Corps soldiers! The enemy is in the process of overwhelming Vulkanus's defenses. I have decided that to continue to resist would result in needless death, so I am ordering our main forces to pull closer to Vulkanus and cover our evacuation to the Lunar Base. This is Commander Une, out." Putting the mic down, she said tensely to the Vulkanus Central Command crewers, "Commence data purge in ten minutes. And then," she took a breath, "... ready the self-destruct device."

"Ma'am?"

"You heard me," Lady Une said. "Do it."

"Odel, I don't want to fight you, but if you're going to commit such a grievous mistake, I'll have to," Odin said.

"Be on your guard, then, Odin," Odel replied, charging with his beam bracer ignited. "And while you're at it, explain to me how what I'm doing is a _mistake_!"

Odin parried the first blow. "Creating conflict like this is counter-productive to Esroni's stated goal! If he really wants the Black Death to be destroyed once and for all, he wouldn't have derailed the peace negotiations by framing Ambassador Winner for murder and having his own Foreign Minister killed! He must know as well as I do that fighting a war like this will keep both sides from working against terrorists!" Odin pushed Coruscos away and leapt to the offensive.

"I won't argue your point about this war being a distraction," Odel shouted back, "but Governor Esroni did _not_ have Minister Trivel killed, nor did he 'frame' Quatre Raberba Winner!" Coruscos Gundam dodged Wing's slash and fired its head vulcans. "The Governor is a good man," he said more calmly. "As I understand it, things happened this way: on the third day of negotiations, Trivel's aide became worried and sent a squad down to the meeting room to check on things. When the soldiers arrived, they saw Trivel, unconscious, slung over the shoulder of Winner's lackey, Rasid Kurama (Author's Note: I think I read somewhere that "Kurama" is Rasid's last name; if this is incorrect, please let me know), I believe. Kurama told the soldiers to drop their weapons if they didn't want Trivel hurt. The soldiers did so, and Winner collected two of the SMGs. Then Winner and Kurama made their way to the spaceport, where Winner's shuttle was waiting. As they were boarding it, spaceport security found Trivel's corpse, along with Winner's SMG. Ballistics tests confirmed that it was the murder weapon, and fingerprinting proved that Winner had been carrying it. When the shuttle launched, two Medusas were sent out in pursuit, but they were destroyed by more of Winner's Maguanac minions."

"Knight Seven, this is Knight Leader. The rest of Knights of the Realm is pretty beat up, so we'll continue on to the Lunar Base, since it's closer than Vulkanus at this point."

"What about Six?" Zhacque asked.

"Lieutenant Kushrenada is capable of looking out for herself, Lejeun. I'm sure she'll make it to Vulkanus in one piece. Come on, let's go." Roche answered.

Zhacque sighed. "Roger that, Sir." He turned his Taurus II to follow the rest of the squadron as it flew toward the moon.

"So Winner was carrying the gun for a while. It doesn't necessarily follow that he was the one who pulled the trigger. It goes against everything else I've ever heard about him! It might not have been on Esroni's orders, but Winner _was_ framed, which makes this war, and your part in it, a _mistake_." Again, Wing Gundam leapt to the attack, stabbing and slashing at Coruscos; Odel's Gundam parried and dodged, evading each strike.

Odel's lips quirked in a bittersweet smile. "You're talented with a beam sabre, rookie, but I've still got your number," he said softly. "Engage PX!"

"OH SHIT!" Odin yelled in alarm as Wing lost its right arm to Odel's lightning-fast slice. "Odel, I hate to say this, but if you're gonna play hardball, so am I." Odin pressed the muzzle of Wing's buster rifle to the torso of Coruscos Gundam. "I've still got a shot left in this baby, and it can turn you into an expanding cloud of plasma. So whaddya say we live 'n' let live?"

"Don't be so sure that you can hit me, little bro," Odel said, darting around behind Wing Gundam. "Remember, I've got the PX system."

"Point taken," Odin acknowledged. "And you don't be so sure that I can't." With that, Wing kicked Coruscos away and fired its thrusters, speeding away. "Wing's faster than that clunker you've got, so don't bother trying to catch me," Odin called over his shoulder. Then Lady Une's voice came over Wing's comm.

"Attention all Preventer Corps soldiers! The enemy is in the process of overwhelming Vulkanus's defenses..."

"... I have decided that to continue to resist would result in needless death, so I am ordering our main forces to pull closer to Vulkanus and cover our evacuation to the Lunar Base. This is Commander Une, out." Mariemaia listened as her Taurus II neared one of Vulkanus's many hangars.

"We're giving up?" Mariemaia asked incredulously. A group of Medusa IIs swooped down on her damaged mobile suit, their beam gatlings blazing. "Damn, I better eject!" Closing her helmet visor, she opened the cockpit hatch and pushed off toward the hangar opening. Turning slowly as she floated through space, she watched her Taurus II blow up. Beam cannon turrets picked off the Medusa IIs moments later. "Oh, well. It's not like I wouldn't've had to ditch it anyway," she muttered. "Brrr!" she shivered, "it's cold as hell out here! ... Let's see if I can't hasten my arrival any..." Her movements had thrown her off course. She moved a hand to the control panel on her wrist and activated the tiny compressed gas thrusters on her spacesuit's backpack. The vibrations, though slight, traveled from the backpack, through the fabric of her spacesuit, to her helmet, and finally to the air inside her helmet, producing a hissing noise.

All over Vulkanus, crewmembers were rushing into other people's quarters and hurriedly packing their personal effects. In VCC, Lady Une watched the battle continue to unfold while her frenzied subordinates coordinated the evacuation effort. In the hangars, organized chaos reigned as technicians rushed to prepare shuttles for departure: loading the necessary cargo and getting passengers on board.

Into one of these hangars, Mariemaia arrived. Ignoring the frenzy of activity, she looked around. When she saw that there were no more mobile suits in the hangar, she strolled over to an unoccupied computer terminal and started searching for a mobile suit she could take to battle. _There must be a spare suit here somewhere,_ she thought.

To be continued in Episode 20: The Angel of Deliverance


	20. The Angel of Deliverance

**Episode 20: The Angel of Deliverance**

The year is After Colony 205. After the Senate's declaration of war, the Taurus II is put into mass-production. Armed with these new weapons, the Preventers once again feel powerful enough to provide for the security of the World Nation. All does not point in favor of the World Nation, however. Martian engineers, learning of the Taurus II's potential, have begun designing an upgrade of the Medusa. In addition, Odel Bernett, an elite pilot from MO-V and a veteran of the Eve Wars, has defected to their cause. Even now, he and Julia Esroni are leading an AMS assault force on a mission to capture Vulkanus, the Preventer Corps's orbital base and construction facility.

_All over Vulkanus, crewmembers were rushing into other people's quarters and hurriedly packing their personal effects. In VCC, Lady Une watched the battle continue to unfold while her frenzied subordinates coordinated the evacuation effort. In the hangars, organized chaos reigned as technicians rushed to prepare shuttles for departure: loading the necessary cargo and getting passengers on board._

_Into one of these hangars, Mariemaia arrived. Ignoring the frenzy of activity, she looked around. When she saw that there were no more mobile suits in the hangar, she strolled over to an unoccupied computer terminal and started searching for a mobile suit she could take to battle. _There must be a spare suit here somewhere, _she thought._

She pulled up a list of all of the hangars in Vulkanus and selected the one below the Main Hangar, which was located at the top of the list. "No suits left in that one," she muttered to herself, moving on to the next hangar. "What about you...?"

"Colonel Bernett!"

"Stheno Leader?" Odel turned. "I thought I told you and your squad to go take Vulkanus," he said darkly.

"We were en route when Four intercepted a transmission from Commander Une herself! You won't believe it! It says... Well, you'll hear for yourself. Four, send Colonel Bernett the recording."

"Yes, Sir. Colonel, stand by to receive my transmission."

"Standing by," Odel replied. After a brief pause, he heard a slighty staticky Lady Une saying:

"... overwhelming Vulkanus's defenses. I have decided that to continue to resist would result in needless death, so I am ordering our main forces to pull closer to Vulkanus and cover our evacuation to the Lunar Base. This is Commander Une, out."

Odel sat speechlessly for a moment. When he had recovered his voice, he said, "Stheno Four, are you certain that this message is genuine?"

"Yes, Sir. Just after the transmission ended, the unit of Taurus IIs we were fighting began to retreat, and Leader received reports of similar retreats from other squadron commanders."

"I see..." Odel flipped a switch on his control panel. "Lieutenant Colonel Harrison, this is Colonel Bernett. I need the flagship to boost my comm signal to all of our soldiers!"

"We copy, Colonel. We're linking you up now," Harrison replied from the bridge of the assault force's flagship. "Link complete. Go ahead, Sir."

"Attention, AMS troops! This is Colonel Odel Bernett! I have been informed that the Preventers are in the process of abandoning Vulkanus. I therefore ask you to cease your attack until I give the order to resume it. Bernett, out." Odel took a breath. "Harrison, hail Vulkanus."

"Commander Une, the Martian suits have stopped attacking!" A female crewmember in Vulkanus Central Command shouted.

"WHAT!?!" Lady Une whipped her head around to stare at the woman. "What do you mean, Alyssa?"

Just then, a crewman on the other side of VCC called out, "Commander? The enemy leader is hailing us! Should I put it onscreen?"

"Wait a minute," Lady Une said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Having regained her composure, she reopened her eyes and spoke. "Right. Put it onscreen now."

Odel Bernett's face appeared on the main monitor. "Hello, Commander Une. This is Colonel Bernett, commanding officer of Aresian Military Service Task Force 2. I'm contacting you to negotiate the surrender of Vulkanus, _intact,_ into our hands. In return, you will be allowed to evacuate all of your personnel to your Lunar Base without fear of being attacked en route by my forces."

Lady Une leaned back in her command chair and steepled her fingers. "Well, Colonel, this is rather unexpected. What makes you think we intend to surrender?"

Odel smiled flatly. "You've already given the order to evacuate. I'm just trying to achieve a result acceptable to both of us. I get Vulkanus, you and your people get out alive and uncaptured."

"Ma'am?" the communications officer said. "The first shuttle is ready to launch."

"I'm sorry, Commander," Odel said quietly, "but I cannot allow any of your people to leave until we have reached an agreement."

"Hey, you!"

Mariemaia turned away from the computer terminal to see who was talking. A space suited technician was floating towards her. He grabbed her shoulder and stopped himself.

"You should get on the shuttle," he said. "Don't you know we have to evacuate?"

"Let me stay a little while longer," Mariemaia said tersely. "I need to find a mobile suit so I can return to the battle."

"There aren't any left!" The technician said, exasperated. "And besides, we're surrendering."

"I'm gonna keep looking anyway!" Mariemaia snapped back.

The technician sighed and shook his head. "Fine, okay, but if you're still here when the Martians take over, don't blame anyone but yourself." He pushed away.

Mariemaia ignored him and turned back to the computer terminal.

"Well then, Colonel, I'm afraid we have reached an impasse. I can't trust that you won't have our evacuees attacked," Lady Une was saying, "and you can't guarantee that I won't self-destruct Vulkanus."

"So it seems," Odel agreed, "but perhaps I can think of something. If you'll excuse me for a few moments...?"

"Certainly, Colonel," Lady Une said. Odel's image disappeared, leaving the screen blank. "Disarm the self-destruct sequence," she ordered. "Have you started purging the computers?"

"Only the most classified files so far. Would you like me to pause that process as well?"

"Yes."

"Done, Ma'am."

"Commander? Bernett is hailing us again."

"So soon? Put it up, Ensign." Lady Une looked at the main screen. "Welcome back, Colonel," she said when Odel's image had reappeared. "Am I to infer that you believe yourself to have found a possible solution?"

"Yes," Odel replied. "I believe I have."

"Damn it, that techie was right. There _aren't_ any more suits here... at least, none that are handy; none of the techies are gonna bring me up a Virgo from deep storage, what with the evacuation... Wait a minute! I haven't checked the main hangar yet!" Mariemaia's fingers flew across the ketboard, then stopped as Mariemaia balled her hands into fists. "None there, either... Hang on, what's this?..." Mariemaia trailed off. "Wing Zero," she breathed. _Should I take it?_ she wondered. _Why not? I can already handle the Zero system... But it says "restricted access"... Does it have fuel?_ "I'm gonna have to hack it," she decided, muttering to herself. _I wish Zhacque was here. He was always better with computers._ She smiled slightly. _ You'd never guess it, looking at him now, but I can remember how much of a geek he used to be..._ She paused for a moment, and her smile faded. _Hope he's okay,_ she thought with concern before returning her attention to the job at hand.

"My plan is this," Odel said: "for every one of your shuttles that leaves, two of our suits will enter Vulkanus as hostages. You and your command staff, Commander, will leave last and from the Main Hangar. You will also be in constant communication with your shuttles, just as I will be in constant communication with the hostage suits. If any of your shuttles are fired on, you are free to detonate Vulkanus, killing the hostages. When it is time for you and your staff to leave, you will set a ten-minute timer on Vulkanus's self-destruct device. As you leave, I will enter and take control. Five minutes after you leave, you will transmit instructions on how to disarm the device, giving us five minutes to disarm it. Is that acceptable to you?"

Lady Une considered. "What if our 'hostages' decide to be difficult?"

"Feel free to pull in your own mobile forces if you're worried about it. That will give you a less all-or-nothing system of method of reprisals."

"No. You can afford the loss of two suits much more than I can afford the loss of a shuttleful of people. In this case, I prefer all or nothing. I want your hostage suits to disarm themselves before entering."

"Very well, they'll float their weapons into your hangars ahead of them."

"What about their missiles?"

Odel sighed. "Commander Une, my goal is to capture Vulkanus undamaged. We have no desire to go blasting up its interior... unlike the Lunar Base. Do we have a deal or not?"

"What about the Taurus troops?" Une asked. "Will they be allowed to withdraw?"

"Your suits will be permitted to withdraw along with your shuttles. Now, do we have a deal?" Odel reiterated.

Lady Une gritted her teeth and said, grudgingly, "We have a deal."

"Excellent! You may launch your first shuttle. Stheno Leader and Four, go enter Vulkanus. Remember to put down your beam gatlings and sabres," Odel said. Turning back to Une, he added, "I'd appreciate it if you'd alert me as shuttles became ready to leave, Commander, so I can keep pace sending in hostages. Bernett, out."

He disappeared, and Lady Une turned to her communications officer. "Inform the crew not to be alarmed if Medusas enter our hangars. Explain that it part of the terms of our surrender. And then," she ordered, "re-arm the self-destruct device."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"And be sure to inform Bernett as our shuttles become ready to launch.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Commander, we've lost 15 of the suits launched from Vulkanus; we don't know any figures for the Lunar Base," Lieutenant Alyssa Samson, the tactical officer, said. "That's 42 suits lost, which means that 238 are still out there."

"We need seven shuttles to clear everyone but ourselves out. I want you to divide the remaining forces roughly into sevenths, and have one group escort each shuttle."

"We'll need two pilots for our shuttle," the operations officer pointed out.

"Fine," Lady Une answered. "Take care of the details."

Corporal Shahai Iuchi looked around Vulkanus's Main Hangar. Wing Zero stood setinel-like against one wall. "Hey, Sarge!" she called over to her superior.

"What's up, Shahai?"

"What're we gonna do with Wing Zero, here?"

The sergeant looked up at the Gundam. "we'll have to get it out of here, I guess. Go deactivate the security measures so we can move it."

"Yes, Sir," Iuchi said.

_Come on, Mari, stop taking so long! You hacked yourself access before, didn't you?_ Mariemaia thought frustratedly. _Well, yeah, but last time I wasn't trying to do it in the middle of a battle!_ Suddenly, Mariemaia stopped typing in astonishment. "What? The security barriers are going down by themselves... But why...? Of course! They can't let it fall into the AMS's hands, so they're getting ready to get it out of here." A determined look settled over her face. "I have to get to it before they do." With that, she pushed herself away from the computer terminal toward the lift.

"Colonel Bernett, we are launching our fourth shuttle," said the voice of Vulkanus's communications officer in Odel's earbug.

"I understand," he said. "How many more shuttles will you be sending out?"

"Four, counting the one Commander Une and the command staff will be taking."

"Roger. Keep me informed." Odel closed the channel. _Now that's interesting,_ he mused. _At the rate their suits are leaving, their _eighth _shuttle--the one Une and the command crew will be on-- will be completely unprotected... Tsk, tsk, Lady Une. You missed the loophole in our agreement. I never once explicity said that I wouldn't order your shuttles attacked, which means that I can have you eliminated as soon as you tell us how to disarm Vulkanus's self-detonation sequence. It's a pity to have to kill such a worthy opponent, but this is war,_ he thought, his face set in stone.

Shahai Iuchi sighed as the last of the security programs was deactivated. _Now, I can move it onto the trailer,_ she thought. Walking over to Wing Zero, she climbed the ladder up to the platform that was level with the cockpit hatch.

In the low gravity, Mariemaia dashed from the lift into the main hangar and leapt towards Wing Zero, where she saw someone climbing the scaffolding. _I have to get to the cockpit before that other person does,_ she thought. _I know! I can use the thrusters in my backpack!_ Keying the controls on her wrist, Mariemaia sped forward, propelled by the hissing thrusters.

_No! I'm too late!_ she thought in alarm as the figure on the scaffolding opened up the cockpit.

Shahai opened the cockpit hatch and had just settled into the pilot's chair when a young woman--just a few years younger than Shahai herself, actually--in a flightsuit swung over the railing of the platform.

"Get out of that chair," she ordered.

Shahai recognized the voice, not to mention the shoulder patch designating the speaker's squadron. "Lieutenant Kushrenada!" she said. "But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out there in your Taurus II?"

"I took heavy damage and had to retreat," Mariemaia explained. "It blew up just before I got here and I had to eject. Now, Corporal Iuchi, I would like it if you would kindly allow me to take this suit and return to the battle."

Shahai blinked. "Don't you know? The battle's not going on anymore. Commander Une negotiated Vulkanus's surrender. The AMS is allowing us to leave before they move in."

"Then I'll escort Commander Une's shuttle when she leaves."

"Uh... Okay, then." Shahai climbed out of Wing Zero's cockpit, and as Mariemaia settled herself into the pilot's chair, Iuchi said, "Oh, and by the way, I overheard your, um, disagreement with Sullivan earlier, and I gotta say that I couldn't agree with you more."

Mariemaia looked up, and through her visor, Shahai Iuchi thought she saw the girl smile. "Thanks, Shahai," she said.

"Sure thing... Mariemaia," Shahai smiled back.

"Oh, and could you get me refueled here, Corporal? The ammunition's still aboard, but you techies have sucked Zero's fuel tanks dry."

Shaking her head, Shahai answered, "Right away, Lieutenant."

"There goes their sixth shuttle," Odel muttered to himself. "Only one more, and then..."

"Okay, Mariemaia, your tanks are being filled," Shahai informed her. "The pipes'll detach automatically once you're full, and now, I gotta get onto that shuttle over there. See you at the Lunar Base!"

The voice of the communications officer on Vulkanus came over Odel's earbug. "We are now launching our seventh shuttle. We will notify you when we are ready to leave aboard the eighth."

"I copy, Vulkanus."

Lady Une looked at her operations officer. "Have our computers been wiped of everything?"

"Yes, Ma'am, of everything except the basic environmental programs."

"Good. In that case, ready the self-detonation arming protocol with ten-minute timer to be activated from the Main Hangar," Lady Une ordered.

"Done."

"And now, people, let's get the hell out of here." Lady Une led the way out of VCC.

"Colonel Bernett, this is Commander Une. I have activated the self-detonation device with a ten-minute timer as per our agreement and I am leaving this facility. Vulkanus is yours."

"Thank you, Commander. AMS troops, move into Vulkanus as soon as Commander Une's shuttle is away."

"Argh! They're leaving already? Zero hasn't finished refueling yet! Damn!" Mariemaia cursed as Lady Une's shuttle fired its thrusters and flew out of the Main Hangar.

A squad of Medusa Is entered the Main Hangar first.

"Hey!" one of their pilots said. "The Preventers left us Wing Zero!"

"Why the hell would they do that?" one of the others asked.

"Beats me," said the first.

"It doesn't matter right now," their commanding officer said. "Right now, we need to get to the fusion reactor."

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, damnit!" Mariemaia urged through clenched teeth as the fuel gauge slowly increased.

"Colonel, we have secured the fusion reactor and are ready to deactivate the self-destruct as soon as we recieve our instructions," the squad's commander said.

"Roger that. Good work, soldier," Odel replied.

"Finally!" Mariemaia cried exultantly as Wing Zero finished getting refueled. Stepping away from the hangar wall and smashing through the platform, Wing Zero flexed its wings and leapt out of the hangar.

"Ma'am, we're five minutes out from Vulkanus," the operations officer said.

"Send the instructions," Lady Une said.

"Colonel, message relay received. I am proceeding to deactivate Vulkanus's self-detonation system."

"Roger that, Lieutenant. To all TF2 forces outside Vulkanus, attack Commander Une's shuttle," Odel ordered.

"Commander! We read multiple AMS suits closing on us! What should we do?" Lieutenant Samson cried.

"Accelerate to full throttle!" Lady Une shouted in reply. "It's our only chance!"

"You're _not_ getting my aunt," Mariemaia said. Wing Zero's trademark targeting brackets went red.

"The enemy is still closing on us!" Samson panicked. Lady Une unbuckled her crash harness and had started to move toward the cockpit when one Medusa II came right up next to the shuttle and raised a beam sabre over its head, ready to slice the shuttle in two. Suddenly, a beam came out of nowhere to annihilate the Martian suit. The explosion threw the shuttle off course, and Lady Une was thrown against the walls, floor, and ceiling as the shuttle rolled while the pilots fought to bring it back under control. When they had, Lady Une clambered to her feet and limped over to a window in time to see Wing Zero fly into view, brake, and stop in place. Pulling the two halves of its twin buster rifle apart, the Gundam pointed them in opposite directions and fired, spinning in place. Space glowed with the detonations of dozens, if not scores, of AMS mobile suits.

"Colonel Bernett, our forces have failed to destroy Commander Une's shuttle due to the sudden arrival of Wing Gundam Zero," a pilot said on Vulkanus Central Command's main viewscreen. "The Gundam is now escorting the Commander's shuttle to the Lunar Base."

"Wing Gundam Zero? Well, it can't be helped. Come to Vulkanus, Petty Officer Johnson."

"Yes, Sir." He closed the channel.

"Sir, we've just received word that General Remek's occupation force will be arriving shortly," an AMS soldier said from the communications console.

"Good. Let's make sure we're ready to welcome him properly."

"Commander Une, are you all right?" Mariemaia asked over the comm.

"Mariemaia!" Lady Une gasped in astonishment. "What are you doing in--?... Never mind," she shook her head. "We're fine here. Everyone except me was buckled down when the blast hit, so I'm a bit bruised, but nothing serious."

"Good," Mariemaia said, relieved. "I'll give you an escort to the Lunar Base." She closed the comm connection, and a memory floated to the surface of her thoughts. _"The three beats of war, peace, and revolution continue on forever." ... Three beats,_ Mariemaia thought. _Well, it looks like the third beat has given way to the first in truth now._

Wing Zero and the shuttle flew away toward the moon.

After the Aresian Military Service's victory at the Second Battle of Vulkanus, the Preventer Corps accelerated the development and production of ground-based mobile suits, nervously watching the captured orbital facility and knowing that it was only a matter of time before the AMS decided to launch an invasion.

Mariemaia Khushrenada was promoted to the rank of Captain and transferred from Knights of the Realm Squadron to Excelsior Squadron, where she became the designated pilot of Wing Zero. Replacing her as Knights of the Realm's executive officer and Knight Six was Lieutenant Aretha Walker, a longtime comrade of Captain Roche Nattono. Private First Class Peter Weiss, Knight Ten, was posthumously promoted to Lance Corporal. His slot was filled by Private First Class Nathan Kunwolf.

The year is After Colony 205; the day, August 2nd. The Second Battle of Vulkanus has ended, and peace in the Earth Sphere is no more... and the way things are looking, it may never be again.

To be continued in Episode 21: The Breaking Storm


	21. The Breaking Storm

**Episode 21: The Breaking Storm**

It is March of After Colony 206. In the eight months since the Aresian Military Service captured Vulkanus, they have done nothing but reinforce its defenses, use its onboard automated construction facilities to build an invasion army, and raid Preventer shipments of war materiel. On Earth, the Preventer Corps has begun producing a new type of mobile suit, the Pegasus, equally capable of fighting on the ground or in the air, all the while casting nervous glances skyward. The Lunar Base has been repaired, and its garrison includes Excelsior and Knights of the Realm Squadrons. Lately, however, after so long without any sign of aggression, Earth's level of watchfulness has started to slip, providing the AMS with exactly the opportunity they had been waiting for.

In Vulkanus Central Command, the AMS operations officer looked over her shoulder at the man sitting in the command chair and said, "General Remek, the carriers are loaded and ready to launch. The escort forces are also ready."

Edmund Remek cleared his throat. "Very well, Lieutenant. You may pass the word along to Brigadier General Bernett that Operation Caesar is to commence immediately."

"Yes, Sir."

In hangars throughout Vulkanus, carriers moved forward, each accompanied by a squad of Medusas.

Meanwhile, in Lunar Base Central Command, the sensor officer suddenly sat up straighter at his console. "Sir," he said over his shoulder to the officer of the watch, "the satellite net has just reported the launch of approximately 75 carriers from Vulkanus. It looks like they're headed for northeastern Eurasia."

"Shit," the officer of the watch said grimly. "So they finally decided to launch Operation Caesar. Figures that they'd wait till we were on the opposite side of the planet. Good thing we anticipated that they might try something." He turned to the operations officer. "We have a Code Blue Echo Victor. Scramble the interception units, and wake up Commander Clauson." As the ops officer began talking into his headset's microphone, the officer of the watch turned back to the main display, smiling humorlessly. _Operation Caesar, hmph! Sorry, Julius, but there's a tollhouse on the Rubicon now._

Operation Caesar: the codename for the Aresian Military Service's plan to invade and conquer the Earth Sphere. The Intelligence section of the Preventer Corps had discovered the existence of Operation Caesar, but had been unable to learn any of the details. To guard against another one-shot coup d'etat like the Mariemaia Coup, the Preventer Corps stationed several hundred mobile suits, the new PC-05MS Pegasus and the PC-01MS Taurus II alike, in Brussels and in the area around the Earth Sphere Unified Nation's capital city.

"Right then, Lieutenant. What's the situation?" Lieutenant Commander John Clauson, commanding officer Lunar Base, strode into LBCC and took his seat in the command chair.

"Well, Sir, just a few minutes ago, the satellite net detected multiple carrier launches from Vulkanus. I immediately declared Blue Echo Victor and ordered the interception units to be sent out ASAP. We estimate that the first of them will engage the enemy in just over half an hour, thanks to the slingshot effect of Earth's gravity," the officer of the watch, returning to his normal duty of tactical officer, summarized.

"Good. Have you informed Headquarters?"

"Uh, no, Sir," the communications officer replied.

"Do so now," Commander Clauson instructed.

"General, we're detecting some objects approaching at high speed. They appear to be Taurus carriers from the Lunar Base."

The recently-promoted Brigadier General Odel Bernett nodded. "I see," he replied. "Signal our escort forces to engage at once. There's nothing we can do about them ourselves."

"Yes, Sir."

"Sir, their escorts are coming right at us. I make it a good 375 Medusas."

"I copy, Vanguard Eight. Detach from your carriers as soon as you are in range," Lieutenant Hans Heinrichsonn said in a thick German accent. "Stand by... NOW!"

The ten Taurus IIs of Vanguard Squadron detached from the Taurus carriers they had ridden into the battle. Two of them held beam cannons; the rest wielded beam rifles.

"ATTACK!" Heinrichsonn bellowed, firing his beam cannon as the first squadrons of Medusas let fly a volley from their beam bayonets. For a moment, explosions lit space with the fire of young stars before they were snuffed out.

"General Bernett, the escorts report that they have destroyed the first squadron of Tauruses; however, more Preventer mobile suits are approaching and they are requesting further instructions."

"Tell them to stand and fight. They must stop or at least delay the Preventers long enough for us to enter the atmosphere."

"Yes, Sir."

LBCC's tactical officer spoke up. "Sir, we have confirmation on the composition of the enemy escort force. It appears to be made up of approximately 37 squadrons of Medusa Is. Since our squadrons are engaging in ones and twos piecemeal," the tactical officer continued, "they're facing slightly worse than 18-to-1 odds at best. Under those circumstances, we're getting defeated in detail, even though our suits are individually superior to theirs." He paused before adding, "I've already passed down orders to stagger our launches. That should give our troops a better chance of survival."

Lieutenant Commander Clauson nodded. "Good thinking, Lieutenant."

Brussels

The telephone rang in the darkness.

Stirring groggily, Lady Une raised her head from her pillow. Reaching out, she picked up the handset. "Hello?" she said muzzily.

"Lance Corporal Parks, Ma'am. Sorry to wake you, but the Lunar Base just contacted Headquarters. It seems that the AMS decided to start Operation Caesar ahead of schedule, or at least ahead of what we _thought _their schedule was."

Lady Une was much more awake now. "They have, have they? Right. I'll be at HQ momentarily." She hung up and got out of her bed. The readout of the digital clock on her bedside table read 5:11. _What's today? March 15?_ she wondered as she dressed. A wry smile appeared on her face. _The Ides of March. I hope that's a bad omen for them and a good one for us._

The lead Martian carriers deployed their heat-shield ballutes as they entered the atmosphere. Inside one of them, Coruscos Gundam stood, gleaming in the dim light. In the Gundam's cockpit, Odel Bernett looked at a picture of his dead wife and son. "Tricia… Mark…," he said softly, tears threatening to fall. "I'm on my way to begin the destruction of those who allowed your deaths to occur. I know you know why I'm doing this, though I know you wouldn't approve. Forgive me, Tricia, but I must do this before I can join you and our son. I must see justice done, and this is the only path that seems right.

"Tell Mark that I love him, and he'll see me soon. I love you." Odel's tears were falling freely, and his next words were a whisper: "Please, watch over me."

"General," the voice of his operations officer said over the com, "the vanguard is making its final approach on the target."

Odel cleared his throat. "Thank you for informing me. Spread the word to the troops, as well, and prepare to drop us as soon as we reach position."

"Yes, Sir."

"Commander Clauson, the first twenty-five carriers have deployed their ballutes and entered the atmosphere. They're on course for the Siberian Base," LBCC's tactical officer announced.

"Inform the base at once, and notify Headquarters as well," Lieutenant Commander John Clauson replied. "What about the other fifty carriers?"

"They appear to be aiming at the area surrounding the base, Sir."

Siberian Base Central Command, 12:14 local time

"What? The Martians are headed here? Why here?" General Aleksandra Ivanovich, the commanding officer of the Siberian Base, wondered. She continued, "I can understand why they didn't go straight for Brussels, but the capital has to be their ultimate objective, and it's halfway around the planet from here."

"Actually, it's only about a quarter of the way around, Ma'am," the communications officer corrected.

Ivanovich waved her hand. "Whatever. The point is that it's a substantial distance away."

"Ma'am, they're sending twenty-five carriers directly at this base, and another fifty will be touching down around it. That's a force of 750 mobile suits, all told. Do you intend for us to stay and fight them?" the com officer asked.

"Not to the death," Ivanovich answered, "but we have a force of sufficient size to reduce their numbers. I don't intend to waste lives in futile resistance against overwhelming odds, but neither am I prepared to let them have this base without a fight. Prepare the long-range SAMs for firing."

The tactical officer began typing commands on her control panel. "Long-, Mid-, and Short-Range Surface-to-Air Missiles armed, Ma'am. The computers are running targeting solutions for the leading carriers now."

"Good." Aleksandra Ivanovich leaned back in her command chair, a predatory gleam in her eye. "Send word to our squadrons on patrol that they are to engage the enemy once in range. They are to exercise their own judgement in deciding when to retreat."

"Retreat to where, Ma'am?" the comm officer inquired.

"Wherever they can," Ivanovich said grimly.

"Message sent, Ma'am."

Lieutenant Cyrus Faulkner, commanding officer of Stallion Squadron, reacted immediately when he received the message from SBCC. "Stallion Squadron, this is Leader. The Martians have decided to attack Earth, finally, and they've picked our lovely Siberian resort as their beachhead. Fully one third of their force will be attacking the base itself, and the other 66 will be landing in the surrounding area. SBCC's instructions are to engage the enemy and take out as many of them as we can, then retreat." He paused before continuing to address his squadron. "As you all know, we were supposed to be on a long-range aerial patrol before Five's engine trouble forced us to land. The problem appears to be minor, but by the time it is repaired, the Siberian Base will have fallen into enemy hands. That being the case, and given that we are so lightly armed, I intend that we carry out a hit-and-run strike on the base, hopefully acquiring some heavier weaponry, and then retreat to the base near Ulan Bator. Are there any questions?"

"I have one, Sir." It was Faulkner's executive officer, a young junior-grade Lieutenant by the name of Joshua Bradley. "What if some of our Pegasuses are too damaged during the attack to retreat to Mongolia? Will we be leaving them behind?"

"Yes, we will, Six. And let me emphasize to all of you who might find yourselves in that situation that I want no glorious, self-sacrificing acts of heroism. Wait until the rest of us are safely away, then surrender yourselves. Understood?"

There was a chorus of affirmatives.

"Good. Now, let's get Five's engine fixed."

"Ma'am, their leading carriers are coming into range of our LRSAMs now. Our on-base mobile suits are coming online, and the Taurus II squadron we sent out on short-range patrol reports that it is holding position and ready to engage."

"Excellent," General Aleksandra Ivanovich replied. "You may open fire at will, Lieutenant Braun."

"General Bernett, the Siberian based has just opened fire on our leading carriers with LRSAMs. What should we do?"

"Launch the Vulturises and instruct one squadron to target the missiles. The other squadron is to approach the base under stealth and destroy the enemy's missile launchers."

"Yes, Sir." The bottoms of two of the AMS carriers opened up and the Martian mobile dolls dropped out. Ten of them immediately blinked off of the flagship's scanners as they activated their hyper jammers and went into stealth mode; the other ten fired their engines and flew up to land atop the leading carriers, their AIs already tracking the incoming missiles.

"Sir, the staggered launches are working, to a certain extent," LBCC's tactical officer announced. "Our people are going out two or three squadrons at a time, now. We're still losing almost all of the units we send, but they are lasting long enough to take some enemies with them. It's become a battle of attrition."

"Have they received any reinforcement from Vulkanus?" Lieutenant Commander Clauson asked.

"No, Sir. Nor have they made any move to retreat to Vulkanus. I'd wager that they're waiting until all 75 of their carriers have made it into the atmosphere before retreating. They might not get the chance, though, if they use their fuel dogfighting with our forces."

"Mmmmm." The Lunar Base's commanding officer pondered something for a moment, nodded decisively, and asked, "Out of the thirty-two squadrons we have here, we've sent out ten, correct? And another five are on standby, moving to battle-ready status?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Very well. I want the five on stand-by and the rest of our squadrons moved to battle-ready status on the double. As soon as they're all ready, we'll launch all of them at once."

"All of them, Sir? Including Excelsior and Knights of the Realm?" the operations officer asked.

Considering, Clauson said, "Those two are in maintenance, I believe. Knights is having the vulcans put in, as is Commander Peacecraft's suit, while Altron is having its flamethrower fuel replaced. I understand that the original mixture produced flames that were too weak. No, they are to be excluded; the situation really isn't dire enough to justify pulling them out of maintenance."

"Very good, Sir. I'll sound the bugle then, shall I?" the ops officer inquired with a smile.

"Carry on, Lieutenant."

"Ma'am," the sensor officer of the Siberian Base reported, "two of the enemy carriers have dropped their suits. One group we have positively identified as their mobile doll design, the Vulturis. The other group must have entered stealth immediately because or sensors lost them almost before picking them up. Intelligence reports indicate that stealth systems are standard on Vulturises, so I'd guess that's what we're seeing now."

"They did equip a couple squadrons of Tempests with detachable stealth packs for the diversionary attack on the Lunar Base during Second Vulkanus. All the intelligence reports I've seen suggest that those were specially made for that particular operation, but there's no reason that the AMS couldn't mass-produce the things if it wanted to," Braun put in.

"It does seem unnecessary for them to equip stealth packs for a straightforward assault," General Ivanovich mused. "While I think they're probably Vulturises myself," she said, "we'll play it safe and assume they're stealthed Tempests. I want two squadrons of Pegasuses equipped with heavy weapons and stationed centrally. The rest of our mobile suit force I want to form a perimeter."

Bullets spat from the gatlings of the Vulturises standing on the leading carriers to shred the incoming missiles. Far below, the other group of Vulturises sped toward the Siberian Base and its missile launchers.

"Ma'am, our first missile salvo has been destroyed. The enemy appears to be using one of its Vulturis squadrons for counter-missile fire. I expect the second to arrive at its tar—Wait," Lieutenant Braun pressed a hand over the earpiece of her headset and turned partly away. Her eyes widened and he turned back to face Aleksandra. "We're losing our launchers, and not just the LRSAMs; our MRs and SRs are being destroyed as well. The destruction is occurring in a systematic manner. I'm sending mobile suits to guard our remaining launchers."

"Alert the central heavy-weapons squadron that they may have to move at a moment's notice."

"Done, Ma'am."

"So," Cyrus Faulkner asked, standing at the feet of Five's Pegasus and wearing the fur-lined parka which was standard issue for Siberian troops, "have we found the problem?"

"Oh, yeah," Stallion Three, Sergeant Hoshi Liang, answered. "Turns out the problem was a faulty fuel distributor. It's a fairly minor repair job as long as you have a replacement, which we don't, but I've jury-rigged a fix that should last until we can get this suit to a base with a replacement part. We're good to go anytime, Sir."

"Good work, Three," Faulkner nodded. Raising his voice, he ordered, "Stallions! Get to your suits and prepare for take-off!"

"Commander Clauson, all twenty squadrons are reporting battle-ready status," LBCC's tactical officer said.

"Launch them," the lieutenant commander answered. "Let's show those AMS bastards what happens when they _don't _have overwhelming numbers."

Two hundred Taurus IIs on sixty-seven Taurus carriers launched from the lunar surface and sped through space toward the waiting enemy force.

Gemini Seven was surprised when the Martian mobile doll appeared a mere twenty meters from her Pegasus. Its gatling fire slammed into her suit, but did not penetrate the Pegasus's thick armor. Seven raised her double gatling and returned fire, destroying the Vulturis. Then she opened up a comm channel. "Central Command, the is Gemini Seven at MRSAM Launcher Yukon-12. I've encountered and destroyed one AMS-04MD. Over."

"So they are Vulturises," General Aleksandra Ivanovich said. "Good to know. Are the carriers within the range of our MRSAMs?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Lieutenant Braun answered.

"Flush the launchers. I don't want a single missile left on the racks," the general ordered.

"General Remek, the last of the carriers just made it into the atmosphere. Shall we send out ships to retrieve the escort force?" the AMS operations officer asked in VCC.

"No," Remek answered. "The escort force must continue to delay the Preventers until the carriers are too deep into the atmosphere to be intercepted." He sighed heavily. "I'm afraid that the escorts will have to be sacrificed."

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Xerxes Squadron, detach!" Lieutenant Xavier Jackson ordered. The mobile suits of Xerxes Squadron separated from the carrier they had ridden from the Lunar Base. "We may be outnumbered by three to two, but remember, we're in Taurus IIs, and we will _give_ as good as we _get_!" The scene was repeated over and over again, with slight variations, in each squadron of the twenty sent out from the Lunar Base, and when the last squadron commander had finished exhorting his troops to courage, the Preventers, as one, flew into the teeth of the AMS formation, while on the main viewscreen of Lunar Base Central Command, Lieutenant Commander Clauson watched the flashes of beam weaponry and fusion explosions from afar.

"MRSAMs away, Ma'am, and the enemy should be within range of our SRSAMs momentarily," Braun announced, a predatory note of anticipation in her voice.

"Hold the SRSAMs in reserve," Ivanovich ordered. "They'll be more effective against the enemy mobile suits."

"Yes, Ma'am. Our pilots have reported the destruction of a total of ten Vultruises. I don't think we have to worry about any more mobile suits until the carriers start dropping theirs."

"Good. Have the squadrons on perimeter and launcher patrols cycle through the Armory. I want as many units as possible to have heavy weapons when the Martians do launch their suits."

"Of course, Ma'am."

Even in the cockpit of Coruscos Gundam, Odel could feel the flagship shudder from an impact. He opened a channel to the bridge. "This is General Bernett; what's going on?"

"The enemy flushed their MRSAMs at us, Sir. There are too many for the Vulturises to shoot down."

"How many more hits can we take?"

"I'd say tw-" Another shudder cut the man off. "Make that one," he said grimly.

"Drop us now," Odel ordered. "Signal all carriers to drop their mobile suits now."

"Yes, Sir."

The bottoms of the AMS carriers opened, and 230 mobile suits, not counting Coruscos Gundam, spilled out: 50 Tempests and 180 Medusa IIs.

"They're dropping their suits," Braun said.

"Damn," General Aleksandra Ivanovich cursed. "Do you have targeting information?"

"The computer has identified the composition of their force and it's running solutions as we speak. We're facing five squadrons of Tempests and 18 of Medusa IIs. Do you want me to stop cycling squadrons through the Armory?"

"How many squadrons can we have re-equipped before they arrive?"

"I'd say… two, maybe three."

"Stop the cycle after the third."

"Roger." Braun nodded at the communications officer, who began speaking into his headset. "Ma'am," Braun said, turning back to her console, "we have targets."

"Fire at will."

"General Remek, the escort force has been wiped out," VCC's AMS ops officer informed her superior solemnly.

"I see," the general replied quietly.

"Our sensors indicate that our troops inflicted heavy casualties before being destroyed," the ops officer continued.

Remek nodded. "Make sure to record the names of all our pilots who died, and dust off the standard letter. I'd take the time to write the letters personally, but with so many dead…" He trailed off.

"Yes, Sir."

"Commander, our forces report total victory, but we've taken 30 casualties in the process."

"Order our remaining troops to return and instruct all remaining commanding officers to see to the letters for their units personally. I'll take care of the letters for any COs who fell."

"Right away, Sir."

"Medusa IIs, deploy defensors immediately! Tempests, configure micromissiles for counter-missile function! All suits, configure fire control for anti-missile fire!" Odel barked out orders over the comm as the Siberian Base's SRSAMs raced toward his force like a tsunami. Dozens of missiles detonated in midair as they ran into countermissiles and anti-missile gatling fire. Still other missiles wasted their warheads against the barriers of the Medusa IIs' defensor fields, but some of the SRSAMs found their targets.

"How many did we lose?" Odel asked urgently.

"Five Medusas didn't get their defensors up in time," the tactical officer aboard the flagship reported; "they're gone. So is one Tempest that got hit by two missiles, and three other Tempests were hit by singletons and are damaged but still functional."

"We got off more lightly than I expected," Odel muttered. "All forces, attack!"

"Damn! Our missiles were next to useless!" General Aleksandra Ivanovich swore as she slammed her fist into the arm of her chair. "Instruct our soldiers to stand ready for combat."

"General Bernett, this is Stheno Leader," a voice said over Odel's comm. "We've engaged a squadron of Taurus IIs that were lying low to our rear. Sorry that we won't be able to help with the main assault."

"Roger that, Stheno Leader. I am dispatching the three damaged Tempests to support you. Good hunting," Odel replied. Coruscos Gundam's white and silver coloration gleamed brightly in the Siberian dawn, blinding against the snowy ground. Odel fired Coruscos Gundam's thrusters, jumping up and over his forces toward the base, where his leading squadrons were already engaged with the enemy.

Unlike the Tempest prototypes used for Operation Maelstrom, which had wielded megacannons, the standard Tempest design was equipped with a less-powerful beam cannon. The beam cannons were still quite powerful enough to destroy a Pegasus in one hit, however, as Gemini Seven became the first to discover. Unfortunately for her, the realization came far too late to do her any good as her mobile suit disintegrated in the destructive yellow light. The other members of her squadron concentrated their fire on the Martian suit, achieving with massed firepower what they could not do with a single shot.

A squadron of Medusa IIs advanced toward the armory/hangar and blasted the door open. However, they were woefully unprepared for the reception that awaited them. The Pegasus closest to the door raised the large weapon held in its left hand. The weapon looked for all the world like a gigantic squirt-gun bazooka connected to a large tank on the suit's left shoulder. The AMS pilots had only seconds to wonder what the weapon was before a jet of highly corrosive acid sprayed from the weapon's nozzle and began melting through the Martian suits' armor.

"General Bernett! The Preventers' new suit, the Pegasus! It's got some sort of acid cannon! Defensor fields stop it, but the acid just melts through the defensors… Aaaaagh!"

Odel fired Coruscos's thrusters again, leaping high into the air and landing a short distance from the armory/hangar. The acid cannon-wielding Pegasus's squadron had moved away from the armory, and Odel saw that the other suits were wielding bazookas, beam cannons, and doberguns. "ENGAGE PX!" he shouted, seeing them turn in his direction. The blade of the shining Gundam's beam bracer ignited, burning silver, and Coruscos darted toward the one with the acid cannon, driving the argent blade through the Pegasus's torso. Ripping his bracer out and jumping up and away from the detonation, Odel fired the double gatling concealed in his Gundam's large shield and triggered a burst of missiles from the same. To his astonishment he saw the leg casings of the Preventer suits split open along the seam, revealing dozens of micromissiles, which exploded from the Pegasuses' legs in clouds of smoke. He fired his double gatling and his head-mounted vulcans continuously, destroying the micromissiles before they could hit his Gundam. As he landed, he sliced through one of the Pegasuses, destroying it in a single stroke, and then darted away, charging another of the heavily-armed suits, which he dispatched with equal ease. Turning to face the remaining seven suits, he let loose an animal battle cry: "RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

When Coruscos was standing surrounded by the remains of ten Pegasuses, Odel opened a comm. Channel. "SBCC, this is Brigadier General Odel Bernett. I control your armory and hangar, and my troops have the upper hand. You are outnumbered and outgunned; surrender."

On the viewscreen in his cockpit, the face of a woman in the uniform of a Preventer general appeared. "General Bernett, this is General Aleksandra Ivanovich.

"I surrender this base to you."

"General Remek, Brigadier General Odel Bernett just reported from Siberia. The first phase of Operation Caesar has succeeded."

"Excellent," Remek said. "Send word back to Mars at once."

"Yes, Sir."

"I think the fighting just ended," Lieutenant (JG) Joshua Bradley said as the Pegasuses of Stallion Squadron rushed through the Siberian skies.

"It looks that way," Cyrus Faulkner agreed. "Right, Stallions, remebmber: we hit the armory, grab some heavier weapons, create some chaos, and hightail it outta there for Ulan Bator."

"Roger," his subordinates chorused.

"General Bernett, our radar is detecting ten flying mobile suits approaching the base. Based on what our engineers have said about the equipment in the Armory, I'd bet that they're Pegasuses. Unfortunately, none of our remaining missile launchers have been reloaded yet. What are your orders?"

"Put a squadron of Tempests on alert."

"Yes, Sir. Wait! They've landed… at the Armory."

"Move the Tempests there, now."

Faulkner led his squadron into the Armory, where they discarded their machine guns for the slightly more powerful beam rifles and double gatlings, which were the heaviest weapons a Pegasus could carry when on flight duty. Then, through the open door, a burst of gatling fire destroyed Faulkner's flight backpack. Shedding his suit's wing shields in favor of the larger shield for ground combat, Faulkner picked up a double gatling.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Bradley asked.

"I can't fly now," the older man smiled grimly, "so I'll stay behind while you get away."

"Those are Tempests out there, Sir. Remember your order about glorious, self-sacrificing acts of heroism?"

"I'm countermanding it in my personal case. Get going, Bradley. That's an order." The automation of the Armory was attaching planet defensors to the shoulder of Faulkner's suit. "You have command of the squadron now."

"Yes, Sir." Bradley turned to the rest of Stallion Squadron. "Listen up! Since Lieutenant Faulkner's flight backpack has been destroyed, he'll be staying behind while the rest of us escape. Move out, Stallions!" he shouted, and the nine Pegasuses blasted off into the sky.

"Now, you Martian pansies," Faulkner said to himself, deploying his defensors, "show me what you've got!"

Lieutenant (JG) Joshua Bradley, commanding officer, Stallion Squadron, did not look back at the flashes of battle taking place in the middle of the Siberian Base. Not even when the final explosion heralded the death of his mentor. He kept his eyes fixed resolutely ahead, refusing to let his tears fall.

To be continued in Episode 22: Descent to Earth


	22. Descent to Earth

**Episode 22: Descent to Earth**

It is March of After Colony 206. In the eight months since the Aresian Military Service captured Vulkanus, they have done nothing but reinforce its defenses, use its onboard automated construction facilities to build an invasion army, and raid Preventer shipments of war materiel. On Earth, the Preventer Corps has begun producing a new type of mobile suit, the Pegasus, equally capable of fighting on the ground or in the air, all the while casting nervous glances skyward. The Lunar Base has been repaired, and its garrison includes Excelsior and Knights of the Realm Squadrons. Lately, however, after so long without any sign of aggression, Earth's level of watchfulness had started to slip, providing the AMS with exactly the opportunity they had been waiting for.

Thus, the Earth Sphere Unified Nation received a rude awakening when, on March 15th, After Colony 206, the Aresian Military Service launched Operation Caesar, holding off the Preventer mobile suits scrambled from the Lunar Base long enough for the vanguard of their invasion army, under the command of Brigadier General Odel Bernett, to take over the Preventer base in Siberia. While the Preventers responded immediately to this development, the invasion caught the civilian leaders of the World Nation completely unawares. In the six days it has taken for the Senate and the bureaucrats to come to grips with what has happened, the initial invasion force has been able to spread out and quickly gain control over a large area unopposed.

"What's this, Ms. President? I don't believe I'm hearing you correctly. Or did you actually just suggest that we abandon the ESUN citizens under the AMS's heel in Siberia while our soldiers gallivant about in space?" Senator Henry Preston demanded, standing before Relena's desk in her office. "I suppose you're going to tell me that we've allowed the AMS to run rampant in Siberia because Commander Une's been preparing for space operations," the senator continued. "If any of our citizens are abused by the occupation forces, I will see to it that the blame is fastened on you, Ms. President!"

"The Aresian Military Service will not abuse our citizens, Senator. I've personally met Governor Esroni, and while I may disagree with his policies, I recognize his integrity, and he would never permit soldiers under his command who abused enemy civilians or POWs to go unpunished," Relena responded icily, sitting behind her desk. "You are correct as to the reason why the enemy has been allowed to expand their territory. Commander Une has impressed upon me the critical nature of the present tactical and strategic situation. The only reason that the AMS was able to take control of such a large area so quickly was that Siberia is very sparsely populated, and what population it does have is concentrated in a relatively small number of communities. The Martians were therefore able to use their available forces to take control of the cities without bothering themselves about an empty expanse of steppe. Une anticipated this and subtly encouraged them to expand in the hopes of luring them into an over-extension of their available forces. According to Preventer Intelligence, her hopes have been fulfilled in this regard."

"What all this means, Senator," Dorothy Catalonia, Relena's chief-of-staff, said, "is that right now, the Martian forces on the ground are spread very thinly, and we could most likely defeat them easily in a series of small-scale actions."

"So why don't we?" Preston interjected angrily.

"Because Commander Une _also_ told me that the current situation could change very soon," Relena responded. "Vulkanus is a fully automated mobile suit factory, Senator. You put raw materials in at one end and a mobile suit comes out the other. It takes a while, certainly, but the simple fact of it is that having that automation frees up a lot of their manpower for other tasks, which in and of itself is an advantage. Add to that the fact that they've captured sufficient resources to produce _at least_ 500 more suits than they've deployed on Earth or at Vulkanus. True, they only have hangar space for another 250, but as long as they've got the suits, why not send them down to reinforce their invasion army?" Relena barely paused for a breath before going on: "That is why Lady Une and I advocate that we prioritize space operations. If we can prevent the AMS from reinforcing their troops here on Earth, it will be that much easier to defeat those troops when the time comes. If we allow them to reinforce, our task becomes more difficult on all fronts." She glowered at Preston.

"You seem to be forgetting, Ms. President," he said softly, "that the Senate, as an elected body, has a duty to the citizens of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation... as do you yourself. And among those duties is to see to their safety, first and foremost." He paused, throwing a glance in Heero's direction as the bodyguard stiffened at the senator's tone. His gaze fell on the ring on the third finger Heero's left hand, and then traveled to the corresponding ring on Relena's hand, before he continued, "You say you've met Mikol Esroni? All well and good. But the man is on Mars. How much is he _really_ going to know about what happens here on Earth? I can virtually guarantee you that at least some of the AMS soldiers here will be thinking that exact thing should they decide to abuse our citizens."

Relena rose from her chair and looked out the panoramic window behind her desk. Heero twitched, and she smiled mentally at his instinctive nervousness, though the window looked like another patch of wall from the outside. Then the amusement faded, and she turned to face Preston. "Very well, Senator," she said. "I shall inform Commander Une that I have decided that we shall focus our operations on Earth rather than in space. Good day." She dismissed him from her presence with a cold courtesy, and Preston turned to leave.

At the door, he paused, half-turned, and said with an unpleasant smirk, "Congratulations to both of you on your engagement, Mr. Yuy and Ms. President." Then he was gone.

Lieutenant Joshua Bradley, commanding officer, Stallion Squadron, was torn between satisfaction and weary resignation. On the one hand, the guerrilla attacks he and his squadron had been making from the base in Anpau, Kazakhstan, where they had been transferred after retreating to Ulan Bator, had succeeded in diverting some of the enemy's attention from its ultimate goal, Brussels. On the other hand, it looked as though his attacks had garnered a bit _more _of the enemy's attention than he'd bargained for.

_At least Commander Une moved the Maguanac Corps here immediately after the Martians made landfall,_ he thought. _If half of what's said about them is true, I'll be damned glad to have them with us today._ With that thought, he entered the briefing room. "Right," he said, "You all know that our raids over the last few days have prompted the AMS to move to eliminate the distraction we represent. The force they're sending consists of five squadrons, we think of Medusa IIs. This force, while much smaller than the one they hit the Siberian Base with, is more than sufficient to destroy a single squadron of Pegasuses such as ourselves.

"Therefore, in their infinite wisdom, the higher-ups have decided to send us out to attack them." Bradley took a moment to survey the disbelief on the faces of his pilots. "Don't worry," he reassured them, "they don't expect us to actually beat them all by our lonesomes. Our mission is to strike them quickly in a series of raids, similar to the ones we've been carrying out, in order to lead them into an ambush being prepared by the Maguanac Corps." He nodded with approval as fierce grins blossomed on several faces. "I should tell you that the point of these strikes, unlike the raids, is not to inflict maximum damage in the minimum period of time. Our goal today is to inflict enough damage to get the enemy to follow us, and lure them into the massed firepower of our Maguanac friends. We will therefore be carrying only machine guns. Do you all understand?" All ten pilots of Stallion Squadron nodded. "Good," Bradley said. "Shannon," he turned to the junior-grade lieutenant who'd replaced Cyrus Faulkner as First Squad's commander, and who also served as his executive officer, "I'm counting on you to keep First Squad from getting overzealous."

"Roger that, Sir," the young woman replied. "You just watch my sister. Stephanie's got a bit of a temper."

"So I've been told, Lieutenant Amahira," Bradley answered, chuckling as the ensign in question stuck her tongue out at her sister. "And she also has a great deal to learn about proper military conduct. This briefing is concluded, now get to your suits."

The moment the door had closed behind Preston, Heero said, "He's going to tell the newsies."

Relena sat back down, her shoulders sagging. "After all the effort we put into keeping it quiet," she bemoaned, "only to have it leaked because Preston forced me to do what he wanted me to do."

"Should we do any preparatory spadework with the press?" Dorothy suggested.

"Can we do that without admitting that Heero and I are having a relationship?" Relena asked.

"No," Dorothy grimaced. She continued, "but if we can beat Preston to the punch by announcing it ourselves, we'll look better, and we can more effectively control the way the newsies approach the story."

Heero snorted. "I don't think anyone is capable of controlling the newsies," he said. "Not without a complete nationalization of the various media industries."

"Which would be against the Constitution," Relena pointed out.

" 'Control' wasn't the best word I could have used," Dorothy corrected herself; " 'influence' is more along the lines of what I meant."

"So how do we go about making sure our announcement doesn't hurt us in the eyes of the public?" Heero asked the blonde chief-of-staff.

"Well first, we'll have to come out and admit that you two are engaged," Dorothy began, "and explain that Heero will be resigning his position as the commanding officer of the Presidential Security Detachment as soon as he and Lady Une have selected a replacement." She paused. "Heero, I know you won't like this, but the newsies are going to want to know more about you. We may have to release parts of your history to keep them satisfied, and also to stop them from inventing wild, speculative rumors about your past. Not," she added, "that it will stop rumors from forming completely. _Some_ people have entirely too much imagination."

Relena smiled. "That sounds good, Dorothy. Do you think I should make the announcement personally, or…?"

"No," Dorothy said firmly. "I'll give it to your press secretary to announce at the next briefing. We want to be seen as open and honest, but I doubt either of you wants to draw more attention to the story than it's going to get on its own."

Heero shook his head. "No, we don't," Relena agreed. "How long do we have until the next briefing?"

"About five minutes," Dorothy replied. "Let's get this thing together."

Lieutenant Commander Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft looked around the Lunar Base briefing room, surveying the assembled pilots of Excelsior and Knights of the Realm Squadrons. "Is everyone here?" she asked.

"Not quite," Captain Roche Nattono answered. "Sergeant Breton still isn't here."

"I think I saw him in the mess," Mariemaia volunteered. "I'll go get him." Standing up, she walked out.

Andre Breton was, indeed, in the mess, eating a danish. Mariemaia shook her head amusedly and planted her hands on her hips, standing akimbo. "Andre!" she said. "We're supposed to be in the mission briefing!"

Andre looked up. "But…"

"Now, Sergeant!" Mariemaia ordered, cutting him off. "Bring the danish with you, if you must!"

With a sigh, Andre stood up. "Yes, Ma'am," he said, putting the danish on a napkin and following her to the briefing room. When they had sat down, Noin began:

"As I'm sure you're all aware, Commander Une has intended to continue prioritizing space operations despite the invasion. That situation, however, has changed.

Noin paused to let that sink in before continuing. "Two hours ago, President Darlian contacted Commander Une and ordered her to shift her priorities to Earth operations. Since Excelsior and Knights of the Realm are seen as elite units, we had not been tasked with any mission before the shift in priorities. This means that we will be the first units transferred down to Earth. All other units will complete whatever missions they have been assigned in space. Most will then be sent down to Earth, leaving sufficient forces in space to adequately guard the Lunar Base, the colonies, and to escort convoys carrying war materiel.

"The AMS's ultimate objective has to be to seize control of the World Nation. To do that, they need to seize the capital. They could swing south around the Ural Mountains, or they could go around the north. We are or will be giving them quite a fight along the Kazakhstan front in the south, so Preventer Intelligence thinks that they'll be going north.

"That brings me to our destination," Noin said, activating the large display on the wall behind her. "If the Martians react as PrevInt has predicted, they will eventually have to come to Moscow; the city is too strategically important for them to ignore. When they do get to the city, we'll be waiting for them." Noin shut the screen off. "In light of the fact that Moscow is so important, I am certain that we will be playing emergency response force to a larger garrison, so I haven't assigned patrol zones or deployment patterns. If the Martians hit Moscow before the rest of the garrison arrives, we'd be better off striking as a concentrated force anyway. We'll be leaving in three hours, and your suits are being loaded onto carriers as we speak. Pack your things, and then I'd suggest spending some time in the simulators practicing ground combat. This briefing is concluded; you're dismissed."

"I've spotted the enemy," Lieutenant (JG) Shannon Amahira, a.k.a. Stallion One, reported. "Looks like Intelligence called it. Five squadrons of Medusa IIs."

"I copy, Stallion One. All Stallions, prepare to engage," Lieutenant Joshua Bradley replied.

"Roger that, Leader."

Stallion Squadron's PC-05MS Pegasus mobile suits, outfitted for flight, were armed only with machine guns, since they were intended merely to act as a lure, not as a serious attack force.

_This is for Cyrus Faulkner, you Martian bastards!_ He smiled grimly as his squadron's machine guns began to fire, strafing the AMS formation.

"Sir, there's an airborne squadron of Pegasuses approaching from our 12 o'clock."

"I see them, Chimera Five," responded Lieutenant Colonel David Starr, Gorgon Leader. "Leave them alone; they're most likely a recon flight sent out to confirm what their satellites have told them is out--"

He was cut off by someone shouting, "INCOMING FIRE!"

Starr immediately started to bark orders to deploy defensors, but it was too late.

Ensign Stephanie Amahira let out a whoop as her Pegasus shot over the enemy formation. "Think we got their attention, Leader?" she asked.

"I hope so, Seven. Let's take a second pass just to be sure. Hear that, One?"

"Copy, Leader," Shannon replied, and the ten Pegasuses banked around and came at the Martians again.

"We survived?"

Those were the first words out David Starr's mouth when he realized that his stupidity hadn't cost him his command after all. "Deploy defensors!" he cried, seeing the enemy coming back around. "Return fire!"

The Medusa IIs opened up with their beam gatlings, forcing the oncoming Preventer mobile suits to break off their attack and evade. The ten flying mobile suits quickly fled the way they had come.

"Damage report," Starr said, suddenly weary as the adrenaline stopped flowing.

"Gorgon Six to Gorgon Leader. Very minor damage, Colonel. Most of it's just superficial pitting and scarring on the outer armor; we're lucky all they had were machine guns."

"This is Chimera Leader. Pretty much the same here. A few rounds penetrated more deeply, but nothing too serious, just a slight drop in mobility…"

Lieutenant Colonel David Starr sat back in his cockpit and listened to the voices reporting in with a sigh of relief.

"Well, that went well," Bradley commented over his suit's comm as Stallion Squadron banked to swing around the Martians and hit them again. "Now, let's try and do it again." He smiled at the enthusiastic response his remark generated. "That's the spirit, Stallions! Now, let's go kick some ass!"

President Darlian's press secretary was giving a briefing to the press: "… and the Preventers are preparing to shift the bulk of their forces down to Earth. Also, I have been informed that Colonel Heero Yuy of the Preventers' Security Section will be resigning from his position as the commanding officer of the Presidential Security Detachment and leaving active duty as soon as a suitable replacement can be found. I know you're all curious to know why, so here's the reason: President Darlian and Colonel Yuy are engaged, and felt that it would be improper for him to continue in his current position." Cameron had to shout over the hubbub that had broken out at the last announcement. "I'll have more information about the engagement at a later briefing." Cameron left the room quickly.

"Gorgon Leader, the Pegasuses are returning," Chimera Leader reported.

"I copy that. All units, this is Gorgon Leader. Deploy defensors and prepare to fire as soon as they enter our range. Ready your missiles as well."

"Roger that, Sir."

"They've got ther defensors up, Leader. We won't be able to get through," Shannon Amahira said.

"I can see that, One. Stallions, fire a missile volley—half your magazines—and then break off. If we're lucky, a few missiles will make it through. Got that?"

"Yes, Sir."

The legs of the Preventer suits split open along the vertical seams, revealing missile tubes. A flood of micromissiles shot out from the green and white suits' legs. Some were met by missiles launched from the Medusas; more were blown up in midair by beam gatling fire, and still more wasted their fury on theshields generated by the Martian suits' defensors. The bare handful of missiles that survived to strike the armor of the Medusa IIs, however, inflicted devastatin amounts of damage, destroying two of the crimson suits.

"All right, that's it," Starr muttered. "Detachment Zulu, pursue those Pegasuses!"

"Well, Leader, it looks like our cunning plan is working," Ensign Stephanie Amahira said, jerking her control sticks to avoid the enemy's beam gatling fire.

"It certainly does, Seven. But let's try not to leave them behind. We wouldn't want all our efforts to go to waste, would we?" Bradley replied, putting his own suit through a complex corkscrew evasion pattern.

"No, Sir," the younger Amahira sister agreed.

"One," Bradley said into his comm to the elder sister, "what's our ETA to Point Family Reunion?"

"About three minutes, Sir," Shannon answered.

"I copy, One. Stand by to execute Russian Wolf."

"Roger that, Sir." Shannon Amahira's face was set. "Standing by."

"Okay, Heero," Relena said, sliding onto the couch next to her fiancé, "I know you aren't very comfortable doing this, but the newsies will want to know some of your history." She smiled. "I must say, I'm quite curious as well. So fess up."

Heero closed his eyes, then reopened them in a mannerism to deliberate to be called a blink. "Just tell the newsies that we met during the war, that I was the pilot for Gundam 01 and Wing Zero, and that I had strong feelings for you even when we'd first met."

"You said you were going to kill me when we first met!" Relena protested.

"What?!" Dorothy sat bolt upright in the armchair across from the couch. "You never told me that!"

Heero ignored Dorothy's outburst. "Exactly. Tell them whatever you want, as long as it's true. As for the rest of my life story, I'll right an autobiography."

"When?" Relena asked.

"After we're married," Heero replied. "Since I won't be your official bodyguard anymore, I'll need something to keep me busy."

Relena blinked. "I guess that makes sense."

"I take it we're done here?" Dorothy said, pouting slightly at being ignored.

Heero nodded.

"I'll go tell Cameron, then," Dorothy got up with a sigh. "Nobody ever tells me anything."

"Stallion Ten, you're falling too far behind," Lieutenant Joshua Bradley barked. "Get back into mutual support range!"

"Roger that, Leader. Closing—Aaaah!" The Frenchwoman screamed.

"Ten! Are you hit?"

"The shot went low; they just got my legs. I'll be fine, S—"

"Jeanette!" Bradley threw a wild glance to his rear monitor just in time to see Private Jeanette Cormier's Pegasus explode. "Shockwave!" he shouted a warning to his remaining pilots, and then he was being shaken around in his cockpit like a bead in a baby rattle as the shock wave hit his suit. Looking at his forward monitors and blinking back tears, Bradley saw that Point Family Reunion was just ahead. "One, this is Leader. Execute Russian Wolf."

"Roger. Executing," Shannon replied, and she typed a command into the keypad at her right hand.

"Finally," Lieutenant Colonel David Starr muttered to himself. "We got one. Two!" he exclaimed to himself as a second Pegasus suddenly began trailing smoke from one of its engines and dove for the ground. It went into a controlled glide and disappeared behind one of a cluster of large hills. He flicked to the all-units frequency. "Well done, people! Now let's go finish them off," he said, watching the rest of the Pegasuses follow their downed man.

"Sir, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," his executive officer said. "They shouldn't be landing. They wouldn't be landing unless they thought they could fight us off or escape from us."

"Maybe they think they can get their man out of the damaged suit and cram him into someone else's cockpit. I don't know, and I don't care. Our numerical advantage is intact, and they aren't properly equipped to be able to stand up to us. Whatever they're thinking, they just made a mistake and gave us an opportunity, and I'm sure as hell going to take it."

"They fell for it, Leader. Here they come now," Ensign Stephanie Amahira said.

"I see them, Seven," Bradley replied. Then he said, "Maguanac Two, did you get that?"

"I certainly did, Lieutenant," Major Rasid Kurama answered. "We'll engage them once they open fire on your squadron for optimal effect."

"Understood. We'll do what we can to help." Bradley fell silent, thinking. "How good are your men at firing into melee, Major?"

"Why?"

"There's a tactic that Knights of the Realm invented for dealing with planet defensors called the Shear and Herd maneuver. It's intended for space combat, but there's no reason it can't be adapted. Have you heard of it?"

"I have," Rasid's deep voice rumbled, "and I think we can work with that."

"Great. All right, Stallions. The Major and I have a plan…"

Starr wasn't surprised to see that all nine of his opponents' suits were still on their feet; the damage that had forced the first one down was to the jet engine, after all, not its feet. The Medusa IIs leveled their beam gatlings at the nine Pegasuses standing some distance away. Starr opened a comm channel: "This is Lieutenant Colonel Starr, CO Detachment Zulu. You are outnumbered, outgunned, and your weapons cannot penetrate our defensors. Surrender." There was no verbal response, but each Preventer mobile suit dropped its machine gun to the ground. However, the pilots did not exit their suits.

"Y'know, I'm not Japanese," said Lieutenant Joshua Bradley, CO Stallion Squadron, Stallion Leader, "so it's somewhat inappropriate for me to say this, but—BANZAIII!" He shouted the last word at the top of his lungs, pulled out both beam sabres from the wing shields of his Pegasus, and fired his jets, sending his suit screaming toward the Martian suits. Behind him, his squadron did the same, flying into the enemy with sabres drawn.

Starr and his soldiers were utterly shocked. The tactic the Preventers were employing was a mad one even in space, where a pilot had three dimensions of movement and maneuverability to work with. However, on Earth as in space, it was the shock value of the tactic that made it work. The Preventer suits' sabres slashed here and there, slicing and impaling defensors into uselessness.

Even that wouldn't have been so bad if not for the forty Maguanac Kais that rose up out of the hills and opened fire. Taken by surprise and deprived of their defensors' protection, the Medusa IIs might still have made it if their discipline had held. Unfortunately, Starr died even before the Maguanacs' first volley, falling to one of Lieutenant Joshua Bradley's beam sabres, and the Martian formation quickly disintegrated.

In a break in the fighting, Bradley stowed one of his sabres, then continued to fight with one.

"Only using one sabre, Sir?" Ensign Amahira asked, still scything away with both of her sabres.

Bradley smiled grimly. "I'm adequately skilled with two sabres for a crazy charge like that, but for drawn-out combat, I'll stick to what I'm good at."

"Of course, Sir," Ensign Amahira agreed, blocking an overhead slash with her right sabre and stabbing through the Medusa II with her left.

When it was over, Bradley opened a channel to Major Kurama. "Thanks, Major. That was excellent timing on your part."

"You're welcome, Lieutenant. It was an excellent tactic on yours."

"Lunar Base, this is Commander Peacecraft, requesting permission for Excelsior and Knights of the Realm Squadrons to depart for Moscow," Noin said.

"Commander Peacecraft, this is Lunar Base. Permission granted."

Two carriers slid silently from the launch bay, bearing eighteen mobile suits, their pilots, and a small amount of support personnel and equipment toward the blue, green, and white globe called Earth.

Vulkanus Central Command

"General Remek, the Preventers have launched two carriers toward Earth. No escort. They appear to be heading for northeastern Eurasia, probably Moscow. We have forces moving to intercept."

"Very well. Keep me informed."

"Commander Peacecraft, there's a squadron of Medusas at one-five-zero, one-four-two. Uh, five o'clock high." Noin heard the bridge crewman's unspoken question clearly: _What should we do?_

Noin considered for a moment. "Pass word to Captain Nattono and have him launch two of his people, with beam cannons, to deal with them."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"… So I need two volunteers to go out there and give those Martians a good thrashing," Roche Nattono said, looking at his forward monitor, which was split into nine sections, each showing one of his pilots.

"I'll go," said Sergeant Andre Breton, as soon as Roche had finished speaking.

"Me too," Lance Corporal Brian Phinney and Zhacque chorused.

"Breton and Phinney it is, then. Take the two cannons when you leave, and good hunting."

"Yes, Sir," they said, and then dropped out of the circuit as they exited the ship.

Mariemaia opened a channel to Zhacque's Taurus II in the other carrier. "Hey, Zhacque. Who's out there?"

Zhacque appeared on her forward monitor. "Breton and Phinney, Mariemaia," he answered. "If you wanna watch 'em, I can relay the take from the carrier's aft sensors."

"Sure. Hook me up." Zhacque reached down offscreen and fiddled with some controls. A moment later, Mariemaia's forward monitor displayed a view of space looking toward the moon and Vulkanus. In the foreground, she could see two Taurus IIs armed with beam cannons, and further into the distance, she could see the squadron of Medusas approaching.

"Come on, you Martian bastards. Come on into the range of my nice beam cannon," Andre Breton crooned.

"Are we going to fire in tandem for the first shot, Sir, or go straight to independent targeting?" Phinney asked.

"Independent targeting from the start, Nine. I trust your judgement." Just beyond the range of the beam cannons, the Martian suits deployed their defensors. As they came into range, they opened fire with their beam bayonets. The two Preventer suits fired their verniers to avoid the volley.

"Damnation, I forgot that their bayonets had the same range as our cannons," Breton cursed, returning fire with his weapon. The powerful beam lanced out toward a cluster of three Medusas; two of them managed to evade the blast, but the third was destroyed as the beam cannon's power overloaded its defensors.

Phinney also fired; his shot caught one of the suits that had dodged Breton's attack. "Two down, eight to go," he muttered.

"Nine, let's close up the range a bit, keep them away from the carriers." Mariemaia watched and listened as her former squadronmates moved toward the enemy, dodging their fire.

"Their coordination's good," Zhacque commented.

"Could be better, though," Mariemaia replied. "If it'd been me and you out there…"

Zhacque laughed. "Mari, if you were out there, you'd already have won. I don't think you'd need more than a single shot from the twin buster rifle."

Mariemaia smiled as she heard Zhacque use her nickname for the first time. _Zhacque's kind of formal that way,_ she thought. _He doesn't use nicknames much._ Onscreen, the two sides were almost close enough to use beam sabers. _Against Tauruses with beam rifles,_ Mariemaia thought, _those Medusas would be making a bayonet charge right now, but their defensors can't protect them from a beam cannon's firepower._

Suddenly, Nine—Brian Phinney—exploded, hit by a flurry of beam gatling fire.

"What was that?" Andre asked, alarmed.

"Knight Eight, be advised that there are stealthed Vulturises in your vicinity," Roche Nattono's voice said. Breton immediately began taking evasive action, jerking randomly to and fro. Then the Medusas launched a missile volley at nearly point blank range, and it was all over.

"Damn," Nattono said. "Commander Peacecraft, my people were just mousetrapped quite neatly, and we may be next. The Medusas can't catch up to us, but there's a group of Vulturises out there that could get us."

Noin considered her options. "Bridge, this is Commander Peacecraft. Alter course to take us into the atmosphere. The Vulturises are weakly armored; if we begin reentry _now_, the won't be able to destroy us."

"But Commander, if we alter course as drastically as you're suggesting, we'll end up in the middle of the Martian-controlled area.

"I don't care. We'll fight or sneak our way through. But Knights of the Realm Squadron is the only active defensive option we have at the moment, and Taurus IIs aren't meant to withstand reentry. If Excelsior launches and we continue on our present course, their carrier will be destroyed by the Vulturises before whichever suits we launch can get there. Knights of the Realm has already lost two pilots; I'm not going to sacrifice all of them."

"Yes, Ma'am. Altering course."

The Arctic Ocean 

A few miles from the Russian coast, a squadron of Xiphiasi, the AMS's amphibious mobile suit design, floated among the ice floes. Captain Ariadne Galloway, CO Sharktooth Squadron, looked up at the red streaks in the sky.

"Well, well. That's an unusual vector. Looks like they're aiming for the coast." Ariadne flipped a switch. "Come in, Mongol Leader. This is Sharktooth Leader. Do you copy?"

"This is Mongol Leader. I copy. What's up, Sharktooth?"

Galloway smiled. "Mongol Leader, there are a couple of Preventer carriers headed your way, ETA five minutes. We're going to head in toward their projected landing zone near the coast and give you a hand. Just thought I'd give you a heads-up."

"Thanks, Sharktooth. See you there. Mongol Leader, out."

"Commander, we've decelerated enough to drop mobile suits now and we're just waiting to get some solid ground underneath us to drop you ont—Shit! Uh, Ma'am we just detected a squadron of Tempests on the ground ahead of us. We may have to do an aerial drop."

_Lucky us,_ Noin thought. "Inform the other carrier."

"Already done, Ma'am."

"Good. Drop us when the Tempests fire or when we're directly above them, whichever comes first."

"Affirmative."

The AMS-11MS Tempests of Mongol Squadron aimed their shoulder-mounted beam cannons at the approaching carriers… and fired.

"All suits, drop!" the bridge crews in each carrier slammed the emergency release, and sixteen mobile suits began to fall through the cold Russian air.

To be continued in Episode 23: A Power Reemerges 

Check out my profile for links to Third Beat side-stories and other features!


	23. A Power Reemerges

I apologize for the very long delay. ;

This episode is dedicated to Flyercurse, a fan of the story who died recently. Rest in peace.

**Episode 23: A Power Reemerges**

It is March of After Colony 206. In the eight months since the Aresian Military Service captured Vulkanus, they have done nothing but reinforce its defenses, use its onboard automated construction facilities to build an invasion army, and raid Preventer shipments of war materiel. On Earth, the Preventer Corps has begun producing a new type of mobile suit, the Pegasus, equally capable of fighting on the ground or in the air, all the while casting nervous glances skyward. The Lunar Base has been repaired, and its garrison includes Excelsior and Knights of the Realm Squadrons. Lately, however, after so long without any sign of aggression, Earth's level of watchfulness had started to slip, providing the AMS with exactly the opportunity they had been waiting for.

Thus, the Earth Sphere Unified Nation received a rude awakening when, on March 15th, After Colony 206, the Aresian Military Service launched Operation Caesar, holding off the Preventer mobile suits scrambled from the Lunar Base long enough for the vanguard of their invasion army, under the command of Brigadier General Odel Bernett, to take over the Preventer base in Siberia. While the Preventers responded immediately to this development, the invasion caught the civilian leaders of the World Nation completely unaware. In the six days it took for the Senate and the bureaucrats to come to grips with what had happened, the initial invasion force was able to spread out and quickly gain control over a large area unopposed.

_The AMS-11MS Tempests of Mongol Squadron aimed their shoulder-mounted beam cannons at the approaching carriers… and fired._

"_All suits, drop!" the bridge crews in each carrier slammed the emergency release, and sixteen mobile suits began to fall through the cold Russian air._

Mariemaia felt the lurch as Wing Zero was released into freefall. Sensing this, Wing Zero automatically unfurled its wings and fired thrusters, stabilizing itself. Mariemaia quickly looked around, taking stock of the situation. Around her, the other Gundams, the Tallgeese, and the Taurus IIs were firing their thrusters, righting themselves. Knights of the Realm's carrier exploded and the shockwave slammed into the descending Preventer mobile suits, beating at them and forcing another round of stabilization. Excelsior's carrier was only grazed by the beam intended to destroy it, its aft lifted by the shockwave. Still, between the beam and the shockwave, the ship's engines failed, and the crippled ship tumbled out of control, crashing on the frozen shore, skidding, and taking out a pair of Tempests before coming to a stop against a low ridge, a pillar of smoke rising from the downed carrier's broken, battered hull.

"Sally!" Wufei shouted. _Not again… First Nataku, then my clan, now her?_ His eyes fell angrily on the eight remaining Tempests, a growl sounded in his throat. "Have a taste of Nataku's new dragonfire!" Altron spewed deep blue flames from one dragon fang, destroying one of the Martian suits. The other dragon fang shot out, pulverizing another of the heavily armored mobile suits. Altron landed, retracting the extended dragon fang, and bathed the six surviving Tempests in fiery death.

"Weaklings," Wufei said, but his heart wasn't in it as he stared broodingly at the smoking wreckage of the carrier.

Coughing on the thick smoke, Sally climbed out of the downed ship, scorched, bruised, and favoring one leg. Sitting down heavily on the ridge, she began to feel her injured leg, wincing every time she found a bruise.

"Right," Noin said. "Knights, spread out and secure the area. Excelsior, let's get out of our suits and see what we can salvage from the wreckage."

Captain Ariadne Galloway, CO Sharktooth Squadron, watched the 16 Preventer mobile suits on the shore, thinking furiously: _The Gundams? Damn! We can't go in against them. Wait! What're they doing?_ She adjusted the magnification on her screen. _Huh. It looks like the Gundam pilots are checking out the wreckage while the Tauruses stand guard._ She bared her teeth. _Against the Gundams, we wouldn't stand a chance, but without their pilots, they're just hunks of metal. I'm confident we can take the Taurus IIs._ "Listen up, Sharktooths! The Gundam pilots have left their suits, so we're only up against the Tauruses. That means we'll be able to do some damage, but we'll have to be quick. This is a hit-and-run strike. Get in, give it everything you've got, then get the Hell out of here. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The 10 aquatic mobile suits submerged and began moving toward the shore.

"Hey!" Duo exclaimed, climbing over a twisted piece of wreckage and looking at a wide, flat truck, trapped by a tangle of metal beams. "I think the support truck might still be functional."

"That is good news," Noin agreed, following him. "But I don't think we'll be able to get it free ourselves. You guys look around for parts that we might be able to use in our suits; I'll go check the bridge."

"I'll come with you," Quatre said, scrambling over the debris.

Roche opened a frequency to Knights of the Realm. "You heard the Commander, Knights. We'll be standing guard. Spread out, stay alert, and report in every 5 minutes." The Taurus IIs began moving , surrounding the crash site in a roughly circular formation. Private First Class John Treadwell waded out into the Arctic Sea, his mobile suit crunching through the ice on the surface. "Knight Four in position. Nothing coming from the north." 

Sally breathed a sigh of relief. "No breaks," she muttered to herself. "Must be just a bad sprain, then. And a lovely collection of bruises." She shivered, not dressed to be outside in Siberia. _I shouldn't have left the ship, I'll freeze if I'm out here much longer._

Captain Galloway's control panel beeped at her, and she glanced at her screen. "Sharktooths, hold up. It's getting too shallow for us to stay submerged and hidden for much longer. Everyone ready?"

The confirmations came back quickly. "Alright, let's do it!" she commanded, then activated her jammers and punched in the transformation sequence.

Standing knee-deep in the Arctic Sea, Treadwell saw the slim, alien-looking suits breaking through the ice a short distance away from him and leveled his beam rifle. "Leader, this is Four. I have multiple hostiles advancing on my position and need assistance."

Static answered him.

Quatre and Noin reached the bridge. The bridge was mostly intact, but both the pilots looked dead.

"Are they dead?" Noin asked, as Quatre pushed aside a twisted piece of bulkhead and went to check the pilot's vital signs.

Quatre shook his head. "No, they're just unconscious."

Galloway's targeting reticle went red, and she squeezed her trigger. A beam lanced out from her mobile suit's "mouth" and hit the power source for Treadwell's beam rifle. It blew up, destroying the mobile suit's hand and forearm. The second beam was aimed at the Preventer suit's cockpit block, but the explosion of Treadwell's beam rifle pushed the suit to the side, and what would have been an instantly fatal shot straight through the cockpit instead blasted through the mobile suit's side, producing a blast of heat, shrapnel, and concussive force that slammed into Knight Four like an enormous sledgehammer. The temperature regulators and armor plates of his flight suit protected him from the worst of the thermal bloom and the shrapnel, but could do nothing against the shock wave, which pummeled Treadwell into unconsciousness.

Ariadne Galloway smiled with predatory satisfaction as the Taurus II slowly toppled over into the water, unable to maintain a standing position with half of its control lines cut. "Sharktooth Squadron, this is Leader. Let's move in." The ten amphibious Xiphiasi mobile suits rose up out of the water, smoothly reconfiguring to humanoid mode, and began gliding quietly over the water on a cushion of air, heading inland. "Sally should have been in here somewhere," Duo said, examining the damaged support truck. "But I haven't found her body." 

"It is odd," Trowa said. "Could she have been thrown free, or gotten to the bridge?"

"Maybe, but Noin and Quatre would have told us if they'd found her, wouldn't they?" Duo responded, looking over at Wufei, Zechs, and Mariemaia sorting through the debris for usable parts.

Trowa nodded. "If they haven't found her, then it's likely she survived and got out of the ship."

"Have to hope so," Duo punched Trowa on the shoulder. "Let's go give them a hand." He went over to join the other three. "Good news, Wufei. Trowa 'n me figure Sally's probably still alive, so you can stop being sullen and angry at the universe."

Wufei gave Duo a sidelong glare, then sighed. "I appreciate your trying to cheer me up, but it's not working."

Duo shrugged. "Your loss."

"What was that?" Katrina said, looking around for the source of the explosion. Spotting John's toppled mobile suit and the squadron of Xiphiasi, she tried to comm the rest of her unit. "This is Knight Five, an enemy squadron is advancing on my position, unit type unknown. They have disabled Four. I am engaging." She opened fire on the approaching Martian mobile suits.

Quatre examined the remains of the viewscreen. "Noin, these shards are bloody, but neither of the pilots have cut themselves."

"That's odd. You think maybe somebody climbed out of the cockpit and cut themselves?"

Quatre nodded. "Probably Sally. She's not dressed for this kind of environment; we need to get to her fast."

"Right," Noin said decisively, opening her personal comm. "Captain Nattono, we believe that Major Po is exposed to the elements. I need your unit to use their heat detectors to locate her before she freezes."

Squeals and popping, hissing static issued from the speaker, and then the sound of an explosion burst in on them from outside.

"Damn it, they must have had another unit in the area." Noin turned off her comm. "Quatre, we need to get to our suits and…" The younger man was already running from the bridge. Noin followed him.

As Mariemaia heard the explosion, she gasped and abruptly straightened up, images of her dead squadronmates flashing before her eyes: _Simus…Julia… Jesse…Brian and Andre…_ She stood stock still, staring into the distance, until Zechs put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?" he asked gently.

Snapping out of it, Mariemaia stammered, "Uh, yes, sorry. What's the plan, sir?"

"Get to our suits," the platinum blond replied, nodding to the other Gundam pilots, who were already racing out of the carrier.

Dorothy's gold limousine pulled up in front of a palace. She opened the door and stepped out, wearing a formal gown.

Marquis Weyridge stepped forward. "Duchess Catalonia, we're so glad you could make it. We were afraid that your new duties as the President's chief of staff would make you unable to attend our gathering here."

"Thank you, Marquis Weyridge," Dorothy replied graciously, curtsying. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid that one of the reasons Relena let me come here is because she has a request she would like to make of the Romefeller Foundation. And so, here I am, both as a Duchess and as an emissary."

"Oh? How urgent is it? If it requires immediate attention, I can call a halt to the festivities–"

Dorothy shook her head. "No, it's nothing urgent Marquis Weyridge, so there's no need to disturb the other guests yet."

"Ah, good. In that case, let's go and mingle with the others." He offered her his arm; she took it, and they walked inside.

Triggering his verniers, Roche leapt high into the air and came down next to Knight Five. Raising his beam cannon, he opened fire at the lead Martian suit. "Steady, Five."

"Shit! I didn't count on them having heavy weapons!" Sharktooth Leader swore as she dodged the beam cannon blast. She squeezed her trigger, and her mobile suit spat a flurry of beams at the two Preventer suits.

Katrina jumped up to avoid the Xiphias's beam attack and took aim at one of the other amphibious mobile suits. "John had better not be dead, you bastards!" Her three-shot burst hit home, and the enemy suit blew up.

"Damnit, Six… I told you to work on your evasion maneuvers," Sharktooth leader blinked hard, dashing to the left to avoid another beam cannon blast. "All right, let's close this up…" Her suit drew its twin superheated axes, and the head-mounted beam emitter reconfigured to continuous beam mode. With a blood-curdling war cry, Ariadne charged.

Roche dropped his beam cannon and whipped out a beam saber, then lunged forward in a classic fencing thrust.

Ariadne slipped out of the way and circled around the Taurus II. As Ariadne raise her axes to strike, Roche spun around, his saber slashing through the air to slice through her mobile suit's forearms. He cut through one, but before he could sever the other, the Xiphias's head angled itself and a beam blade sprang from it to block Nattono's blade. Ariadne's remaining axe came down on the Taurus II's right shoulder, and the superheated blade neatly severed the entire arm, and Roche's saber arm fell to the ground.

Growling, Roche pulled his triggers, and the Vulcan guns mounted in his suit's head began to fire, battering the Martian suit with a hail of bullets.

Marquis Weyridge led Dorothy over to a table and sat down. "So, what does Miss Relena want from the Romefeller Foundation, Dorothy?"

Dorothy sat down across from him. "It's quite simple, really. The Preventer Corps's mobile suit factories are running out of production capacity. She was hoping that the Romefeller Foundation would be willing to donate some of its remaining mothballed factories to the cause. I know I don't need to give you the numbers on what the Martians can do with Vulkanus."

Weyridge nodded somberly. "I see I believe that the current Foundation would be willing to fulfill Miss Relena's request, but most of the facilities we still have are outdated; and even those which are relatively modern will need to be inspected for safety. It's going to take some time before we can bring them online."

"Relena understands that, Marquis Weyridge. She doesn't expect you to start churning out squadrons of Taurus IIs by tomorrow. How long will the inspections and upgrades take?"

"The inspections shouldn't take longer than a week or two. Upgrading the outdated facilities will take longer, at least a month, probably closer to two months, depending on the technical details."

"That will do nicely. Thank you, Marquis."

Galloway slipped back under the barrage from Nattono's vulcans and scowled. The noise of the battle was drawing the rest of the Taurus squadron, and with the loss of the element of surprise, the battle was going poorly for her Sharktooths. Already the Preventers had destroyed another two of her Xiphiasi. "Sharktooth Squadron, this is Leader. Withdraw." The beam emitter in her suit's head spat at her opponent, forcing him to let up the barrage of bullets, and she slid back on her cushion of air, heading for the sea. "We'll regroup and try to hit them again later." Her soldiers followed suit, breaking off and retreating toward the water.

"That's right, run. You can't stand up to the Knights of the Realm!" Nattono called after the retreating Martian forces.. "Knights, secure Four's suit and begin S&R."

"Looks like we missed the action," Duo said, watching from Deathscythe's cockpit as the Taurus IIs surrounded the fallen suit and began searching the area for Treadwell.

"It's good that we didn't have to become involved. Now, we're pretty sure Sally made it out of the ship alive, but if we don't get to her fast, she's going to succumb to exposure. So let's find her," Noin ordered.

"I found her!" Mariemaia informed the others as she spotted Sally on the thermoscope. The older woman had curled into the fetal position in order to retain more body heat. Zero knelt down and laid out a hand next to her. "Major Po, are you injured?"

Sally uncurled and looked at the Gundam for a moment before answering hoarsely, "Nothing too serious. A badly sprained ankle and plenty of bruises, plus whatever the cold has done to me." She half-walked, half-crawled onto the Gundam's hand. "Get me someplace warm."

Mariemaia carefully lifted Sally up to her cockpit and opened the hatch, then helped Sally in and settled her in the pilot's seat. "Zero, activate voice command interface for Captain Mariemaia Khushrenada."

After a moment, the words "Voice Command Interface Active for Capt. M. Kushrenada" appeared n Zero's main display,

"Stand and assume new heading, 290 degrees. Proceed on foot until you reach the downed carrier, then come to a full stop."

The icon flashed twice, and the enormous machine shifted, getting to its feet and turning to the left, then advancing. Then it drew a beam sabre and cut an opening in the side of the carrier, stepped through, and removed the debris trapping the support truck.

"Now kneel down and pop the cockpit hatch," Mariemaia instructed, helping Sally out of the cockpit and into the support truck once Zero had done so.

"This is Seven, recovering Four's suit," Zhacque reported, his Taurus II lifting the damaged Preventer mobile suit from the Arctic Sea. A flash of light caught his eye, and he looked closer. "Leader, this is Seven. I've found Four, repeat, I have found Knight Four. I am bringing him to shore." Zhacque held Treadwell's suit more securely and fired his thrusters, lifting him and his cargo from the shallows of the Arctic Sea to shore. Once on land, Zhacque set the suit down gently, then popped his cockpit hatch and rushed to investigate Treadwell's condition.

The other pilot was clearly unconscious, held in his pilot's seat by his harness. The cockpit itself was half-full of water; only Treadwell's helmet had saved him from drowning. Zhacque reached into the freezing-cold seawater and hit Treadwell's harness release.

"Is he going to be all right?" asked Katrina. Zhacque looked up at her; he'd been so absorbed in his work, he hadn't noticed her suit's approach.

"I don't know," Zhacque said. "Give me a hand getting him out of the cockpit, would you?"

Katrina nodded, and together, they managed to pull him out of the water-filled cockpit.

"Well, he's still breathing, that's a good sign. But we'd still better get him to the support truck."

As if on cue, the support truck careened to a stop next to them. "I heard you guys might need this," Mariemaia said, getting out of the cab.

"Thanks, Mari." Zhacque and Katrina together carried John down to the truck.

"Well, we've salvaged everything useful from the carrier and Knight of the Realm Four's Taurus II, and Captain Nattono's right arm has been repaired," Noin looked up from her PDA at the assembled pilots of Excesior and Knights of the Realm Squadrons, occupying a makeshift structure inside the wrecked carrier, "and Surgeon-Major Po has recovered from her exposure and is treating Private First Class Treadwell for hypothermia, minor shrapnel wounds, and 2nd-degree burns. The Major informs me that the required treatments can be carried out on the move, and since it is imperative that we reach Moscow as soon as possible, we will be moving out immediately once this meeting has ended. Any questions?"

"Did Surgeon-Major Po say how long the treatments would take?" Katrina asked

"No, she didn't, Knight Five. You can ask her yourself the next time we stop, though." Noin paused, but no-one else raised a hand or blurted out a question. "Dismissed," she said, and they left to get back into their mobile suits.

"Lords and Ladies of the Foundation," Dorothy began, speaking from her seat in the assembly, "I have come here today not only as a Duchess and a member of this association, but also as an emissary for President Darlian. With the loss of the Vulkanus facility, the manufacturing capacity of the Preventer Corps has suffered, and the President therefore urgently requests the Foundation's assistance in the defense of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation and its citizens…"

"You think we'll run into much resistance on our way to Moscow?" Zhacque asked Mariemaia over the comm as the two squadrons began their march southwest.

"Probably," Mariemaia replied pessimistically. "There's an army of them between here and there, after all. Good job finding John when you did, by the way. Any longer and he probably would've died from the cold, flight suit or no flight suit."

"Thanks, although it might not have made a difference if you hadn't found Surgeon-Major Po."

Mariemaia shrugs. "I'm just glad they're both still alive."

To be continued in Episode 24: Blood on the Snow 


End file.
